el rey nymph
by isabella123456
Summary: Él es Edward, el más oscuro seductor hombre jamás creado. Él abraza cada aspecto de su sensualidad, revelándolo en sus eróticos poderes. Ninguna mujer puede resistir su potente encanto…hasta que se topa con la cínica Bella Swan /lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

EL REY NYMPH

_Entra en un mítico mundo de dragones, demonios y Nymphs… entra en un mundo de oscura seducción y poderosa magia… entra en Atlantis._

Él es Edward , el más oscuro seductor hombre jamás creado. Él abraza cada aspecto de su sensualidad, revelándolo en sus eróticos poderes. Ninguna mujer puede resistir su potente encanto…hasta que se topa con la cínica Bella Swan de la época moderna de la tierra. El hambre de Edward por Bella es profunda como el alma… ella es para ser ofrecida a sus hombres…

Mientras Bella clama no querer nada que ver con el poderoso señor de la guerra cuyo toque es igual que el fuego, se siente inexplicablemente atraída por él. Bajo el arrogante guerrero tiende un complejo y poderos hombre. Un hombre al que está encontrando difícil resistir…

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Atlántida

Al amanecer, Edward , el Rey de los Nimphs, se desenmarañó de la mujer desnuda que dormía a su lado... sólo para descubrir que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con otras dos mujeres desnudas, que dormían.

Con una somnolienta sonrisa, volvió a recostarse en la suavidad de la cama, las oscuras hebras de cabello femenino cayéndole encima de su hombro. Los sedosos zarcillos rojos flotaban sobre su estómago, entrelazándose con gracia con los mechones rubios de otra mujer. La satisfacción ronroneaba dentro de él.

Sólo había cuatro mujeres en la residencia, y las cuatro eran deliciosamente humanas. Completamente sexuales. Cautivadoras. Hacía algunas semanas, justo después de que su ejército hubiese tomado el control de esa fortaleza, las mujeres habían entrado accidentalmente a través de un portal que las condujo desde el mundo de la superficie. Los dioses le debían haber sonreído una vez la víspera porque tres de ellas habían encontrado la manera de meterse en su cama.

Él sonrió lentamente, y su mirada fija viajó sobre las saciadas bellezas que dormían tan pacíficamente alrededor de él. Eran altas, voluptuosas y bronceadas, con rostros que rozaban los límites que iban de audazmente valiente a claramente encantadoras.

Como fuera que se vieran, a él no le preocupaba. Amaba a las mujeres. Amaba su poder sobre ellas y no se avergonzaba de ello. Ni se arrepentía. Oh, no. Él disfrutaba. Paladeándolas. Saboreándolas.

Devorándolas.

Aunque ninguna en particular hubiera sido más que un delicioso pasatiempo, él adoraba cada deliciosa pulgada de ellas. Su dulce blandura, sus entrecortados gemidos. Sus decadentes sabores. Adoraba la manera en que sus piernas se apretaban alrededor de su cintura, o cabeza, y le daban la bienvenida al paraíso, permitiéndole un gentil deslizamiento o una dura penetración, cualquiera que fuera a preferir en ese momento.

Mientras estaba allí tendido, la luz se descolgó como delgados dedos desde el techo de cristal, acariciando todo lo que tocaba y bañando a sus compañeras en una neblina de brillantes sombras y brillante luminosidad. El deseo perfumó el aire, casi palpable en su embriagador aroma. El calor irradió de cada uno de los cuerpos femeninos, tejiendo un capullo peligrosamente seductor alrededor de ellos.

Sí, se conducía en una dulce, dulce vida.

Las mujeres sólo tenían que mirar a Edward para desearle. Oler su eróticamente seductora fragancia para prepararse a sí mismas para su placer. Oír su ronca voz, tan rica como el vino para desnudarle. Sentir una sola caricia de las yemas de sus dedos para hacer erupción culminando una y otra vez y rogar por más. Él no se jactaba sobre eso; simplemente era un hecho.

En ese momento la mujer con el pelo de cuervo se movió y descansó su pequeña y delicada mano, en su pecho. ¿Janet? ¿Gail? No estaba seguro de su nombre. En realidad, no podía recordar ninguno de sus nombres. Ellas eran cuerpos, en una larga fila de muy placenteros cuerpos en los cuales encontraba solaz; hembras que habían elegido con impaciencia dejarle entrar.

—Edward —jadeó la de pelo oscuro, un exquisito ruego.

Su expresión permanecía suave por el sueño, pero su mano comenzó un lento deslizar y rodeó su polla, acariciándola de arriba abajo, despertándolo de la somnolencia.

Sin echarle siquiera un vistazo, él se extendió hacia abajo y enlazó su palma a la suya, calmando su movimiento y llevándose sus dedos a los labios para un casto beso. Ella tembló y él sintió como sus pezones se endurecían contra su costado.

—Ésta mañana no, dulzura —dijo él, hablando la lengua nativa de ella. Le había costado las dos últimas semanas completas, pero finalmente había dominado con fluidez su extraño idioma. Una vez que él lo hubo entendido, era como si alguna parte de él siempre lo hubiera sabido—. En unos momentos, debo ponerme en marcha. Se me necesita en otra parte.

Tanto como le gustaría quedarse y perderse en otra hora, o dos, de tal delicioso libertinaje, sus hombres le esperaban en la arena de entrenamiento. Allí, les ayudaría a afilar sus habilidades con la espada y a vencer la frustración que se cernía sobre ellos tan ferozmente todos aquellos días. Esperando que sus siempre presentes necesidades carnales quedaran olvidadas mientras se preparaban para la guerra que él sabía pendía en el horizonte.

Guerra. Suspiró. Ya que su ejército había conquistado ese palacio y se lo había robado a los dragones, dragones ya débiles por su anterior batalla con los humanos, la guerra había sido inevitable. Él lo aceptó. Pero ahora sus hombres estaban debilitados. Sin embargo, no por la batalla. Ellos estaban débiles a causa del sexo. Y eso era inaceptable.

El contacto sexual ayudaba a sus mentes y cuerpos a conservar la fuerza. Así era en el caso de los Nymphs. Quizás debería haber traído a las mujeres nimph con ellos a ese palacio. Pero para mantenerlas a salvo, él las había obligado a permanecer detrás. No había esperado estar separados de ellas tanto tiempo.

Ya que la batalla inicial había terminado, él había convocado a sus mujeres allí. Lamentablemente, no habían llegado y no había ningún rastro de ellas en las Ciudades Interior o Exterior. La preocupación crecía diariamente dentro de él. Había enviado un batallón de hombres a buscarlas, con una orden de matar a cualquiera que les pudiera haber hecho daño. Para infortunio de aquel enemigo, la ira de un nimph era algo terrible.

A pesar de su preocupación, no dudaba que si las mujeres, quién necesitaban el sexo tan desesperadamente como los varones, hubieran tropezado con un grupo de hombres, habrían terminado en una orgía. Sin embargo, eso no ayudaba a sus hombres.

—Hmm, te sientes tan bien —susurró la mujer morena a su lado—. Estar cerca de ti es mejor que hacer el amor con cualquier otro hombre.

—Lo sé, dulzura —respondió Edward distraídamente.

Sin el final de la abstinencia de su ejército a la vista, debería haberse sentido culpable de sus excesos de anoche. Y se habría sentido culpable, si hubiera sido él el que convocase a las mujeres allí. Pero ellas le habían seguido, rasgándose la ropa y remontando sus lenguas sobre cada pulgada de su carne antes de que él pusiera un solo pie en la habitación.

Realmente, había intentado echarlas y enviárselas a sus hombres, pero las mujeres le habían atacado con fiereza. ¿Qué más podía haber hecho si no aceptar el ofrecimiento? Cualquier otro hombre, con una polla completamente funcional, lo que era el caso, habría hecho lo mismo.

Quizás, después de la sesión de entrenamiento, sugeriría otra vez a esos deliciosos bocados que encontraran otros amantes.

—Sé que tienes que irte, pero... me estoy muriendo por tocarte, Edward . —Las negras pestañas revolotearon tímidamente, y la mujer con el pelo color cuervo hundió sus labios en un puchero. Ella se apoyó en el codo, colocando sus exuberantes pechos en su línea directa de visión—. No me digas no —suplicó ella, trazando con la yema del dedo alrededor de su pezón—. Tú cuidaste exquisitamente de mí anoche. Déjame que cuide ahora yo de ti.

Al otro lado de él, sus compañeras se estiraron.

—Mmm —suspiró la de los encendidos rizos—. Buenos días.

La otra se estiró como un contento gatito, pronunciando bajo y ronco ronroneo. Cuando se incorporó poco a poco hasta sentarse, sus despeinados mechones dorados cayeron sobre sus hombros. Cuando le echó un vistazo, sonrió lenta, seductoramente.

—Buenos días —arrastró las palabras, el sueño tiñendo su voz.

—Eres asombroso —dijo la pelirroja, sus ojos azul claro se abrieron ampliamente al recordar la satisfacción.

—¿Cómo estás… dulzura? —Otra vez él intentó recordar su nombre, pero no podía. Se encogió de hombros. De todos modos no era importante. Para él todas eran "dulzura"—. Ha llegado la mañana, y es hora de que todo el mundo vuelva a sus deberes.

—No nos despidas. Todavía no —dijo la morena. Su cálido aliento abrasó su oído un momento antes de que su lengua chasqueara y remontara la curva de su mejilla izquierda—. Déjenos tener otra —Besó su mandíbula— "probada de" —le mordisqueó la garganta—, de ti.

Tres juegos de manos y pechos estaban de repente por todas partes de él. Calientes, y codiciosas bocas que lo chuparon. Húmedos, necesitados centro femeninos frotándose contra él. El olor del nuevo deseo flotando por el aire desde la cama, envolviéndole.

—Sólo con estar cerca de ti hace que me desespere por correrme —jadeó una.

—Siempre sabes que quiero incluso antes de que yo sepa —jadeó la otra—. No puedo tener bastante de ti

—Soy adicta a ti —jadeó la tercera—. Moriré sin ti.

Los gemidos y gritos del placer resonaban en sus oídos, la insaciable lujuria femenina las volvía frenéticas por su tacto. Un fiero calor incendió su propia sangre, revigorizándolo sólo como el sexo podía hacerlo. A veces, cuando la necesidad lo dominaba, se veía reducido a un estado anomalístico, tomando a sus amantes con una intensidad tan salvaje que se satisfaría mejor en el campo de batalla.

Ahora era una de esas veces.

Con un gruñido, abrió la boca y aceptó el beso de alguien, sus manos se enredaron en pelo y la dulce fragancia de la piel. Quizás se uniera a sus hombres para el almuerzo…

Clang. Woosh. Clang.

El sudor goteaba bajando por el pecho desnudo de Edward , remontado sus acordonados músculos y reuniéndose en su ombligo cuando balanceó la espada, cerrando de golpe el pesado metal del arma levantada de su opositor.

Broderick se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero, arrojando suciedad en cada dirección. Algo de eso salpicó las nuevamente pulidas botas Edward .

—Levántate, hombre —ordenó cuando Broderick permaneció en el suelo,

—No puedo —jadeó su amigo.

Edward frunció el ceño. Esa era la cuarta vez que Broderick golpeaba el suelo durante su sesión de entrenamiento, y sólo habían estado practicando una hora. Por lo general tan fornido y poderoso como el propio Edward, la debilidad de hoy de Broderick era desconcertante.

La culpa que había logrado negar antes cobró vida. Debería haberles enviado a las mujeres la pasada víspera, debería haberse resistido más resueltamente a ellas esa mañana. Mientras que él estaba más fuerte que nunca, esos aguerridos guerreros quedaron reducidos a eso.

—Maldición —murmuró Broderick, su voz estirada. De todos modos permaneció en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y alzando las manos, el pelo dorado ocultando sus ojos—. No estoy seguro de cuánto más de esto pueda resistir.

—¿Y el resto de vosotros? —Edward clavó la punta de su espada en la arena, una punta que había sido forjada y afilada en la imagen de una alargada y letal calavera, una punta que causaba un daño irreparable.

La había llamado adecuadamente La Calavera.

Su mirada fija viajó por las filas de su ejército. Algunos estaban sentados sobre un banco, afilando sus hojas, mientras que los otros se apoyaban contra una pared plata y blanquecina, con expresiones perdidas, lejanas. Sólo Theophilus parecía listo para algo más que una siesta. Y sólo Theophilus le prestó al menos un poco de atención.

Bien, eso no era del todo cierto. Jasper estaba encorvado, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras miraba fijamente a Edward con indiscutibles chispas de Furia.

¿Qué era lo que enfadaba ahora a su primo.

—Alineaos. —Ordenó Edward a todo el grupo—. Ahora. —Su afilado tono finalmente captó su atención.

Lentamente formaron una torpe fila, sólo algunos de ellos intentaban parecer conscientes. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo. Era altos y musculosos, sus hombres, con piel bronceada y facciones perfectamente esculpidas. La fuerza de su belleza hacía a veces llorar a mujeres adultas. Pero ahora mismo soportaban profundas líneas de tensión alrededor de los ojos y bocas, les temblaban los puños y se mantenían sobre sus inestables piernas.

—Os necesito fuertes y capaces, pero estáis tan débiles como bebés, cada uno de vosotros. —En cualquier momento, Darius, el Rey de los Dragones, descubriría que Edward había tomado ese palacio, derrotado a cada uno de los que estaban en su interior y lo había atacado.

Cuán rápido caerían esos guerreros si los desafiaran hoy.

Sus manos se apretaron a su costado. El fracaso no era algo que permitiera. Jamás. No, prefería morir. Un guerrero ganaba siempre. Sin excepción alguna.

Broderick suspiró y se restregó una mano por la cara, su expresión severa.

—Necesitamos sexo, Edward , y lo necesitamos ahora.

—Lo sé. —Desafortunadamente, las tres exhaustas humanas que dormían en su cama, nunca serían capaces de manejar a todos esos nimphs hambrientos de lujuria al mismo tiempo.

—Podría enviar un puñado de soldados a la Ciudad Externa para capturar sirenas. —Una raza de mujeres que se deleitaban en el sexo al igual que lo hacían los Nimphs.

Peligrosas mujeres, sí. Mujeres que atraían, seducían y mataban. Bien, intentaban matar. Pero ellas eran maravillosamente satisfactorias cuando caían, completamente dignas del riesgo.

Sin embargo, las pocas veces que sus hombres habían entrado en la ciudad en esas pasadas semanas, las mujeres de cada raza habían permanecido bien escondidas, evitando a los Nimphs como si fueran horribles demonios, que olían de modo asqueroso. Ninguno quería encontrarse esclavizado al hambre oscura y sexual de un Nimph, perdiendo su misma identidad, deseando sólo complacer a su amante. Un resultado inevitable. Incluso para compañeros. Aquellas mujeres, quien quiera que resultaran ser, donde quiera que las encontraran, eran atesoradas, pero todavía estaban esclavizadas.

—Puedo oler a las humanas en ti, y eso hace que mi propia necesidad se incremente tanto —dijo Dorian. Con su pelo obsidiana, rasgos divinos y malicioso sentido del humor, las mujeres de cada raza por lo general iban a él. Aunque, ahora no había nada malicioso en él. Irradiaba celos y resentimiento—. Te mataría si tuviese fuerza.

Más culpa barrió a Edward . Tenía que arreglarlo. Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, sólo había una verdadera solución para este apuro.

—¿Todavía deseáis viajar a través del portal? —preguntó, enlazando sus manos tras la espalda.

Desde el descubrimiento de la extraña piscina invertida en las cuevas bajo ese palacio, la misma piscina por el que las mujeres habían viajado desde el mundo de la superficie a Atlantis, sus hombres habían rogado tantas veces por entrar que había perdido la cuenta. Cada vez su respuesta había sido la misma: Dioses, no. Su amigo Emmet, el Rey de los Vampiros, le había dicho que los Atlantes no podían sobrevivir en la superficie durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Además, él necesitaba a sus hombres allí, preparándose para luchar y defender. Pero débiles como estaban ahora, esos guerreros no vencerían ni a un grifo que se persiguiese la cola, mucho menos a un brutal aliento de fuego.

Si hubiera una posibilidad de que pudieran encontrar más mujeres humanas, viajar a la superficie merecía el riesgo, se percató.

—¿Y bien? —dijo él

Casi todos sus hombres sonrieron y se cerraron en torno a él. Un coro de "Sí" estalló de sus bocas. Sólo Theophilus permaneció tranquilo, pero claro, él no tenía ninguna necesidad de visitar la superficie. Él estaba emparejado con la cuarta humana de la residencia.

Emparejado. Edward trató de no encogerse. Cuando un Nimph se emparejaba, lo hacía de por vida. No importaba su edad, sus circunstancias, cuando encontraba a la mujer destinada a vivir a su lado, su cuerpo no ansiaría a ninguna más; su corazón sólo latiría por uno. El único. Le habían dicho que un Nimph reconocería esa "única" en el momento en que la oliera, y ella, a cambio, lo reconocería, eligiéndole por encima de todos los otros.

Edward, así como muchos de sus hombres, vivía con temor de encontrar a su compañera, demasiado bien disfrutaba él de su libertad. No podía imaginarse desear a una sola mujer. No podía imaginar a una mujer ser capaz de mantener su interés y saciar todas sus pasiones más allá de una sola noche.

Quizás no estaba destinado a tomar una compañera. Un hombre podía esperar, de todos modos.

—¿Viajaremos por el portal? —preguntó alguien, cortando sus pensamientos.

—Sí —dijo él. Extendió sus brazos a modo de rendición—. Por fin, amigos míos, me rindo.

—¿Cuándo podemos irnos? —preguntó Broderick.

—Gracias, gran Rey —dijo Shivaw.

—Dioses, mi polla necesita algunas atenciones femeninas —habló Dorian.

El alivio goteaba de sus voces. Ya la lujuria ardía al rojo vivo en sus ojos, dándoles nueva fuerza. No los culpó por su ansia de abandonar el palacio. Él se habría reducido a una bestia gruñona, si se hubiese visto obligado a pasar sin la dulzura de una mujer mientras que ellos las tenían. Pero era algo que él, como rey, nunca había tenido que soportar. Y nunca lo habría soportado, estaba seguro.

Su apetito carnal era mayor que cualquiera de los otros, y simplemente, ninguna mujer podía resistírsele. Un hecho que sus hombres habían aceptado hacía mucho, y él mismo disfrutaba.

—La mayoría de vosotros tendréis que quedaros aquí, guardando el palacio —les informó él—. Y los que vayáis a ir, no podéis quedaros mucho tiempo. No más de una hora, quizás puede que dos. Nosotros os traeremos tantas como podamos, después decidiremos quién se queda con quien.

—Deberíamos haber ido hace días —se quejó Jasper .

Edward decidió no hacerle caso. Sabía que la frustración hablaba por su primo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que volver tan rápidamente? —preguntó Dorian, volviendo a fruncir el ceño—. Quiero disfrutar de una amante o dos antes de volver a casa.

—No sabemos nada de la superficie, su gente o sus armas, pero más que nada no sabemos cuándo nos atacarán los dragones. Debemos entrar, engatusar a las mujeres que queremos y darnos prisa en volver.

Las rubias cejas de Broderick se arquearon.

—¿Nosotros?

—Yo os conduciré, por supuesto. —No enviaría a sus hombres a un territorio inexplorado sin él—. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. No tomaré a ninguna mujer para mí. Las tres mujeres felizmente saciadas y dormidas en mi cuarto son suficiente estímulo para mí. —Por el momento—. Te dejaré el reclamo a ti.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Una boda en Florida. Completa con la amplia extensión de reluciente playa, el agitar de las cerúleas olas, una mágica puesta de sol rosa y dorada, cálida y bochornosa brisa. Con pétalos de rosas blancas que estaban dispersos a lo largo de la fina arena, danzando y girando con cada gentil viento. La pareja que ahora mismo se estaba prometiendo su amor inmortal se miraban fijamente uno en los ojos del otro, sus manos enlazadas juntas, sus labios ligeramente separados en expectación del próximo beso.

¿Había algo más dulce? ¿Algo más romántico?

¿Había algo más digno de una mordaza?

Bella Swan expelió un frustrado suspiro y bajó la mirada a su bikini de conchas marinas y la falda de hierba. ¿Quién elegía esa clase de mierda para damas de honor? Alguien que quería que se parecieran a las más horribles bestias de los monstruos. Entre más feas las damas de honor, más bonita se vería la novia.

Dios, temía lo que la lujosamente vestida muchedumbre de espectadores pensaría de su atuendo de "deja que baile el hula-hula en tu regazo".

Posiblemente parezco una lujuriosa no muerta.

Pálida, como era Bella. Piel clara, cabello castaño. Más de una persona se había burlado de ella a lo largo de los años, llamándola Casper, Reina de las Nieves, Vampiro, Albina. La lista subía aplastantemente sin cesar. El único color que poseía venía de sus ojos; esos eran de un profundo y rico marrón, y eran, en su opinión, su único rasgo rescatable.

Podía haber utilizado el auto bronceado que su madre le había enviado para ese acontecimiento, pero las consecuencias de la última vez que lo había intentado con aquel tipo de producto todavía estaban demasiado frescas en su mente: piel alarmantemente anaranjada, de un aspecto enfermizo, las manos llenas de granos y miradas horrorizadas. Quizás debería haberse pasado unas horas en una cama de bronceado. Podían llenarla de ampollas de pies a cabeza, pero al menos tendría un poco de color. Rojo camión de bomberos, por supuesto, pero era un color.

Mientras estaba allí de pie, una nueva idea para su negocio, Anti-Postales, hizo aparición en su mente.

Debo admitir que has traído la religión a mi vida, pensó ella, mirando fijamente a la novia, que también resultaba ser su madre. Finalmente creo en el infierno.

Suspiró. La larga longitud de su pelo blanco plateado acarició su hombro, una perfecta imitación del perfecto vestido de satén crema que ondeaba en los tobillos de su madre. ¿Había alguien más hermosa que Renee futura-señora-Dwye? ¿Alguien más quirúrgicamente realzada? ¿Alguien que utilizara a los hombres igual que Kleenex sexuales?

¿Ese cuál era? ¿El sexto matrimonio de su madre?

En ese momento, su madre le echó un vistazo y frunció el ceño.

—Enderézate —articuló—. Sonríe.

Como siempre, Bella pretendió no advertir las provechosas órdenes. Centró su atención en el párroco.

—Para amar, honrara y cuidar… —decía él, su tono de barítono flotando a través de la cálida puesta de sol.

Mayormente, Bella oyó bla, bla, bla antes de bloquear completamente su voz.

Amor. Como despreciaba esa palabra. La gente usaba el amor como una disculpa para hacer el ridículo. Me engañó, pero voy a quedarme con él por que lo quiero. Me golpea, pero voy a quedarme con él por que lo quiero. Me roba cada penique de mis ahorros, pero no lo voy a presionar por que lo quiero. ¿Cuántas veces había utilizado su madre aquellas mismas palabras?

¿Cuántas veces habían tanteado los novios de su madre a la misma Bella, afirmando que lo habían hecho sólo por que se habían enamorado de su madre y en ese amor entraba ella? Ella apenas era una niña en aquel entonces. Pervertidos.

El padre de Bella era otro ejemplo de la estupidez "el amor es todo lo que importa".

Tengo que dejar a tu madre por que me he enamorado de alguien más. Por lo visto, se había enamorado "varias veces" de alguien más.

Después de que su última esposa lo hubiese engañado y se hubiese divorciado luego de él, Bella le había enviado una tarjeta "lo siento mucho". Lo que realmente quería haberle enviado era: "Al fin obtienes lo que te mereces gilipollas de alto nivel, no es cierto". Por supuesto, ninguna había estado disponible, razón por la que ella había empezado a hacer las suyas propias. El negocio Anti-Tarjeta era un éxito. Parecía que había mucha gente que quería mandar a la mierda a alguien, de manera tortuosa.

Ella trabajaba ochenta horas a la semana, pero eso no lo mencionó. Gracias a tarjetas tan populares como "Soy tan miserable sin ti, que casi parece que estás aquí" y "Puedes hacer más con una palabra amable y un arma que sólo con una palabra amable". Les había proporcionado empleo a veintitrés mujeres y había hecho más dinero del que había soñado alguna vez posible.

La vida, para la niña de aspecto extraño que nunca había encajado con las expectativas de sus padres, era finalmente buena.

—Puedes besar a la novia —dijo el pastor.

Gracias a Dios. Bella soltó un apresurado suspiro, sus hombros se derrumbaron cuando se derritió la tensión. Pronto estaría en un avión, volando hacia Cincinnatti y a su tranquilo y pequeño apartamento. Ningún signo de romance la irritaría allí. No había ni siquiera un gato que la molestara.

Entre alegres aplausos, el novio depositó un húmedo beso en la implantada mejilla de su madre. La brillante pareja se volvió y paseó por el pasillo, el lírico rasgueo de un arpa resonando detrás de ellos. Bella se acercó poco a poco al agua, alejándose de las masas, escapando ahora que todo el mundo se dirigía a la carpa de recepción.

Había hecho su deber como hija, otra vez, y no había razón para quedarse. Además, quería sacarse el irritante sujetador de concha y la picante falda de hierbajos cuanto antes.

—¿A dónde vas, tonta? —dijo una de las otras damas de honor, cerniéndose sobre su brazo con un sorprendente apretón de hierro—. Se supone que sacaremos las fotos y serviremos a los invitados.

Así que, la tortura no había terminado aún. Ella gimió.

Después de una hora posando para el fotógrafo, quien finalmente dejó de intentar hacerla sonreír, se encontró sirviendo el pastel a una larga fila de invitados cargados de champagne. La mayor parte de ellos no le hacían caso, simplemente le arrancaban el pastel y se alejaban hablando, pero, ella lo suponía, la encontraban demasiado abrupta y se retiraban rápidamente.

¿Cuándo acabará esto? Sólo quiero irme a casa.

Pero la fila había dejado de moverse, prolongando su tormento. Gr.. Ella echó un vistazo. Un hombre había reclamado su postre, pero no había dejado el lugar. En vez de eso la miraba, estudiándola.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Tomaré una pequeña rebanada si la sirves tú —contestó él, sosteniendo el plato en equilibrio en una mano y revolviendo el champagne con la otra.

Sus ojos verdes centellearon con alegría.

Él llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello, la pajarita negra suelta y pantalones negros de traje. Su pelo rubio estaba perfectamente cortado, ni un solo mechón fuera de lugar. El padrino, recordó ella.

—Señor, está obstaculizando la fila. —Ella se forzó a endurecer el tono y poner expresión severa mientras volvía a cortar pastel y ponerlo en los platos. Había aprendido a una edad temprana que era mejor mantener a la gente a distancia desde el principio. Y si hacía que la odiaran de esa manera, que así fuera, por que no podía permitirse a sí misma ni la más suave emoción, la misma cosa que llevaba a la desilusión, el rechazo y la angustia—. Ahora muévase.

El hombre no se alejó como ella había esperado.

—Creo que quizás necesite…

—Bella, cariño —la llamó su madre de manera confiada. El caro aroma de su perfume emanaba de ella, mezclándose con el aroma del azúcar y las especias cuando flotó al lado de Bella—. Estoy contenta de que hayas conocido a tu nuevo hermanastro, Preston.

¿Hermanastro? De ninguna manera. Eso mostraba exactamente cuánto contacto había tenido Bella con su madre en esos pasados años No había sabido que el novio número seis tenía hijos. Realmente, no lo había descubierto hasta que su nuevo papá hasta una hora antes de la boda.

Bella miró a Preston.

—Nunca me he llevado bien con los otros —dijo ella alisando su grosería de antes.

Pero sólo eso, nada más.

—Eso he oído —dijo él, riéndose entre dientes.

Era incluso más guapo cuando se reía de esa manera. Apartando la mirada, reunió dos platos y se los pasó a la gente detrás de él.

—Es un placer conocerte, Preston, pero realmente tengo que terminar de servir a los invitados.

La banda decidió ese momento para arrancar en una suave y romántica balada. Preston todavía no había captado la indirecta y no se apartaba.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, ¿quieres bailar conmigo, hermanita? Después de que acabas aquí, por supuesto.

Ella abrió la boca para decir que no, pero no surgió ningún sonido. Quería decir que sí, se percató Bella. Incluso aunque sus hermanos y hermanas cambiaban más frecuentemente que ella de ropa y con probabilidad no volvería a ver ese hombre, quería decir que sí. No por que se sintiera atraída hacia Preston o algo así, sino porque representaba todo lo que siempre se había negado. Y necesitaba seguir negándose. Era más seguro de esa manera.

—No —dijo ella—. Sólo… no. —Una vez más volvió la atención al pastel.

Su madre prorrumpió una estirada risita.

—No hay ninguna razón de ser grosera, Bella. Un baile no te matará.

—He dicho no, Madre.

Hubo una pausa, entonces:

—Tú —dijo su madre, su voz repentinamente dura. Ella señaló a una de las otras damas de honor horriblemente vestidas—. Acaba con el pastel. Bella, ven conmigo.

Los fuertes dedos se rizaron alrededor de la muñeca de Bella. Un segundo más tarde estaba arrastrándola de la carpa de recepción al borde de la playa. Aquí vamos otra vez… suspiró ella. Eso siempre pasaba. Siempre que ella y su madre se veían obligadas a compartir el mismo espacio, Renee siempre hacía erupción y Bella siempre se marchaba

Dios, no necesito esto.

La arena se hundió entre los dedos en su sandalia cuando una cálida brisa salada la envolvió, azotando su falda de hierbas sobre las rodillas. Etéreos rayos de luz de la luna iluminaban el camino. Las olas cantaban una gentil, calmante canción.

Los aterciopelados ojos de su madre, ojos exactamente iguales a los suyos, se entrecerraron ligeramente. Ella dejó caer la mano de Bella como si su contacto le pudiera causar arrugas prematuras.

—Tratas a mis invitados como si fueran indeseables.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Si tan siquiera me conocieras —dijo ella con suavidad—, sabrías que trato a todo el mundo de esa manera.

—¡No me importa cómo trates a los demás! Tratarás a todos los que están aquí, incluyendo a Preston, no, especialmente a Preston, con respeto. ¿Me entendiste? Sólo… —ella se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—, finge que tienes corazón durante unas horas.

Eso picaba. Con fuerza. Pero Bella se obligó a sonreír.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu nuevo marido y le dejas calmarte? Ésta clase de trastorno sólo hará que te encojas como una pasa.

Jadeando de horror, su madre se palpó la piel alrededor de los ojos, sintiendo las patas de gallo.

—Sólo tengo Botox. No debería tener ni una sola arruga o pliegue. ¿Ves una arruga? ¿Ves una maldita arruga? No puedo alzar las cejas para encontrarla, los músculos no funcionan.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Su madre pateó con fuerza el suelo con el pie.

—Finalmente he encontrado el amor de mi vida. ¿No puedes entenderlo y estar feliz por mí?

—Uh, hola. Éste es el sexto amor de tu vida.

—¿Y qué demonios? He cometido errores en el pasado. Eso es mejor que cortarme por completo a mí misma de cualquier relación como has hecho, sólo para evitar ser herida. —Ella hizo una pausa, levantando la barbilla—. Tú desprecias a todos los hombres, Bella. Nunca tendrás una relación.

No, no la tendría. Nunca más. Siempre había evitado los caminos que deberían haber llevado a obtener el mítico "felices para siempre jamás". A ese punto, sin embargo, había intentado esa cosa de las citas. Había descubierto rápidamente que los hombres nunca llamaban cuando decían que iban a llamar. No estaban interesados en ella como persona; estaban interesados en conseguir sacarle la ropa. Miraban a otras mujeres cuando suponían que tendrían que mirarla a ella.

Mentían, utilizaban, engañaban. Y no valía la pena el problema.

Bella envolvió una hebra de hierba alrededor del dedo.

—Te deseo todo lo mejor con tu nuevo marido, Madre. —No había razón para refundirlo todo. Otra vez—. Ahora, me voy a casa.

—No te irás a ningún lado hasta que te hayas disculpado con Preston. —Un dedo se empujó hacia su cara—. Lo trataste fatal, y no lo permitiré. No lo haré, ¿me oyes?

Ella le había tratado fatal y se sentía mal por ello. Pero no pediría perdón. Eso invitaría a una conversación. La conversación invitaría a la amistad, y la amistad a la emoción. La emoción, por último, invitaría a todo lo que había trabajado con tanta fuerza para evitar.

—¿Realmente esperas que obedezca una orden paternal de tu parte? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de una infancia en la que fui criada por niñeras?

—Bien, sí —la respuesta era vacilante.

—Estás olvidándote de algo. Soy la Princesa de Hielo de Bitterslovakia, la Gran Duquesa de BitterStonia y la Reina de Bitterland. ¿No es eso lo que me has llamado durante años?

Un suave ruedo de olas se estrelló en la distancia.

—Debería haber sabido que actuarías de ésta manera —le soltó su madre. Con enfadado movimiento de muñeca, se sacudió un oscuro mechón del hombro y contempló el agua—. Todo lo que he querido alguna vez era una hija encantadora, normal. En vez de eso tengo que aguantarte a ti. No estarás feliz hasta haber arruinado mi boda.

—¿Cuál? —respondió Bella con sequedad, haciendo a un lado su dolor.

Prefería el helado entumecimiento que la rodeaba generalmente. Aquel entumecimiento la había salvado durante la infancia, apartándola de la depresión y la desolación y metiéndola en una vida de satisfacción, si no de alegría.

—Todos ellos, maldita sea. —Renee no la miró a la cara, sino que continuó mirando fijamente la prístina agua. Sonó otro chapoteo, esa vez más cerca—. Estás celosa de mí, y por eso no quieres que sea feliz. Cada vez que estoy cerca, haces algo para herirme.

De todas las cosas que había dicho su madre, esa era la que más cortaba. Después de todo, Bella estaba allí porque quería que su madre fuera feliz. Nunca había apartado a la mujer de su vida, porque, a pesar de todo, la quería. Era algo contra lo que había luchado y odiado, pero así era. La niña en su interior no dejaría sentir cariño por algo o alguien, pero todavía quería la aprobación de su madre. Ugh.

—No me culpes por tu miseria. Tú eres la única responsable.

—Phil y yo quisimos que éste día fuese perfect…—Los ojos de Renee se ensancharon, vidriándose con lujuria cuando sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente—. Perfecto. —Suspiró soñadora—. Hmm. Tan perfecto.

La manera en que su voz cayó a un ronco ronroneo, como si quisiera sacarse el vestido y bailar desnuda a la luz de la luna, tenía a Bella parpadeando por la confusión.

—Um. Hola. Discusión aquí.

—Hombre. —Había una calidad hipnótica en la palabra, un encantamiento que hablaba de pasión y fantasías secretas—. Mi hombre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Bella arrastró su mirada fija hacia el océano.

Se le quedó la boca abierta del shock.

Allí, elevándose desde las aguas igual que primitivos dioses del mar, estaban seis gloriosamente altos y musculosos bárbaros. La luna colocada reverentemente detrás de ellos, envolviéndolos en un halo de oro.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba una espada, una espada "te cortaré en un millón de pedacitos" digna de un Dios, pero ella parecía no poder hacer que le importara. También llevaban a unos submarinistas y sus equipos submarinismo, algunos anclados bajo sus brazos, otros a la espalda. Otra vez, no parecía poder hacer nada para que le importara.

Los guerrero estaban sin camiseta, y todo poseían una tabla de lavar por nervudos abdominales, piel tan bronceada que parecía oro líquido sobre acero, y rostros que cualquier súper modelo masculino habría envidiado. Sólo que mejor. Mucho mejor.

Increíble... surrealista... magnífico.

Bella tragó aire, y su corazón se saltó un latido. El aire se calentó en sus pulmones, quemándose y lamiéndola con llamas candentes. Todos, los seis guerreros estaban mirándola de repente como si ella fuera una sabrosa comida, que no necesitaban vajilla. Ya era bastante extraño que ella quisiera tenderse sobre una mesa, desnuda, ofreciendo su cuerpo como buffet. Todo lo que usted pueda comer. Gratis.

Se humedeció los labios, la boca haciéndosele agua, la piel hormigueándole, el estómago encogido.

Estoy caliente. ¿Por qué demonios estoy caliente?

Más importante, ¿por qué no se largaba?

Ellos se acercaron más y más. Tan cerca ahora que podía ver las plateadas gotitas de agua deslizándose por sus pechos libres de vello y reuniéndose en sus sexys ombligos. El agua se deslizó más abajo, más abajo aún… pensó ella

Complemento de éste, tonta, pensó ella aturdida.

Su mirada cayó sobre el hombre del centro y durante un momento se olvidó de moverse.

Te olvidas de respirar. Peligro, le avisó su mente. Él era más alto que el resto, su pelo rubio oscuro caía en una maraña húmeda, enmarcando sus facciones que eran terriblemente hipnotizantes. Sus ojos… ah, señor. Sus ojos. Eran verde, azulados, ningún color se mezclaba con el otro, sino que se mantenían solos, y tan eróticamente seductores que sintió el tirón de su mirada hasta los huesos. Sus pezones se endurecieron y un dolor palpitó entre sus piernas.

Había algo salvaje en él, algo indomable y salvaje, una ilusoria calma brillaba en su expresión diciendo que haría lo que infiernos le complaciera, siempre que quisiera. Y cuando ella lo miró, él la miró a ella. Estudió su cara, chamuscándola con la vacilante excitación en aquellos magníficos ojos suyos, haciéndose más profundos y mezclando el azul a un ardiente turquesa. Pero la excitación fue rápidamente seguida por un destello de rabia.

¿Rabia? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Por ella?

—Mío —dijo su madre conteniendo el aliento, todavía perdida en alguna clase de trance—. Todo mío.

Sin cesar sus confidentes fanfarronerías, los guerreros salieron del agua y dejaron caer los todavía inconscientes submarinistas en la playa. Con los brazos ahora libres, el guerrero del medio curvó el dedo, llamando a Bella con señas hacia él. Temblando, ahogándose en su masculinidad, ella se las ingenió para mover sacudir la cabeza en una negación.

Ve a él, suplicaba su traviesa mente. Ella sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, violentamente esa vez.

La lisa barbilla del hombre se inclinó hacia un lado y frunció el ceño.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, su voz era un ronco susurro que atravesó la pequeña distancia, tan intoxicante y embriagados como una caricia erótica.

Otro temblor le recorrió la columna, tan intenso que casi cae de rodillas. ¿Qué sucedería si la tocaba? ¿Qué pasaría si arrastraba aquellos deliciosos labios rosados a lo largo de cada curva y hueco de ella?

Detente, Bella, demandó una pequeña y racionar voz interior. Sólo detente.

—Ven aquí —repitió él.

—Sí —dijo su madre, ya andando hacia ellos. La soñadora mirada en sus ojos se oscureció con impaciencia—. Tengo que tocarte. Por favor, déjame tocarte.

La parte de Bella que reconocía que esos hombres eran peligroso también reconoció que había algo malo con su madre, y con ella, pero con todo no podía hacer que le preocupara. Una niebla sexual increíblemente intensa se tejía por su mente, y no importaba nada más.

—Lucha contra ello —dijo ella—. Lucha contra esto, sea lo que sea.

Emprendiendo una guerra mental, pateó y empujó las repentinas imágenes mentales de ella y aquel hombre, desnudos y tendidos juntos, su boca en sus pechos, sus dedos deslizándose en su interior, sus piernas separándose, dándole mejor acceso…

—No. ¡No! —gruñó ella.

Incluso mientras hablaba, una sábana de calma se asentó sobre sus pensamientos. Una familiar pared helada encerró sus emociones, haciendo a un lado todo excepto la necesidad de escaparse.

Esos hombres, quienes quieran, o lo que quiera que fueran, eran peligrosos, sus intenciones eran obviamente maliciosas. Tenían espadas, por Dios santo, e irradiaban lujuria. Lujuria de sangre, lujuria sexual, eso no lo sabía.

Ellos estaban casi sobre ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, con el miedo encabritándose, extendió la mano y agarró con fuerza el brazo de su madre, tirando de Renee para que se detuviera.

—No te acerques a ellos.

—Debo… tocarle…

—Tenemos que pedir ayuda, advertir a los demás. ¡Algo!

—Déjame ir. —Ella luchó contra el asimiento de Bella, desesperada por liberarse—. Tengo que…

—Tenemos que volver a la carpa. ¡Ahora muévete! —Arrastrando a su madre detrás de ella, Bella corrió hacia el área de recepción, hacia las voces que se reían, la música suave y los confiados invitados.

Mientras corría, echó un vistazo tras de ella. Los hombres no habían reducido la marcha, no se habían apartado. La lujuria y el hambre se intensificaron en sus rasgos cuando la siguieron.

—¡Ayudadnos! —gritó ella, dando un puntapié a la arena con cada paso. Hizo la cortina a un lado y entró en la carpa—. ¡Que alguien llame al 911!

Nadie la oyó. Estaban demasiado ocupados bailando y bebiendo hasta el olvido, gracias a la barra abierta.

—Déjame ir —siguió gritando su madre.

Cuando no consiguió obtener su libertad, hundió sus pequeños y agudos dientes en el brazo de Bella.

—¡Maldita sea! —Bella hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar: enganchó su pie detrás de los tobillos de su madre y empujó, enviando a la novia volando hacia atrás sobre la mesa de postre.

La comida y los platos cayeron al suelo, pero al menos su madre permaneció horizontal, tratando de contener la respiración.

Varias personas echaron un vistazo a Bella, luego a la novia caída. Sus ojos se ensancharon, unos confundidos, otros horrorizados, pero sobre todo divertidos.

—Hay hombres… —apuntó Bella— ahí fuera. Hombres peligrosos. Tienen espadas. ¿Alguien tiene un arma? ¿Alguien ha llamado al 911?

Volviendo a orientarse, su madre se puso en pie, indiferente a azúcar glaseado rojo y blanco que ahora rayaba su vestido de diez mil dólares. Ella se abrió camino entre los invitados a codazos.

—Le necesito. Déjame volver a él.

—¿Renee? —preguntó su nuevo marido, incrédulo. Se precipitó hacia la novia y la envolvió con sus brazos, su expresión preocupada cuando ella luchó por liberarse—. ¿Qué te ocurre, gatita?

—Le necesito… a él. —La última palabra fue pronunciada en un suspiro de alivio, felicidad.

Seis dioses del mar habían abierto de golpe la tapa de atrás del toldo. Entraron en el interior, consumiendo cada pulgada de espacio respirable y bloqueando la única salida. La música se detuvo de inmediato. Los hombres invitados se encogieron, como si acabase de llegar la muerte, y las mujeres jadearon de felicidad, moviéndose ya hacia los guerreros, extendiendo la mano, impaciente por tocarlos.

—Salid de aquí —gruñó Bella—. Tenemos armas. Pistolas… y… y otras cosas amenazantes.

Seis pares de ojos exploraron la muchedumbre, empapándose de cada detalle… buscando… y luego centrándose en ella. Ella tembló, el calor atravesándola. Imágenes de desnudez intentaron precipitarse nuevamente por ella. Piel sudorosa, colorada, rosada con la excitación…

¡Otra vez no! Obligó a su mente a permanecer en blanco.

¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¿Cómo lo hacían para que ella olvidara quién y qué era ella y disfrutara simplemente de los placeres que de alguna manera sabía que podían darle?

Luchando contra una oleada de pánico, Bella agarró rápidamente el cuchillo de la tarta del suelo y lo mantuvo frente a ella. El glaseado cubrió su mano; el corazón latía irregularmente en su pecho. En el instituto había tenido que luchar algunas veces con sus hermanastros. Sí, había sido su infructuoso intento de mantenerlos a distancia de modo que no empezaran a caerles bien sólo para tener que dejarlos meses después, pero realmente se las había arreglado para ganar algunas de esas peleas. No era que todos sus hermanos y hermana hubiesen llevado cuchillos o fuesen más musculosos que dos cuerpos bien constituidos juntos.

El guerrero en el medio, el gigante rubio exquisitamente formado que la había llamado con señas en la playa, le hizo señas una vez más. Todavía había una indirecta cólera en sus ojos, todavía también un tinte sensual en él. Ahora, sin embargo, se parecía más a un predador. Sexual. En la carpa bien iluminada, podía ver el aro de plata destellando en su pezón.

—Ven —dijo él.

Todo su interior quizás gritara por obedecer, para ir a él, para aspirar ese aro en la boca mientras se bajaba a sí misma contra su erección, pero tragó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Tenía una erección. Dios. Ella ni siquiera había mirado allí. Pero lo sabía, como si el conocimiento estuviera impreso en cada célula suya, que él estaba despertando.

Sus besables, lamibles labios se alzaron en una lenta, maliciosa sonrisa, como si hubiese querido que ella se le negara.

—Me deleitaré en mostrarte el error de tus maneras.

Sí. Lo había querido.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Mi compañera, pensó Edward incrédulo. Había encontrado a su compañera.

No la había estado buscando, no había querido encontrarla, pero la había encontrado. Como lo afirmaba la leyenda, había captado su olor y lo había sabido. Sabiéndolo más allá de cualquier duda. Mía. Cada una de sus células había despertado por ella, respondiéndole a ella.

Cuando él y sus hombres habían salido por primera vez por el portal, los guerreros subacuáticos humanos vestidos con extrañas y apretadas ropas negras, los habían atacado y habían intentado arrastrarlos a los barcos que esperaban en la superficie. Hubo una lucha, pero los Nimphs ganaron al final, eliminando tanto a los hombres como los barcos. Después de eso, los Nimphs no se habían preocupado por el paisaje de este mundo de la superficie con el que solo habían soñado. Simplemente querían encontrar algunas mujeres y llevarlas a Atlantis.

Una mujer en particular había captado y sostenido su mirada. Ella era alta y delgada, pero con hermosas curvas, el estómago liso y caderas ligeramente redondeadas. Sus piernas eran largas y firmes y ascendían directamente al nuevo centro de su mundo.

Su angelical rostro alardeaba de una pequeña deliciosa barbilla, mejillas encendidas y una nariz delicadamente inclinada. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, un marrón rico, casi oro, lleno de asombrosa vulnerabilidad asombrosa e indiscutible determinación, compensadas por las increíblemente pálidas y maravillosamente largas pestañas.

Él nunca había visto piel tan lisa y luminosa como la suya, ni siquiera en un vampiro. Igual que la luna que había visto brillando en los cielos, ella era suave y radiante. Etérea. Le hormigueaban las manos por extenderse y acariciarla lentamente, insistentemente y saborearla, asegurándose de que no se alejaría en un destello, un inalcanzable sueño.

En cuanto a la ropa que llevaba, bien, juró mantenerla vestida exactamente de esa manera durante el resto de su vida. Un montón de hierbajos verdes colgaban desde su cintura separándose con cada respiración, revelando suculentos vistazos de sus muslos. No, no había querido encontrar a su compañera—y humana, nada menos—y estaba enfadado de haberlo hecho. Pero detrás de la rabia estaba un hambre posesiva que no podía negar. Que no quería negar.

Él había sido complacido con mujeres (muchas, muchas mujeres) durante tantos años que se había olvidado de lo que se sentía al desear una para sí mismo. Para simplemente mirarla y desearla. Su sangre ya se calentaba con un fuego aparentemente inextinguible, y su piel tironeaba. Mía. Sus músculos se endurecieron. Mía.

Obviamente ella no le había reconocido todavía como su compañero. De hecho, parecía querer únicamente su desaparición. Humanos, se mofó interiormente. Estando allí de pie como lo estaba ella, parecía intocable, ésta era su compañera, debería tocarla. Moriría si no lo hacía.

Edward hizo una pausa, parpadeó, las palabras resonando por su mente. Moriría si no lo hacía. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho una mujer algo parecido a él? ¿Que se moriría si no la tocaba? ¿Que se moriría si no la follaba? Él nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora mismo, en este momento, estudiando el pequeño rayo de luna.

Ella era esencial para su ser. Quizás odiara ese hecho, pero ahí estaba.

Mientras él bebía de ella, sus labios se separaron ligeramente, como si no pudiera decidir si jadear por aire o soltar un grito. Edward quiso que hiciera ambos. Quería oír su nombre rodando de su lengua cuando jadeara y gritara al llegar al clímax.

Ella era su compañera, su mujer, y se lo demostraría a cualquiera que dijese lo contrario. Incluso a ella. Oh sí. Cada una de sus células lo sabía, sabía que le pertenecía a él. Nunca otra vez iba a ser capaz de disfrutar a otra mujer. ¿Disfrutar? Pensó él. Casi se rió. ¿Había disfrutado realmente de alguna mujer hasta ahora?

Él quería al rayo de luna, con su fantasmal pelo y su helada piel. En el momento en que la había visto, bañada tan hermosamente por la luz de la luna, la había deseado. El mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, y él solo la había visto a ella. Radiaba una intocable capa a la cual cada uno de sus instintos de guerrero había respondido y saboreado.

Dioses, la quería. Sólo mirándola ahora, su cuerpo olvidó los excesos del día. Estaba hambriento por saborearla.

Pero ella le había dicho que no. Varias veces. También había huido de él. Edward todavía no había aplastado su conmoción ante ese hecho. O su excitación. El guerrero en él se deleitaba en el desafío de hacerla cambiar de idea y hacer que estuviese desesperada por tenerle.

Su mirada fija pasó a la pequeña daga que sostenía, levantada y lista y las esquinas de su boca se elevaron nerviosamente. ¿Realmente pensaba mantenerlo a distancia con tal endeble hoja?

Oh, pero ella tenía mucho que aprender sobre un decidido guerrero Nimph.

—Reunid a todas las hembras que no estén emparejadas, —le dijo a sus hombres, hablando en su lengua nativa, sin apartar jamás la mirada del objeto de su fascinación.

Ella retrocedió un paso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se quedó quieta. Enderezó los hombros, levantó más el cuchillo y volvió a su lugar. Ah, una mujer de coraje. Una que lucharía hasta la muerte. Él sonrió abiertamente, deseándola aún más.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotras? —exigió ella, usando la misma lengua que habían usado las otras mujeres de la superficie.

Él apenas oyó sus palabras; estaba demasiado encantado por la manera en que sus suaves labios como pétalos se movían tan sensualmente. Por la pequeña lengua rosada que había vislumbrado en su interior. Su polla saltó en reacción.

Una mujer pasó repentinamente las puntas de sus dedos por su brazo. Él arrancó la mirada del Rayo de Luna, seguramente una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca, y bajó la mirada. No sólo una mujer, notó él, sino que lo rodeaban varias. Ellas ya se las habían arreglado para abrirse paso hacia él y sus hombres, gimiendo ooh y ahh, algunas incluso frotando sus pechos contra ellos.

Edward ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando advirtió que uno de los machos humanos estaba intentando besar a Dorian. Dorian llevaba una expresión de completo horror y apartó al decidido varón.

—¿Sólo las que no están emparejadas? —preguntó Broderick, sus ojos cerrándose en rendición cuando una bonita morena lamía su clavícula.

—Solo las que no están emparejadas. —confirmó él. Los Nimphs eran capaces de oler a otro hombre en las mujeres, y aquellas con permanentes amantes serían dejadas aquí. Si la pequeña pálida rayo de luna que lo tenía tan embelesado hubiera estado ya emparejada, la habría tomado de todos modos. Sin reservas. Pero sabía por su esencia, una fascinante esencia, que ella no pertenecía a ningún hombre salvo a él mismo.

Sin necesidad de más estímulo, sus hombres entraron en acción, llamando a las mujeres sin pareja para formar una fila. Por supuesto, estas mujeres obedecieron sin vacilar, sus instintos femeninos las inducían a obedecer cada edicto de un Nimph. Las que estaban emparejadas gritaron angustiadas por que no eran elegidas e intentaban abrirse paso, de todos modos, hacia la fila. Incluso el varón que deseaba a Dorian intentó conseguir un lugar en la fila.

Cuando un hombre humano protestó por los acontecimientos, fue rápidamente sometido: un duro puñetazo en la sien que lo envió directamente a dormir. La mayoría estaban demasiado asustados para hacer algo y permanecieron encorvados y temblorosos en los bordes de la carpa. Que hombres endebles, pensó Edward. ¿Nunca antes habían tomado parte en una batalla? Él no podía imaginar el actuar de tal modo.

Devolvió su atención al Rayo de Luna.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó él.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotras? —exigió una segunda vez, ignorando su pregunta.

Él le dedicó su sonrisa más libertina.

—Lo que cualquier hombre querría de ti. Tu cuerpo. Me pertenecerás a mí. Ahora, ven.

En vez de obedecer, ella desnudó los dientes en un ceño, revelando una línea blanca de perfección. ¿Por qué no estaba hechizada por él? ¿Por qué no le estaba rogando su toque? El misterio le intrigó.

—No puedes hacer esto, —escupió ella—. Sal de aquí antes de que llegue la policía y seas arrestado.

¿Policía? ¿Arrestado? Edward frunció el ceño.

—Cambiarás de idea sobre que te posea, eso lo juro. —Él maniobró alrededor de las mujeres que todavía competían por su atención y acortó la distancia entre él y el Rayo de Luna. Los oscuros ojos de ella se ensancharon con cada paso de él. Cuanto más se acercaba, más le atraía su deliciosa esencia como una cadena invisible. Excepto...

Uno de sus guerreros la alcanzó primero, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola desde atrás y atrayéndola hacia sus brazos. Ella gritó y pateó, luchando como un enfurecido vampiro sediento de sangre.

Un salvaje gruñido se elevó en la garganta de Edward y se mordió una ola de furia. Furia por su tormento; furia sobre su intenso sentido de posesividad Mía. Ella me pertenece a mí. Nunca había experimentado un momento de celos en su vida. Él y sus hombres compartían a las mujeres todo el tiempo. Pero la imagen de otro hombre sosteniendo a su pequeño Rayo de Luna casi lo deshace.

—Mía, —vociferó él. Incluso aunque quería arrancarle los brazos al guerrero para alejarla de él, todavía permaneció quieto—. Ella es mía.

Shivawn hizo una pausa, las cuentas en su pelo resonaron al juntarse. El rayo de luna siguió luchando en sus brazos, dándole puñetazos en la cara, haciéndole sangrar y hacer una mueca.

Si la dejaba caer y la lastimaba, vaticinó Edward, él moriría.

—Pero, mi rey, dijisteis que no queríais a ninguna de estas mujeres de la superficie. Dijisteis que eran para nosotros.

Lo había hecho, se dio cuenta Edward. El recordatorio envió otra onda de palpitante oscura furia por él. Nunca antes había rota la palabra dada a sus guerreros; ellos esperarían que él mantuviese hoy su promesa, y con razón. Lo cual quería decir que uno de sus hombres esperaría reclamar a esta mujer, su compañera, para sí mismo, desnudándola, complaciéndola, viéndola llegar al clímax.

No podría permitirlo.

Cada instinto que poseía le exigía que hiciera algo, alguna cosa, para evitar que eso sucediera. Todavía no había nada allí que pudiera hacer ahora y lo sabía. Entrecerrando los ojos y apretando las manos a los lados, él dijo:

—Yo la llevaré. —un borde de acero en sus palabras.

Shivawn le consideró silenciosamente durante un prolongado momento, luego se encogió de hombros, entregándola.

—Es una salvaje. Tened cuidado con sus piernas, ya que intentará patearos vuestra virilidad. —En el momento en que sus manos quedaron libres, Shivawn agarró a otra mujer, una belleza morena que parecía menos que contenta con los acontecimiento que sucedían a su alrededor.

Hmm. Muy raro. Otra infeliz. ¿Qué iba mal con estas mujeres de la superficie?

Edward se olvidó de ella, sin embargo, cuando suavemente encerró al rayo de luna en sus brazos. Ella se quedó quieta, pequeñas deliciosas respiraciones saliendo de ella. Mantuvo el rostro apartado de él y juntó las manos sobre su estómago. Incapaz de resistirse, hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su fragancia de… nieve y flores silvestres, sí, esa era su esencia, disfrutando la suavidad de su pálida piel.

—¿Hueles mi esencia? —le preguntó él.

—N… no. ¿Debería?

Sus hombros cayeron con desilusión.

—Si no me pones en el suelo, —dijo ella rígidamente, como si cada palabra fuera forzada de su garganta—, voy a arrancarte los ojos y comérmelos frente a ti.

Él se rió entre dientes, olvidada la desilusión. Ella tenía una cara dulce y una naturaleza sanguinaria. Qué deliciosa contradicción. —¿Por qué no me ruegas que te dé placer?

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —dijo ella con voz entrecortada—. Alguien tiene que registrarse en Egos Anónimos, por lo que veo. ¡Ahora bájame!

—No contestaste a mi pregunta.

—Y no voy a hacerlo. Por dios santo, ¡Ponme en el suelo!

—Quiero sostenerte. Para siempre.

Un músculo parpadeó en su mandíbula, pero esta vez ella no contestó.

—Desearía poder darte lo que pides, —dijo él—, pero me gusta demasiado donde estás. —El costado de su cuerpo estaba presionado contra su pecho, y en todo lugar donde se tocaban sus pieles, él ardía—. Quizás, sin embargo, negociaría contigo. Quizás podrías convencerme de acceder a tu petición.

Finalmente ella echó un vistazo en su dirección. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, azul contra dorado marrón, él jadeó por aire. La conciencia chisporroteó dentro de él, más fuerte que antes. Tan hermosa. Sus fosas nasales llamearon, y él sabía que sus pupilas se dilataron. Su cuerpo se endureció dolorosamente.

Ella tragó y su piel ya pálida palideció aún más.

—Nada de negociación. Sólo bájame. ¿O tú y tu pandilla de imbéciles con esteroides planeáis violarnos?

—¿Violar? —preguntó él, desconociendo la palabra. A juzgar por su tono, no era algo favorable—. Explícame eso de violar.

Ella lo hizo. Y en la voz más indignada que había oído nunca.

Él se rió entre dientes otra vez. ¿Cerdo indiferente? ¿Mujer poco dispuesta?

—Dulce Rayo de luna, cómo me diviertes. Nunca he forzado a una mujer en mi vida, y nunca tendré que hacerlo. No, cuando te tenga en mi cama, estarás desesperada por ello. Desesperada por mí.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Cuando te lleve a la cama, estarás desesperada por ello. Desesperada por mí."

Para Bella, la genuina confianza en su voz era más aterradora que si le hubiese gritado las palabras.

Ante esto, un delicioso calor atravesó su sangre. Un calor que le rogaba que dejara de resistirse y disfrutar de cada toque robado, cada roce del aliento del hombre sobre su piel.

No importó que las otras mujeres en la carpa estuvieran acariciando al guerrero como si fuera un inocente gato doméstico. Haciéndole un inocente muñeco hinchable. Ellas estaban rogando—sí, rogándole—que les hiciera el amor. Gimiendo incluso, y gruñendo. Sonidos de pasión bañaban continuamente sus orejas.

Entrégate, suplicó su cuerpo. Saboréale. Una única prueba no te lastimará.

Aterrada por la debilidad de su voluntad, Bella aplastó la palma de la mano en la nariz de su secuestrador. Su cabeza se deslizó hacia atrás y la sangre cayó sobre el labio.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —exigió después de una conmocionada pausa.

Afortunadamente, su agarre sobre ella se perdió. Bella dobló la espalda y él luchó mantener su agarre. Ella se las arregló para liberarse y ponerse en pie. ¡Lárgate de aquí! Le gritaba el sentido común, ahogando los crecientes gemidos de su cuerpo por que se quedara. Ella se adelantó, lanzando su salvaje mirada en cada dirección, buscando a su madre. Su respiración emergió en rasgados jadeos.

Vio a Preston, tendido inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando él había protestado por las acciones de los guerreros, uno de ellos le había golpeado. Vio a Phil, el nuevo marido de su madre, buscando frenéticamente entre la muchedumbre. Pero no había señal de su madre. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba? Ellas quizá tuvieran una rocambolesca relación, pero Bella no podía—no debería—dejarla atrás.

Bella se adelantó, intentó seguir a Phil y se abrió paso empujando a través de las masas, pero el guerrero detrás de ella atrapó su muñeca en un férreo agarre. Su sangre se incendió por el sensual toque, después se le congeló por el miedo.

Él le había preguntado si le había olido, y ella le había dicho que no. Bueno, había mentido. Ella inhalaba su erótica y viril fragancia cada vez que él estaba cerca, y ésta disparaba sus hormonas en un loco frenesí. Ahora no era diferente.

—Me golpeaste. —dijo él. La sorpresa no diluida aún teñía sus palabras, como si nadie se hubiese atrevido a levantarle antes una mano—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

En silencio, Bella se volvió y le pegó un rodillazo en las pelotas. Solo alzó la pierna y boom. Contacto. Él se dobló, un estrangulado gruñido jadeó a través de su garganta.

—Ahora ya no estás tan caliente por mi cuerpo, ¿verdad? —masculló ella, sin dejar nunca de buscar.

—Eso… duele. —le gritó.

—Por supuesto que sí, y hay más de donde vino ese si me agarras de nuevo.

Sin otra palabra, se lanzó, apartándose, todavía mirando… mirando… ¡Allí! Por fin. En la esquina, su nuevo padrastro tenía los brazos rodeando a su madre, sujetando con fuerza a Renee en el sitio.

Bella saltó sobre las sillas caídas y fintó alrededor de las mesas volcadas, sorteando y deslizándose a lo largo de un río de ponche rojo. Alguien deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella contra un pecho como un muro—y no era su guerrero. La esencia era diferente, no era lo bastante exótica. Incluso su piel se sentía diferente, no lo bastante caliente. Sus brazos poseían una salpicadura de pelo negro.

Ella gritó y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándole en la barbilla. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con la fuerza del golpe. Él gruñó algo, y aunque ella no conocía su lenguaje sabía que estaba maldiciendo. Sus brazos cayeron a un lado; ella se giró sobre él, lista para pelear.

Nunca debió haber venido aquí, nunca debería haber cogido ese avión. Jamás salía nada bueno de las bodas de su madre. Solo dolor y sufrimiento, y éste era lo peor de todo.

Él hombretón la miraba a través de sus ojos azules.

—Yo solo quería besarte. —dijo él, esta vez en inglés, su voz tan profundamente acentuada que tenía problemas para diferenciar las palabras. Cuando su frenética mente dedujo lo que quería decir, lo abofeteó.

—¡Ow!

—Nada de besos.

¿Qué pasaba con esta Pandilla Esteroide y sus obsesiones carnales? Déjame darte placer. Estarás desesperada por mí. ¡No, no y no! Exceptuando al líder. O el que suponía que era líder. Antes, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez en la carpa, él había hablado en ese extraño lenguaje y todos sus hombres habían entrado en acción. Él, al que estúpidamente deseaba.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Su etérea, hermosa cara se formó en su mente. Ojos que decían fóllame, labios que decían fóllame. Un cuerpo follable. Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta sacar sangre. ¿Cómo esgrimía tal enorme y seductor poder? Incluso ahora, chisporroteaba, dolorida y anhelante.

Un invitado a la boda, obviamente gay, vestido con lentejuelas rosa y pantalones de terciopelo negro, se acercaba al guerrero ante ella. Sin pedir permiso, el hombre envolvió sus ágiles brazos alrededor de la cintura del guerrero y le besó el hombro bronceado por el sol.

El guerrero se puso rígido, y su boca se estiró en una mueca.

—Te dije que pararas. No. Me. Toques. Eres un hombre. ¡Actúa como tal!

Bella no perdió el tiempo en oír el resto de la conversación. Saltó alrededor de sus posibles secuestradores, acortando la distancia entre ella y su madre.

—Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí. —dijo ella al mismo tiempo que Renee decía—. Si no me dejas ir, Phil, ¡te apuñalaré mientras duermes y te arrancaré el corazón!

Unas líneas de tensión estiraron los labios demasiado delgados del novio. La preocupación y el miedo brillaban en sus ojos.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó mirando a Bella.

La urgencia la atravesó.

—Solo lánzala sobre el hombro al estilo bombero y sal corriendo de este infierno. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Es demasiado tarde. —oyó ella detrás suyo.

La familiar y ronca voz la hizo temblar. Hizo que sus músculos se agarrotaran, listos para la sublime satisfacción. Ella se derritió. No, se puso rígida. Una de las manos del líder se deslizó alrededor de su desnudo estómago, bronceada y dura contra su pálida blancura. La carne se le puso de gallina. Su otra mano se deslizó bajando por su hombro, a lo largo de la clavícula y se ancló sobre su pecho cubierto por la concha marina. Ambos brazos tiraron suavemente hacia atrás y la encerraron contra su musculoso y duro pecho, dándole la bienvenida. Aquel delicioso olor de virilidad y noches oscuras iluminadas por la luna llegó hasta ella.

Debería protestar. Al menos reprenderle por tal audacia. Sin embargo, las palabras se negaron a dejar su boca. Y ella contó entre sus bendiciones que no apoyara su propia cabeza contra el hombro de él.

—No más enfrentamientos. —Su cálido aliento le besó el hueco del oído, disparando peligrosas chispas a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Todavía me duele la nariz —añadió él con un mohín—, al igual que mi po… virilidad. Quizás lo primero que tenga que enseñarte es como tratar correctamente la susodicha virilidad.

Oh, Dios. Hundiéndose… hundiéndose… más profundamente en su hechizo. Si no hubiese sido por la barrera de la concha del sujetador, sus dedos habrían rodeado su pezón, probablemente lo pellizcarían haciéndolo rodar. Sus rodillas casi ceden. Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío, ah… mi… exquisito. Absolutamente exquisito. La larga y dura longitud de su erección presionó en la grieta de su trasero y se frotó contra ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron en rendición, una extraña debilidad invadiendo sus miembros. Ella siempre había pensado que era inmune al deseo. En todas las citas que había tenido, jamás se había visto afectada de esa manera. Ni siquiera las que acababan con un beso. Aquellas ahora parecían ínfimas, completamente monótonas.

Los hombres te molestan, se recordó a sí misma, y éste te molesta incluso más que los otros. Sigue pensando así y quizás te lo creas.

Para su horror—ejem, su total placer, ejem—unió su otra mano al juego, cubriéndole el otro pecho.

—El Paraíso, —murmuró él—. ¿Estás segura que no me hueles?

¿Por qué quería él que le oliera con tanta desesperación?

—Estoy segura.

Un pausa. Entonces.

—Imagina cuando te tenga desnuda, lo intensas que serán las sensaciones.

Sí, él la enfadaba. Y quería estar enfadada durante el resto de su vida.

—Por favor. —logró decir ella, con voz entrecortada. Lamentablemente no sabía por lo que rogaba. ¿Libertad, o más de él?

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Sin mostrarle piedad, susurró las palabras directamente en su oído. Sus suaves labios acariciaron el borde exterior; su lengua penetró en el interior, solo para retirarse rápidamente y dejarla temblando por más—. ¿Por favor que te lleve a mi casa? ¿Por favor dame indescriptible placer? Di las palabras y lo haré.

Oh, Dios.

A su alrededor, reinaron los excitados gorjeos y gemidos entrecortados de pasión cuando otras parejas robaban unos momentos para abrazarse. No importaba que nadie le prestara la más mínima muestra de atención.

Si no lo paraba pronto, iba a deslizar los dedos por delante de su falda y entrar en su mismo calor. Lo sabía, lo sentía en la apretada tensión de su agarre.

—Por favor, deja que nos vayamos. Solo déjanos en paz.

—Temo que esa es la única cosa que no puedo hacer por ti —él le apretó los pechos—. Necesito con tanta desesperación estar dentro de ti.

Ella tragó aire. No pienses en sus palabras, no pienses en sus palabras.

—Yo no te daré nada excepto problemas. Soy medio excéntrica, la mayor parte de la gente ni siquiera soporta estar a mi alrededor.

—Pronto te tendré tan saciada que todo lo que serás capaz de hacer será sonreír.

—Sáciame a mí. —dijo su madre, finalmente arrancándose del agarre de Phil. Ella se enroscó alrededor de los tobillos del guerrero, besándole los pies—. Sáciame a mí, te lo ruego.

—Despierta. —exigió Bella. El ver a su madre recién casada humillándose a sí misma rompió el hechizo sensual—. ¡Corre! ¡Escapa!

Él ignoró a Renee diciendo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, dulz… amor? —la pregunta surgió tan tranquilamente como si fuese un hecho cotidiano el tener a alguien babeando en sus botas.

—Soy Renee, —contestó su madre antes de que Bella pudiera hablar—, pero puedes llamarme lo que quieras.

Suspirando, él se inclinó, levantando a Renee de una mano y empujándola hacia Phil. Su agarre sobre Bella nunca se perdió.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —repitió él, teniendo que hablar por encima de los repentinos sollozos de Renee.

Amotinada, Bella presionó los labios en una delgada línea y se obligó a ignorar el fuego embriagador y seductor que zumbaba por su cuerpo. ¿Qué podría hacer para obligar a que su madre escuchara? ¿Para arrancar a la estúpida mujer se su encantamiento?

—Haré un trato contigo. Yo te diré mi nombre, y entonces tú me dirás el tuyo. —él hizo una pausa. Cuando ella no respondió, él continuó—. Soy Edward, el líder de los Nimphs. Tú puedes llamarme, "oh, Dios". Es lo que la gente de la superficie ha preferido llamarme.

Edward. El nombre susurró a lo largo de cada corredor y hueco de su mente. Él…espera. ¿Había dicho gente de la superficie?

Una pausa, amplia, pesada y tensa, cayó sobre ellos igual que una cortina. Entonces.

—Me sorprendes —dijo él, su melodioso timbre teñido de confusión—. Esperaba que mi compañera…

Una serie de palabras extranjeras lo interrumpió.

Poniéndose rígido, Edward se enfrentó al que habló. Bella hizo lo mismo. El hombre era casi tan alto como el que la sostenía, pero su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas. Él, también, solo llevaba pantalones y botas, el amplio pecho bronceado y desnudo al descubierto. Él dijo algo más.

Edward respondió en la misma lengua confusa.

¿Qué estaban diciendo?

Cuando él habló, el hombre moreno indicó a Bella con una indicación de la barbilla. Lo que quiera que replicara Edward, no fue agradable. Su tono fue duro, completamente inflexible. Cayendo como una orden. El guerrero se detuvo solo un momento, se encogió de hombros y se alejó a zancadas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Intentando no entrar en pánico nuevamente, Bella inclinó la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia Edward.

Resultó ser un error. Un enorme error recubierto de chocolate. En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, una ola de energía sexual se esparció entre ellos, más fuerte que antes, indiscutible e irresistible. La comió por completo con sus ojos, mordisco a mordisco, desnudándola mentalmente, montándola ya. Duro. Rápido.

Aparta la mira. ¡Aparta la mirada, demonios! Algo más de aquella intensa y fija mirada y se correría. En ese mismo momento, sin ningún estímulo físico.

La necesidad anidó entre sus piernas, reuniéndose caliente y mojada, moviéndose en espiral por su estómago, sus pezones.

—Oh, Dios, —jadeó. ¡Aparta la mirada! La dolorosa intensidad era demasiada—. ¿De qué hablabais? —No había querido gritar, pero la pregunta salió arrancada de ella cuando bajó su mirada al suelo.

—Voy a llevarte a tu nuevo hogar —respondió él—. Vendrás a vivir conmigo y me ocuparé de todas tus necesidades. ¿Vendrás por propia voluntad?

—Infiernos, no. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre sus sandalias mientras luchaba por la urgencia de mirarle de nuevo a la cara—. Me quedo aquí. ¿Me has oído? ¡Me quedo aquí!

Él se inclinó, su boca acariciando su oído.

—Estoy encantado de que digas eso, porque ahora cargaré contigo. —Sin otra palabra, la recogió y se la echó al hombro como si no pesara nada más que una bolsa de plumas.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Burro! ¡Gilipollas! —Ella luchó y pataleó con todo lo que tenía y su rodilla le dio en el estómago—. Bájame. Te haré miserable. Nunca dejaré de pelear contigo. No veré por tus necesidades.

—Tú, amor, harás de mí un hombre muy satisfecho —sonrió él—. Eso te lo prometo.

Él se adelantó a zancadas hacia la fila de mujeres. Incluso aunque luchaba, Bella sostuvo la acuosa mirada de su madre hasta que la tapa de la carpa fue hecha a un lado y Edward se la llevó en la noche. Al menos su madre no sería obligada a pasar… por lo que todos estos hombres le iban a hacer a ella y a las otras.

El resto de los hombres se unieron al paso de Edward. Las jóvenes, mujeres solteras seguían alegremente, felices, detrás de ellos. Dentro de la tienda de campaña, seguían los sollozos femeninos.

—Llévame contigo —gritaban varias—. Por favor. Te lo ruego.

Bella se quedó quieta. Se frotó los ojos, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Seguramente este enorme y fornido guerrero, pecaminosamente magnífico no la estaba llevando encima del hombro, dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia el océano, decidido a llevarla a su casa. Donde quiera que pudiera estar. ¿Qué debería haber? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Edward vaciló durante un momento, como hicieron los demás.

—Hermoso —susurró él, mirando fijamente el cielo de la aterciopelada noche, los puntos de luz de las estrellas—. Tan hermoso. —Él hablaba en inglés… ¿Por ella?—. Ahora que tenemos a nuestras mujeres, podemos disfrutar de las vistas.

—Los cielos parecen extenderse por siempre —dijo otro, imitándolo. Él, también, habló en su lengua nativa, siguiendo el ejemplo de Edward.

—Había soñado con esta tierra, pero nunca había imaginado tal majestuosidad.

—¿Estáis seguro de que no podemos quedarnos aquí, mi Rey? Podríamos traer al resto del ejército y…

Edward sacudió la cabeza, y las hebras sedosas de su pelo acariciaron su espalda desnuda. Ella tembló.

—Estoy seguro. —dijo él—. Emmet fue muy claro. Quedarse en la superficie, es morir en la superficie. No podemos quedarnos mucho. —Él comenzó a adelantarse, esperando que cada uno de ellos lo siguieran. Así hicieron.

—¡Por última vez, déjame! —gritó Bella. Aporreando su espalda—. ¡Ahora!

Él le pegó a cambio en el culo, después la sorprendió y excitó cuando se lo masajeó para alejar el aguijón. Su mano se recreó y saboreó la sensación de su trasero. Si su falda de hierbas se separara más…

Ella gruñó por lo bajo. Enfadada con él, enfadada con ella misma. Permanecer fría y sin emoción no era una opción.

—Esto es ilegal. Te van a arrestar. Los criminales siempre son arrestados. En el proceso voy a solicitar la pena de muerte.

—Tan pronto como te haya probado, podré morir como un hombre feliz.

—¿Se supone que vas a callarme con eso? —ella le aporreó la espalda con los puños, observando la arena salpicada por sus pies. El eco de las olas llenó sus oídos—. ¿Se supone que he de estar feliz porque me lleves como un saco de patatas? ¿Y por qué diablos estás caminando hacia el agua?

—Ya te lo dije. Nos vamos a mi casa. —Con paso grácil, pasó por encima de varios hombres vestido con el equipo de submarinismo que todavía permanecían tirados inmóviles en la playa.

—¿Tú mataste a esos hombres? —Exigió ella—¿Quiénes son?

—Nos esperaban en el portal y nos atacaron, así que no me detuve a buscar una presentación. Y no, no los matamos. Simplemente los hicimos dormir. — Edward entró en el océano. Las olas lamieron sus tobillos… sus rodillas… sus muslos. Las saladas gotitas rociaban su cara, quemándole los ojos.

Un ahogado grito escapó de sus labios.

—¡Para! Detente en este instante. Bájame.

Él siguió moviéndose, hundiéndose más y más profundamente en el agua.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Voy a ahogarme.

—Nunca permitiré que te pase nada, pequeña Rayo de Luna —de todos modos, él siguió adentrándose en el agua. Las otras mujeres continuaron alegremente, cada una llevando una vertiginosa sonrisa. Como si el jugar con sus muertes fuera absolutamente aceptable. Incluso divertido.

Espera. No, no todas las mujeres los seguían felizmente. La de rizos oscuros luchaba contra su captor, luchando por liberarse.

El corazón de Bella palpitó en su pecho, un errático toque de tambor. Un golpe de guerra.

—Vas a matarnos a todas, tú súper enorme G.I. Joe. Vas a—umph. —tragó agua salada y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba totalmente sumergida. Le ardían los ojos. Se le cerraba la garganta. El pelo flotaba alrededor de su cara como hilos de marfil.

El estúpido hombre mantuvo sus fuertes brazos cerrados alrededor de ella, uno curvado sobre sus rodillas, el otro sobre la pequeña espalda. Sus palmas eran calientes, tan calientes, un alarmante contraste contra el frío líquido. El pelo plateado siguió bailando alrededor de ella. Los coloridos peces nadaban por delante de su línea de visión. Ella quiso gritar. Ah, como deseaba gritar. Pero cada vez que abría la boca, tragaba más agua.

El se hundió más y más. Ella necesitaba respirar, ¡maldito fuera! En cualquier minuto iban a reventarle los pulmones. Edward estaba loco. Un asesino que se ahogaba en una misión suicida.

Ella luchó contra su agarre con todas sus fuerzas, pateando, golpeando, arañando. Finalmente el océano se hizo tan profundo que él no podía permanecer derecho. Se inclinaron hacia delante, y él empezó a utilizar sus poderosas piernas para llevarlos nadando aún más profundo. Más profundo todavía.

Voy a morir, se dio cuenta. Morir de verdad. El terror la golpeó. Ya sus pulmones chillaban por aire. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer y morir no era una de ellas. Quería escribir un libro, tal vez un jugoso romance donde la heroína experimentara el amor que Bella siempre se había negado. También quería ponerse otro tatuaje, tal vez una bonita flor. Su primer tatuaje, un cráneo y unas tibias cruzadas en lo bajo de su espalda, había sido algo que había hecho en un intento de llamar la atención de sus padres.

Su madre lo había notado finalmente y todavía le enviaba cupones para retirarse el tatuaje cada pocas semanas. Los cupones le hacían gracia, realmente la hacían sentirse querida, si no amada.

Trató de formarse otro pensamiento, pero su mente estaba en blanco, cortándose y volviéndose tan oscura como el agua. Respira, gritó mentalmente. Respira antes de que te desmayes.

De repente el agua se aclaró, tan vítrea que podía ver perfectamente como si estuviera en la tierra. Incluso la sal se disipó, calmando sus irritados ojos. Edward tiró de ella hasta que quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Trató automáticamente de apartarse de él, pero la mantuvo apretada.

Tal vez era lo mejor. Ella no quería perder su única conexión con la vida. Y ahora mismo, Edward era su único sólido ancla, aunque fuera un psicótico.

Sí, en ese momento él era tanto el destructor como el salvador.

"Aire" —articuló ella. Su cuerpo rindiéndose a los espasmos, obligándola a intentar aspirar aire. No importaba, aquella agua todavía la rodeaba.

"Pronto" —articuló él también. E indicó con su cabeza, y ella estaba lo bastante exenta de pánico como para volverse y mirar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio surgir delante el gelatinoso remolino. ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa? ¿Y por qué Edward estaba nadando directamente hacia ello?

Tenía que… detenerle. Con un tembloroso brazo, se estiró para bloquear su avance momentáneamente. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron el remolino. Instantáneamente el acuático mundo se convirtió en la oscura nada, un abismo que le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Un centenar de gritos le atravesaron los oídos, violentos, intensos. Aguijoneando cada poro, el dolor demasiado para ser soportado.

Una brillante corriente de luz hizo erupción y silbó pasándola, luego desapareció totalmente. El viento se levantó, azotando y girando a su alrededor una y otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Él también había desaparecido.

El mareo la consumió mientras seguía girando. Sola. Asustada. Sin final a la vista.

Cayendo… y cayendo…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

—Te tengo, Luna.

Fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Bella, y ella agradecidamente enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Edward. En ese momento no le importaba quién la estaba sosteniendo, estaba simplemente feliz de que alguien lo hiciera. Incluso envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, reforzando su agarre. Finalmente podía respirar, no podía dejar de caer.

—No me dejes ir —gritó.

—Nunca.

Jamás se había agarrado a alguien con tal fuerza, tal necesidad. Que Edward se aferrara a ella tan fuertemente era… consolador, algo que había anhelado durante muchos años antes de convencerse a sí misma de que no necesitaba o quería tal cosa. Y lo creería de nuevo, mañana.

Estaban girando más rápido y más rápido, izquierda y derecha, cayendo hacia lo desconocido. Su estómago se revolvía con nauseas. No entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo; sólo sabía que el agua había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado, dejando sólo este túnel negro con forma de espiral que se extendía eternamente.

— Edward —jadeó—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No te preocupes, amor. Terminará en un minuto.

¿Hablaba de muerte?

Luces zumbantes resplandecieron una vez más a través de sus oídos, oscilantes luciérnagas se extinguieron todas demasiado rápido y fueron reemplazadas por esa espesa y opresiva oscuridad. El conjunto de gritos incrementó en volumen e hizo añicos su frágil sostén a la calma. No. ¡No! Sus sienes martillaron con un agudo dolor. Su sangre se congeló, sin embargo el sudor formaba gotas sobre su piel. El miedo la asió en un doloroso agarre.

Cuando era una niña pequeña su cuento de hadas favorito era Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Una y otra vez había leído acerca de Alicia cayendo por el agujero del conejo, y había querido caer en ese agujero. Ahora no. En este momento en que se sentía como Alicia, cayendo en picado a lo desconocido, no le gustaba.

Alicia había aterrizado en un mundo completamente diferente, y ese pensamiento asustaba a Bella más de lo que nunca llegaría a admitir.

—No estoy segura… de cuanto más… puedo aguantar —jadeó.

Después, repentinamente, Edward golpeó una base sólida. Sus rodillas se doblaron, absorbiendo el impacto y la vibración tembló a través de ella. Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola con su determinada fuerza.

—Tómate un momento para respirar —la deslizó sobre su cuerpo poco a poco gradualmente—. Respira para mí, amor. No siento tu pecho moverse.

Adentro. Afuera. El aire llenaba y dejaba sus pulmones. Adentro. Afuera. Sorprendentemente, se calmó. Podía oler el aroma de él, salado, abrasador. Podía sentir su calor, su fuerza.

—Bien, bien. Pero estás pálida —dijo Edward con un rastro de preocupación en la voz.

—Siempre estoy pálida —murmuró.

Se percató de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, apretados fuertemente. Muy despacio se forzó a abrirlos.

Habían entrado en una cueva. Tragó. ¿Cómo habían llegado a una cueva? Las paredes eran sombrías y rocosas, piedras plateadas salpicadas con carmesí. Un penetrante olor metálico atravesó el frío aire helado, y ese frío aire helado continuó envolviendo el empapado, casi desnudo cuerpo de Bella, ahuyentando el calor de Edward. Esa helada brisa agitó su falda y sus cabellos mojados, se estremeció.

Se giró lentamente, percatándose de todo detalle. Uno por uno, los otros guerreros salieron de un claro banco, tipo gelatina, que misteriosamente giraba en espiral. Sostenían a tantas mujeres asustadas y temblorosas como podían. La neblina se enrolló a su alrededor y se arrastró hacia el techo. La escena entera era como algo salido de una película. ¿Dónde estoy?

Temblando, Bella encaró a su captor una vez más. Su mirada viajó sobre él, comenzando por sus pies calzados con botas, subiendo por sus musculosas piernas, pasando por encima de las masculinas… partes de su pecho. Gotitas de agua cayendo de sus pequeños pezones marrones, a través del aro de plata de su pezón, y juntándose en su ombligo. No tenía vello en el pecho, ni una hebra se atrevía a estropear su perfección. Cuerda tras cuerda de tentador músculo marcaba su bronceado estomago.

¿Cómo podía una persona ser totalmente perfecta?

La mirada se dirigió hacia arriba, finalmente encontrando su rostro. Su salvaje y sorprendentemente perfecto rostro. Perfectas cejas color arena, perfectos ojos cristalinos, perfecta nariz. Perfectos labios, exuberantes y rosados. Por supuesto, ahora lucía contusiones debajo de los ojos porque lo había golpeado en la nariz. De cualquier modo, incluso con esas contusiones, era la criatura más sensual y erótica que había visto nunca. Vestía confianza como una capa; irradiaba una primaria ferocidad.

Alzando su mano, gentilmente deslizó la yema de sus dedos por su frente, nariz y barbilla, quitando el agua. Quería retirarse, pero no podía convocar la fuerza. Su toque reverberaba a través de ella como un cable enchufado. Caliente. Quemando.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Rayo de Luna —el deseo revestía sus palabras como si también hubiera sentido las chispas—. Bienvenida a Atlantis.

Atlantis. Ella parpadeó una, dos veces. Atlantis… ¿la ciudad enterrada debajo del océano? ¿Cómo el océano del que acababa de emerger? Su boca se secó. De ninguna manera. De ninguna maldita manera.

—Por favor dime que quisiste decir Atlanta, en Georgia, y tu acento lo estropeó.

Frunció el ceño.

—No conozco a esta Georgia. Me oíste correctamente. Has entrado en Atlantis, ciudad de las más finas creaciones de los dioses. Hogar de los nymphs, vampiros, demonios y muchas otras que no merecen mencionarse porque no son importantes.

No, no, no. Infiernos, no. Sacudió la cabeza, su mente trataba valientemente de desacreditar tal explicación. Atlantis era un mito. No podía ser real. Las criaturas que él había nombrado eran también un mito. No podían ser reales. Por el amor de Dios, ¿Vampiros? ¿Demonios? En pesadillas, tal vez, pero no en la realidad.

Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas, Alicia.

No, no, no, pensó de nuevo. Tenía que haber otra explicación. Y sin embargo… no podía pensar en ninguna otra. Había entrado en el mar, cayendo en un túnel oscuro, y ahora estaba en una cueva. Una cueva situada debajo del agua, no sobre ella.

Atlantis susurró a través de su mente. Tragó en seco, reforzando su asimiento al descreimiento, no deseando abandonarlo ni siquiera por un momento. El hacerlo significaba aceptar la locura de la afirmación de Edward, la afirmación de un trastornado secuestrador.

—Así que me ahogué y estoy en el infierno —sus ojos abiertos, inclinó su barbilla testarudamente—. Obviamente, tú eres el diablo.

—Lo veremos. Hombres —llamó Edward con un rudo gruñido. Su penetrante mirada nunca dejo su rostro—. Llevad a las mujeres y reunid al resto de mi ejército en el comedor. La elección comenzará pronto.

Con un aire de ansiosa anticipación, los guerreros pasaron a la acción. Uno trató de asir el brazo de ella, pero Edward lo detuvo con un salvaje, "Yo llevaré a ésta" justo cuando golpeaba a la mano del ofensor.

—Como usted desee, mi rey.

¿Rey? ¡Rey! Ellos subieron pesadamente por una tosca escalera de madera, las mujeres cerca a sus talones. La mayoría de los hombres estaban sonriendo y palmeándose mutuamente en sus espaldas.

—¿A quién elegirás? —Escuchó decir a uno de ellos.

—Quiero a la pelirroja. Sus pechos son… —respondió otro con sinceridad.

Su parloteo se desvaneció.

Un solo hombre permaneció atrás. O tal vez había estado esperando en la cueva. No estaba mojado como todos los demás. Vestía una camiseta blanca con un profundo cuello en V que casi alcanzaba su ombligo y unos ceñidos pantalones blancos.

Edward finalmente la liberó de su mirada y se giró al restante guerrero.

—¿Cómo están los prisioneros? —Preguntó.

¿Prisioneros? Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, y se agarró la garganta. Querido Dios.

El hombre dio una respuesta brusca en el extraño lenguaje que había oído usar antes a Edward, pero Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—Habla en la lengua humana.

—Vivos —dio el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

Espera. ¿Lengua humana? ¿Qué hacía eso del dialecto de Edward? ¿En humano?

—¿Te han dado algún problema? —Preguntó Edward.

—Para nada, mi rey.

—Muy bien. Continúa velando por sus necesidades —ondeó la mano para despedirlo, frunció el ceño y volvió a llamarlo—. ¿Ha habido alguna palabra acerca de las mujeres?

—Ninguna.

—Muy bien —dijo, su decepción estaba clara—. Puedes irte.

El hombre asintió y se retiró ruidosamente, sus botas golpeando sobre el rocoso suelo.

—¿Qué prisioneros? —Se descubrió Bella preguntando en un tembloroso aliento.

—Bestias. Asesinos —se giró hacia ella y fue golpeada nuevamente por su completa majestuosidad. Aire helado a su espalda, puro calor enfrente—. No tengas miedo, ya que no tendrán permitido acercarse a ti. Algunos serán un regalo para mi amigo, Emmet, y otros serán usados como intercambio.

Cuan ominosos sonaban ambos planes. ¿Qué tenía planeado para ella? ¿Sería un regalo para uno de sus amigos? ¿Sería usada como herramienta de intercambio?

La observó con una amenazante intensidad posesiva. El agua de su cabello estaba ya secándose, iluminando los mechones en una rica miel dorada. Varias de esas hebras caían sobre su frente salpicando pequeñas y persistentes gotas sobre sus mejillas.

—Veo el descreimiento en tus hermosos ojos —dijo, apoyando un hombro sobre la irregular pared plateada—, y lo haré lo mejor que pueda para probarte mi afirmación de que esto es Atlantis. Cuanto más rápido aceptes la verdad, más rápido me aceptarás a mí.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se estiró y aplico presión en la piedra de canto rodado detrás de ella. Su mano le rozó la piel desnuda, disparando aquellos choques eléctricos a través de su sangre. Se volvió, viendo una de las enormes rocas incrustadas en la pared deslizarse hacia atrás y hundirse profundamente. Al tiempo que descendía, una entrada secreta se reveló. Las rocas crujieron y gruñeron al separarse. Paso a paso, un liso y vidrioso cristal fue expuesto.

Su boca cayó abierta en una imitación de la entrada. Sin pedirlo, sus pies la llevaron a la apertura. Agua giraba detrás de la separación, y arena oscilaba en el fondo del mar. Corales rosados y peces multicolores danzaban en un perezoso vals. Plantas esmeraldas se elevaban orgullosamente.

—Eso es el fondo del océano —dijo, temerosa y en shock—. Ese es el escalofriante fondo del océano.

—Lo sé. Descubrí esta pared sólo unos días atrás y he pasado muchas horas aquí abajo. Quita la respiración, ¿cierto?

Un gentil zumbido hizo eco en sus oídos cuando posó la palma sobre el cristal. La frialdad y las vibraciones del agua le aseguraron que no era una alucinación. Mi Dios. Atlantis. Al tiempo que miraba atentamente, tratando de afrontar lo que estaba viendo, una hermosísima mujer de cabello oscuro nadó hacia el cristal. No, no una mujer. La frente de Bella se arrugó en shock. Una sirena. Una sirena de pecho desnudo y cola ondulante.

La curiosidad destelló en sus ojos verdes. Estiró un exquisito brazo y posó su mano exactamente donde descansaba la de Bella. Jadeando. Bella la alejó con una sacudida. El shock la golpeaba atravesándola, y su mano cayó a un lado. Su boca se secó. Sus rodillas se sacudieron. La criatura frunció el entrecejo… hasta que su mirada se fijó en Edward. Ella sonrió, placer destellando en sus ojos, y saludó con su mano.

—¿La conoces? —Se las arregló Bella para preguntar.

Él asintió, pero no se explicó.

La mujer… sirena… lo que sea, tenía el rostro de un ángel, inocente y más amoroso que un largo esperado amanecer. Largo cabello negro se rizaba alrededor de sus delicados hombros y exuberantes pechos. Su cola resplandecía como fibras de vidrio, una irradiación de violetas, amarillos, verdes y rosas, cada escala un calidoscopio de colores. Deseo denudo adornaba sus facciones al mirar a Edward.

—¿Ahora me crees? —Preguntó.

—Sí —La admisión dejo a Bella con una respiración desigual.

Parte de ella quería hundirse en el suelo lleno de pequeñas ramas, enrollarse en una bola y llorar. He sido abducida por un Atlante, acarreada a una ciudad debajo del mar. La otra parte quería… no sabía qué.

Otra sirena se unió a la morena, una sinfonía de curvas y colores, presionándose a sí misma contra el cristal y sonriendo seductoramente a Edward. La pasión nublaba sus ojos amatistas. Bella no tenía duda de lo que las dos mujeres estaban pensando: "menage trois".

—Dijiste que este era el hogar de las creaciones más finas de los dioses, —dijo suavemente. Sin mirarlo, preguntó, —¿qué clase de criatura eres? —Ya había mencionado que no era humano.

—Soy un nymph —su tono lleno de orgullo—. El nymph, en realidad. Rey de mi pueblo. Líder. Guerrero —vaciló—. Amante.

Un nymph. Otro así llamado mito. Un ser sexual. Seductor. Irresistible. Capaz de dar placer con una mirada, una palabra. La belleza personificada. Edward encajaba en la descripción perfectamente, y eso la asustaba mucho más que si le hubiera dicho que era un demonio succionador de almas de las profundidades del infierno.

—Creí que los nymphs estaban… —Obsesionados con el sexo… podía ser. Continuamente desnudos… cerca. Queriendo acostarse con cualquier cosa que se moviera… probablemente—. Hembra —terminó débilmente.

Él bufó y se acercó a ella.

—Hay hembras, sí, pero mayormente somos machos.

Dios, tenía que salir allí. Su cercanía alteraba su sensación de paz y la reducía a una hormona temblorosa y hambrienta de sexo. Sus pezones ya se habían endurecido. Su estomago se estremeció.

—Llévame a casa, Edward. No pertenezco aquí.

No replicó. La pared comenzó a cerrarse, escondiendo la vista del agua gradualmente, haciendo desaparecer las ahora enfurecidas sirenas golpeando sobre el cristal. Bella cubrió su boca con una temblorosa mano.

—Por favor llévame a casa.

—Amor, esta es tu casa ahora. Te juro, que pronto la adoraras como lo hago yo.

Cuan encantador sonaba. Su ronco tono prometía interminables noches de pasión y días de salvaje abandono.

Resiste. Escapa. Más que nunca, necesitaba la seguridad del entumecimiento. Cuadró sus hombros y elevó su barbilla. No sentiría nada por este hombre; sería ruda, totalmente desagradable. Algunas veces esa era la única manera de mantener a alguien a distancia.

—Me voy a casa —dijo determinada—. Con o sin tu permiso.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, pasó a la acción y corrió hacia el remolino. Sus sandalias se enterraron entre las rocas y ramas. La respiración atrapada en su garganta, quemando, urgiéndola. Casi allí… sólo otro paso…

Edward la agarró por su brazo y la giró en redondo.

—¡No! —gritó, golpeando hacia atrás.

—Si entras al portal sin mí, morirás —las palabras mantenían un inequívoco dejo de furia. Su mano se tensó sobre ella—. Nunca serás capaz de nadar la longitud de agua sola. ¿Entiendes? Morirás allí fuera, tu cuerpo no será nada más que alimento para los peces.

Ella se calmó, su sangre enfriándose en las venas. El agua… ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado del agua? Como si la hubiera encadenado por las muñecas y rodillas a la pared, estaba atrapada. Escapa y muere. Quédate y… ¿qué? No importaba, realmente. Vivir aquí no implicaba ningún encanto, no cuando tenía al Rey del Placer con quien pelear.

—Tú puedes nadar esa distancia —dijo, usando su tono más altivo—. Te ordeno que me lleves a casa.

—Es mi más inmenso placer darte cualquier cosa y todo lo que pidas, pero no puedo darte eso. Cualquier otra cosa que desees será tuya —liberó su agarre de su brazo y deslizó las yemas por su clavícula—. Un día cercano espero será a mí lo que desees.

Alerta roja, alerta roja. Tenía que conseguir alejarse, tenía que escaparse de ese tentador deseo. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde podría ir?

—Al menos dime tu nombre —la engatusó.

—Jódete —las palabras emergieron sin aliento, más que insultante como ella había intentado.

Fuego exquisito siguió el mismo camino que sus dedos, luego viajó a por la longitud de su espina. Peligroso.

Una pesada pausa se extendió entre ellos. Todo el tiempo, Edward irradiaba una sensación de divertimento, tristeza y enfado. ¿Tristeza? Frunció el entrecejo. Seguramente no. Los pesados guerreros machos nunca estaban tristes. ¿Cierto?

Su brazo se curvó alrededor de su cintura con una fuerza impenetrable.

—Ven entonces, Jódete, y te mostraré el palacio —se encaminó a través de esa larga escalera con forma de espiral, tosca y ordinariamente construida.

No sabiendo que más hacer, lo siguió sin protestar. Realmente, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Déjame en esta fría y húmeda cueva hasta pudrirme? Cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más surrealista y maldito que el último.

Tenía que haber otra forma de ir a casa; solo tenía que encontrarla. Bella estudió las marcas de la pared. Cuanto más alto subía, menos puntiagudas se volvían las rocas. Parecía que estaban cubiertas de destellos, brillando e invitándola a tocar. Incapaz de resistirse, posó la punta de su dedo sobre la lisa superficie.

Edward se detuvo abruptamente. Se chocó contra su espalda y jadeo ante el abrasador contacto de cuerpo completo. Al mismo tiempo que retrocedía apresuradamente, giró en redondo y la encaró. La empujó contra la fría pared, su furioso entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos turquesas brillando con propósito.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó.

Su imponente postura no la asustó. No, ella luchó contra la oleada de excitación. Embriagadora y dichosa excitación.

—Infiernos, no —dijo.

—Eso no fue un pedido, amor. Fue una orden.

—Deberías haberme llevado a casa cuando tuviste tu oportunidad. Nunca haré nada de lo que me digas. Te lo dije antes.

Una de sus cejas se arqueó.

—Entonces mantén los ojos abiertos.

—Buen intento.

Él exhaló un aliento frustrado.

—No quiero que sepas el camino de vuelta al portal. No me obligues a vendarte los ojos.

—¿Obligarte? Por favor —Su sonrisa se convirtió en rabia—. Dudo seriamente que pueda forzarte a hacer cualquier cosa que no quisieras ya hacer. Lo mismo se aplica a mí. No me gustas, no confío en ti y nunca serás capaz de malearme a tu voluntad.

—Podría haberte mentido —al tiempo que hablaba, reducía la pequeña distancia entre ellos, invadiéndola, comiéndose su espacio personal. Pero no la tocó. No, la dejo ansiándolo—. Podría haberte dicho que te volverías ciega si miraras a las rocas. No hubieras notado la diferencia. Pero sólo habrá verdad entre nosotros. No importa cuan cruel sea, siempre te diré la verdad.

Su desafió se evaporó, y el miedo proclamó el estado central, traspasó la masa de deseo peleando por la vida. Su tono era tan definitivo. De verdad esperaba que ella permaneciera aquí. Esperaba que lo obedeciera. Que confiara en él.

Edward había dicho anteriormente que él y sus hombres la querían a ella y a las otras por sus cuerpos. Traducción: sexo. ¿Iban a ser esclavas? ¿Iba a ser la esclava de Edward? Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon en pequeñas hendiduras. Moriría antes, y mataría a cada hombre que alcanzara en el proceso. Había pasado su infancia siendo una esclava de los edictos de sus padres. Besa a tu nuevo papi, Bella. Dale a esa mujer mi número de teléfono, Bella. No te atrevas a usar lenguaje obsceno, Bella.

Había peleado duro por su independencia y no renunciaría a ella por nadie.

—¿Tuvieron las otras mujeres que cerrar los ojos? —Preguntó.

Él deslizó su lengua por sus dientes.

—No.

—Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la de ella, acortando la distancia que restaba paso a precioso paso. Su cálido aliento acarició su rostro, pero aún no la tocaba. Su aroma masculino emanaba deliciosamente.

—Al contrario de ti, las demás no tratarán de escapar.

—No lo sé. La del cabello negro rizado no se la veía tan feliz de estar aquí.

Algo oscuro se estableció en su expresión.

No enfurezcas al hombre. Ninguna referencia a lo que haría.

—¿Qué tal si prometo no intentar escapar? —No planeaba tratar, planeaba tener éxito.

—Me reiría de tal evidente mentira y luego te regañaría por mentirle a tu hombre.

—¡No eres mi hombre!

—Aún no —pero el "lo seré" hizo eco entre ellos, sin decirse, sin embargo poderoso.

—Nunca jamás —dijo a través de dientes apretados.

Arrugó la frente, con la confusión estableciéndose sobre sus hermosos rasgos.

—Continúas sorprendiéndome. ¿Cómo eres capaz de resistirme con tal fervor?

¿Estaba resistiéndosele? No lo sabía. Nunca se había sentido tan… necesitada. Incluso ahora, cuando el desafío golpeaba duros puñetazos a través de ella, su corazón palpitaba, su piel se estiró demasiado tensa. Su calor se deslizó sobre ella, dentro, haciendo añicos y astillando el hielo que había levantado. Sus pezones aún se alzaban por él. Sus piernas se apartaron suavemente, invitando a un íntimo deslizamiento, a una presión dura. Sólo… invitando.

Las ventanas de su nariz se dilataron como si sintiera su creciente despertar. Si se movía otra pulgada, habría encajado completamente contra ella. Finalmente. Una parte de ella gritaba en protesta, otra temblaba en bienvenida.

—Quiero tocarte y besarte, amor, y sentir…

—¡No! —gritó—. Nada besar. Nada tocar. Y por el amor de Dios, deja de llamarme "amor" —pero, oh, el pensamiento de sus labios regodeándose con los suyos era embriagador—. No te conozco, y como dije, estoy malditamente segura de que no me gustas. Me secuestraste. Mereces tiempo en la cárcel, no una sesión de sexo.

—Puedo hacer que te guste —posó sus palmas a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándola en un duro y musculoso círculo, tocando su cabello pero no su piel—. Oh, puedo hacerlo.

La verdad de su afirmación destelló entre ellos despiadadamente. Porque en el fondo, admitía que con cada segundo que pasaba, le gustaba más. Lo deseaba más. Deseaba ese contacto piel a piel que le estaba negando. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¿Haciéndola desesperarse por algo que no podía tener?

¡Idiota! Bella no necesitaba una gran experiencia con los hombres para saber que se balanceaba en un precario límite. Si la empujaba, se desmoronaría. Tomaría el placer momentáneo que le ofrecía y estaría feliz por ello. Pero al tomarlo, no sería mejor que las otras, olvidando su atroz crimen y arrojándose a sus sexys pies.

Sería una de aquellas patéticas criaturas que hacían cualquier cosa por placer, cualquier cosa por amor. Al igual que su madre.

Hazlo despreciarte. Hiérelo. ¡Ahora! Determinada, tiró hacia arriba su rodilla. Él anticipó la acción y salto hacia atrás, fuera de la distancia de ataque. Su boca se afinó y se afirmó.

—Te lo advierto —encontró su mirada, azul penetrante contra marrón puro. Determinación contra determinación—. Pelea contra mí si lo necesitas, pero no intentes escapar. Te castigaré, no tengas duda.

Se forzó a tragar.

—No he empezado a pelear. ¿Y a qué infiernos te refieres con que me castigarás? —No necesitaba forzar su furia, se incrementaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Hace un momento dijiste que nunca podrías lastimarme.

—Hay maneras de castigar a una mujer que no la lastimarán físicamente.

—Y apuesto a que conoces cada una de ellas, enfermo pervertido.

Él liberó un largo y frustrado suspiro.

—No tenemos tiempo de pelear ahora. Ven. Te mostraré Atlantis antes de que nos reunamos con los otros—. Estirándose, le ofreció su mano.

Ella miró a sus afilados y puntiagudos dedos, a sus callos y cicatrices recortadas a través de su palma, un contraste con su perfecta belleza. Al tiempo que lo miraba, su enojo se drenó. Fuerza total yacía allí, durmiente ahora, pero preparada para matar en cualquier momento. Excepto… podría haberla aplastado con esas manos en cualquier momento. No le había mostrado nada más que gentileza.

Mujer tonta, se regañó, posando su mano en la de él. Por supuesto que no te ha herido. Necesita una esclava saludable. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella. Al momento del contacto, oscuras y eróticas pulsaciones escocieron atravesándola. Se habían tocado antes, y cada vez había suscitado chispas. Pero está vez… fue más intenso. Una conciencia profunda de este contacto piel a piel que ella había deseado tan desesperadamente pero no había querido querer. Jadeando, trató de tirar fuertemente de él, de ayudar a la conexión. La sostuvo con fuerza.

—Mía —dijo.

Ella mordió el interior de sus mejillas contra el placer de que esa sola declaración agitó. —No entiendo nada de esto. No te entiendo.

—Lo harás. A su momento.

Las temibles palabras, ¿advertencia? ¿Promesa? Sonaban en su cabeza en el mismo instante en que subía por el resto de la escalera de madera. Al final de esta, dos brillantes puertas de cristal se mantenían abiertas por dos gigantes rubíes. ¿Sostenedores de puestas enjoyados?

La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella.

—¿Por qué tienes la entrada abierta de esta manera?

—Se necesita un medallón de dragón para abrir y cerrar las entradas, y no deseo usar nada que pertenezca a un dragón —pronunció la palabra dragón como si fuera una sucia maldición.

¿Qué clase de respuesta podía ofrecer a eso?

Miró con ceño por encima de su hombro.

—Y es mejor que no intentes buscar un medallón. Si lo haces, serás castigada.

—¿Me castigaras por respirar? —Dijo bruscamente. Parecía estar buscando una excusa para castigarla.

—Si lo haces en dirección a otro hombre, sí —la advertencia era seria, además el tono carecía de verdadero calor.

—Cerdo.

—Amante.

—Bastardo.

Dirigió otra mirada por encima de su hombro. Está vez sus labios estaban curvados en una traviesa media sonrisa, y conocimiento de intención resplandecía en sus ojos como fuego azul.

—Di eso cuando estemos desnudos. Te desafío.

Ella tragó y desvió su atención de él. Una mujer inteligente hubiera estado memorizando sus alrededores para encontrar posibles rutas de escape en lugar de antagonizar con su captor.

Bella se forzó a actuar como una mujer inteligente. Descendiendo durante bastante tiempo, avanzaron a zancadas por corredores sinuosos, las paredes volvían a ser irregulares y completamente estériles, sin ofrecer ninguna marca distintiva para ayudarla a encontrar el camino de regreso. Giraron a la izquierda. Izquierda de nuevo. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Pasaron por varias entradas abiertas, pero se movían tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de echar una ojeada. El sonido de sus pasos hacía eco por todo el corredor.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Preguntó.

—A mi alcoba.

—¿Tú qué? —su boca se abrió y cerró. Enterró las arenosas y húmedas sandalias en el piso de mármol—. Infiernos, no. Infiernos. No.

Él podía haberla arrastrado consigo, pero se detuvo y la encaró. Su exquisita boca se crispó en diversión.

—No haremos el amor esta noche a menos que lo pidas. ¿Apacigua el miedo que tienes por mi habitación?

—No —dijo rechinando los dientes.

—Sólo deseo mostrarte la Ciudad Exterior desde mi ventana —suspiró otra de aquellas prolongadas exhalaciones—. Desgraciadamente no hay tiempo para nada más.

Mirándolo furibundamente, puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Estás mintiendo. Tu tipo siempre tiene tiempo para el sexo… ¿Mi rey?

La sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció de la cara de él.

—Con eso espero que te refieras al tipo honesto. Juré nunca mentirte, y no lo haré. Mi honor no demanda menos. Dije que no te tocaré esta noche hasta que me ruegues por ello, así que esa es la manera en que será.

Bella no permitió que su ferviente promesa la influenciara. Incluso si él mantenía su palabra y sus manos las dejaba para sí mismo, estarían cerca a una cama. Muy probablemente una decadente, hecha—para—el—pecado—cama. ¿Qué si la veía, perdía su intención de resistir, y daba un paso hacía él?

—Tu honor no significa una mierda para mí. Voy a tu habitación.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. Un infierno resplandeció en sus ojos, una agitada tempestad de azules. De cerúleo azul al violeta más pálido.

—Muy bien —dijo cada sílaba con precisión—. No robaremos un momento para nosotros mismos. Nos reuniremos con los otros. Sólo puedo esperar que tu naturaleza mojigata prevenga a mis hombres de elegirte.

—¿Elegirme para qué? —Preguntó, ignorando el comentario "mojigato". Sospechaba la respuesta, y casi gritó cuando le llegó.

Sus cejas se enarcaron, y sus labios descendieron.

—Para su compañera de cama, por supuesto.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

Edward tenía que llevar a su compañera destinada al comedor. Algo de lo que disfrutaba inmensamente, aunque ella pateara y gritara blasfemias todo el camino. Los senos se apretaban contra su espalda y las piernas caían sobre el estómago.

Sonrió abiertamente. Oh, pero le gustaba el espíritu de esta mujer. Cuan divertida era. Sólo deseaba conocer su nombre. Que le den, verdaderamente. Ella se negaba a decirle la verdad, y eso no le gustaba. No le había importado antes, con otras mujeres, pero saber el nombre de ésta parecía necesario para su supervivencia.

—No seré tu esclava sexual, y no seré esclava sexual de tu ejército. ¿Me comprendes? ¡No lo seré!

No, ella sería su amante. Su compañera. Suya. Y sólo suya. Antes, había visto la manera en que sus hombres la miraron, la manera en que sus miradas se habían arrastrado sobre la curva de la cintura, captando vistazos de la piel pálida bajo su falda de hierba.

Quizás no la mantendría vestida así, como había pensado primero. Quizás la cubriría con una tela gruesa y oscura de la cabeza a los pies. Como fuera, uno de sus guerreros intentaría probablemente seleccionarla. ¿Qué hombre se podría resistir el fuego que ardía bajo la fachada fría, rogando la liberación?

Edward mataría antes de permitir que otro hombre la tuviera.

Le había dicho que su honor no lo permitiría mentir, pero realmente, el honor no quería decir nada ante su pérdida. Mentiría, estafaría, haría lo que hiciera falta para asegurarse que ningún otro hombre trataba de reclamarla.

Cuando giró la esquina, Edward deseó que el pequeño rayo de luna le hubiera permitido llevarla a su cuarto. Le habría mostrado las vistas de la ciudad como prometió, sí, pero también habría utilizado el tiempo robado al completo. La habría tentado y seducido hasta que sólo pensara en él. Una caricia prohibida, una mirada caliente que se demora. Sus hombres habrían visto cuánto le deseaba ella, sólo a él, y habrían estado menos inclinados a escogerla.

Ahora tendría que pensar en algo más.

—Llévame de vuelta a la playa —dijo, golpeándole las nalgas con los puños—. Ahora mismo, ¡maldita sea! Estoy jugando de manera agradable. ¿Me oyes?

—No estoy seguro de cuántas maneras diferentes te puedo decir que esta es tu casa y que vas a quedarte aquí para siempre. —Quizás era mejor que no hubieran ido a su cuarto. Ahora podría terminar con el proceso de selección. Ahora podría demostrar que ella le pertenecía. Ahora sus hombres podrían concentrarse en sus escogidas.

Él, por supuesto, podría concentrarse en... joder.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó. Aunque su continuo desafío era divertido, también frustraba.

—Cuando los policías se enteren de esto tú… tú… esto es secuestro, bastardo.

Que no le deseara y que habría sido más feliz si él la hubiera dejado en el mundo de la superficie era tan humillante como chocante.

—Estás asustada —racionalizó—. Lo siento por eso.

—¿Asustada? ¡Ja! Estoy cabreada.

A pesar de su negativa, él sabía que estaba espantada. El latido del corazón latía de modo irregular contra su espalda, y podía sentir las exhalaciones superficiales de aliento contra la piel. Sin embargo, ella luchaba contra la emoción, mostrando sólo furia. Su admiración por ella aumentó.

Dioses, quería no, la necesitaba a ella. Besarla. Conocer el sabor de su lengua. Había estado cerca de besarla en la cueva. Pero un toque de la pequeña lengua dulce y no habría podido parar. Un toque y él habría necesitado un segundo y un tercero. Lo sabía. Le habría abierto las piernas, pasado la lengua por su calor, luego golpeado dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura. Tan profundo que ella sólo habría podido jadear su nombre.

Conocía a las mujeres y sabía que ésta sería violenta con sus pasiones. Mira la manera en que reaccionaba al enfado y al miedo, como una gata salvaje siseando y arañando. El deseo sexual no sería diferente. Una vez que ella liberara su fuego interior, estallaría en llamas, quemando a su amante en cenizas saciadas.

Esa pasión le pertenecía, reflexionó sobriamente.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, se detuvo.

—¿Atacarás a cualquier hombre que intente reclamarte? —Con un suave tirón, movió su cuerpo bajándolo. Lentamente, muy lentamente. Los estómagos desnudos se rozaron y ella contuvo el aliento. Los músculos de él saltaron en excitada reacción.

Ella quizás lo negara, pero era consciente de él de una manera muy sexual.

—¿Los atacarás? —repitió. Plantaría la sugestión en su mente, si fuera necesario.

—Maldición, sí lo haré. —Los ojos brillaron con fuego de ámbar, desafiándole a contradecirla o a amenazar con castigarla—. Lucharé hasta la muerte. Sus muertes.

Como si fuera a castigarla por algo que deseaba desesperadamente. Edward separó los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha. Dado que no la podía hacer admitir su deseo por él –todavía ésta era la siguiente mejor cosa.

Vamos a terminar con esto. La urgencia lo llenaba, entrelazó los dedos y tiró de ella. Evitaron rápidamente la arena de entrenamiento, así como las cocinas.

—¿Te gusta el palacio? —preguntó antes de que ella pudiera empezar a protestar otra vez. Mira la belleza, ordenó en silencio. Candelabros decoraban las paredes, las llamas parpadean dentro e iluminaban el sendero. Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los frescos, frescos tan vívidos que casi parecían vivos. Las escenas sensuales multicolores, todos, donde hombres desnudos, mujeres y criaturas de todas las razas se retorcían en diferentes etapas del orgasmo. Él y sus hombres habían pintado las escenas para hacer el palacio de ellos, no de los dragones.

Los nymphs eran vagabundos naturales, se movían rápidamente de una ubicación a otra, siempre buscando la siguiente conquista sexual. Nunca les había importado donde residían. Pero Edward se había cansado de ese tipo de existencia. Había querido más para él mismo, más para su gente. No podía localizar exactamente que le había hecho sentirse de esta manera; sólo sabía que una sensación de agitación había estado creciendo dentro de él durante meses y que el pensamiento de vagar ya no tenía ninguna atracción.

Cuando supo que una simple cría de dragón había sido dejada al cargo de este palacio, había decidido tomarlo. Rápidamente. Fácilmente.

Y así lo hizo.

No lamentaba la decisión. Una vez que entró en el palacio, su agitación había sido reemplazada por la justicia. Edward inclinó la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió un pensamiento. Quizás necesitaba tomar a la mujer a su lado del mismo modo que había tomado el palacio del dragón. Con astucia. Con precisión. Con una falta absoluta de misericordia.

Oh, sí. Lentamente sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa. Ella pronto se encontraría siendo el blanco de un ataque a gran escala e irresistible. Apenas podía esperar a empezar.

—¿Te gusta el palacio? —preguntó otra vez.

Ella vaciló antes de decir:

—Seré honesta. Tu casa... las paredes, me recuerdan a ti.

Nuestra casa, pequeño rayo de luna, nuestra casa.

—Gracias.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, ella le golpeó en la mano, tratando de forzarlo a soltarla.

—Eso no era un cumplido.

—¿Decir que las imágenes de sexo te hacen pensar en mí no es un cumplido?

Ella abrió la boca, pero la cerró de golpe.

—Eso no es lo que he querido decir y lo sabes.

El rió entre dientes.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero cada vez que me miras piensas en carne desnuda y retorciéndose de placer.

—No olvides la mordaza y la cuerda —gruñó—. Déjame ir.

—Me gusta el sonido de la cuerda.

—Claro, sucio pervertido.

El aire era pesado con la anticipación y el entusiasmo cuando él dio un paso en el comedor. Todos se callaron, jadeando. Se detuvo y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. Por una vez, ella no protestó. No luchó. La sorpresa la mantenía cautiva probablemente.

—Hemos llegado —anunció él. Un contingente de guerreros estaba alineado a un lado del cuarto. Un grupo de hembras que olían a dulce al otro lado. Y una gran mesa de madera tallada con cabezas de dragones feroces los separaba.

Había querido destruir la mesa, no quería ninguna posesión de dragones en su casa. Pero no había encontrado ninguna otra mesa suficientemente grande para sus hombres.

Quizás la mantuviera y amaría a su mujer sobre ella.

Las paredes eran de sencillo ónice y marfil. Antes, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes y rubíes habían brillado por toda la extensión, pero habían sido extraídos por los soldados humanos hacía meses. Estos humanos habían sido matados por los dragones, proporcionando a Edward la oportunidad que necesitaba para introducir furtivamente a sus hombres y conquistar.

Generalmente los nymphs sólo atacaban cuando se les provocaba, manteniendo sus naturalezas brutales bajo estricto control. Pero los dragones eran enemigos del único aliado que poseían: los vampiros. A diferencia de las otras razas en Atlantis, los vampiros no habían maldecido a los nymphs por su poder sobre las mujeres; no se indignaban con los celos. Emmet, el rey, lo encontraba divertido.

Meneándose al lado de Edward, su compañera dijo:

—No voy a colocarme en el menú de este… este buffet sueco. —Le clavó el codo contra el estómago, casi sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

—Estate quieta, mujer.

—Muere, bastardo.

Sus hombres les miraron con variadas expresiones de horror. Él había enseñado a cada uno de ellos el idioma de la superficie, porque creía que el conocimiento igualaba el poder, así que supieron exactamente que le había dicho el pequeño rayo de luna. Las mujeres simplemente no actuaron así. No con Edward, al menos. Las mujeres le amaban y le veneraban. Luchaban por que él las notara. Rogaban su toque.

¡No le ordenaban morirse!

No estaba avergonzado por esta presentación, sin embargo. No, estaba regocijado. Si Edward, el más deseado de los nymphs, fallaba en cortejarla, sus hombres sabrían que ellos estaban destinados a fallar con ella, también. Y escogiéndola y fallando, estarían forzados a dormir solos esta noche, algo que esperarían evitar. Pero en este momento, querían sexo. No amor, no una compañera. Solo sexo.

Edward tuvo que forzarse a fruncir el entrecejo cuando le azotó en el trasero, sabiendo que eso animaría sus bufonadas más.

Ella chilló.

—¿Acabas de darme un azote? Dime que no me has azotado, Edward, antes de que introduzca tu nariz en mi puño. Otra vez.

Ah, adoraba oír su nombre en los labios suaves y rosas. Como su cara era tan pálida, el color de los labios destacaba como una baliza, exuberante y rogando ser probados.

—Estoy esperando —gruñó ella.

—No. Eres hermosa.

Al principio su expresión se ablandó y le dio a Edward un vistazo de la hembra dulce y vulnerable. Casi la besó, incapaz de evitarlo. Entonces le furia chispeó en los ojos, ahuyentando la imagen de un corazón fundido.

—No me hables así. No me gusta.

Él parpadeó. ¿Preferiría ella que dijera cosas malas? Interesante. Confuso y extraño, también, pero algo sobre lo que reflexionar. ¿Por qué desearía una mujer tal cosa? ¿Era una defensa contra él?

—Mi rey —replicó Broderick—. Estamos listos. Hemos instruido a las mujeres para permanecer en la línea hasta que sean escogidas.

Un recuento rápido reveló más hombres que mujeres.

—Mi élite escogerá primero —dijo Edward. Ellos habían luchado en más guerras, eran más fuertes, más rápidos, y necesitaban sexo más que un soldado medio.

La élite vitoreó. Los otros gimieron con desilusión.

—Estate quieta —dijo a su mujer, sabiendo muy bien que haría lo contrario—. Y permanece en esta línea. Mis hombres necesitan mirarte bien.

Para su total delicia, ella replicó.

—Como el infierno. Por ansiosas que las otras puedan estar, yo no aceptaré calladamente este desfile. No permaneceré aquí parada pasivamente.

Excepto… que no se fue. No, se apretó a su lado, permitiendo que él la rodeara con su fuerza, aunque ella todavía no le encararía. El hombro le acarició el pecho, y varios mechones del pelo sedoso quedaron atrapados en el lazo del pezón. Él podía oír el latido irregular del corazón, podía sentir el calor de la piel suave.

Extendió los dedos sobre las costillas, y ella tembló.

Tenía que verla la cara, tenía que ver qué emociones se permanecían allí. Impotente, le ahuecó el mentón y la forzó a mirarlo. Sus miradas chocaron y se sostuvieron. El resto del mundo se desvaneció, como siempre pareció hacer cuando él la miraba. Los ojos de ella eran terciopelo oscuro, ricos y calientes, destacando absolutamente en la cara pálida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —se encontró a sí mismo preguntando otra vez.

—No hay razón para que lo sepas —dijo ella sin respiración. Se lamió los labios, luego se mordió el inferior rellenito entre los dientes. Su polla saltó en reacción—. Me voy a ir pronto. Muy pronto.

Como si él permitiera alguna vez que ese bocado delicioso le dejara.

—Si te prometo que te ayudaré a alejar a esos hombres —cuchicheó—, ¿me lo dirás?

—Yo… quizá. —Cerró los párpados, y la longitud de sus pestañas lanzó sombras puntiagudas sobre las mejillas—. ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

Por qué verdaderamente. La respuesta debería ser obvia para ella.

—Quiero mantenerte para mí mismo. —Dijo las palabras tan escuetamente como fue posible, sonriendo lentamente, con ansia. Necesitaba una reacción extrema de ella. Algo que horrorizara a sus hombres aún más.

Como había esperado, ella empezó a luchar contra él.

—No soy un pedazo de carne. Esto no es un buffet. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.

Edward se forzó a suspirar.

—Si no te quedas en la línea, me veré obligado a sostenerte aquí. —Una ola de triunfo barrió por él. Las cosas estaban funcionando como había esperado—. Broderick —llamó.

—Sí, mi rey. —Broderick dio un paso adelante, ruborizándose.

—Como segundo al mando y líder de la élite, puede tener la primera elección. — Edward aflojó el agarre sobre su cautiva para que sus movimientos fueran más obvios. Ella se retorció aún con más fuerza, sus jadeos y gruñidos llenaban el aire. Las acciones, los sonidos, le excitaron.

Broderick sonrió y se acercó a las hembras, comenzando por el final. Los gorjeos femeninos y los ronroneos resonaron a través del espacioso recinto.

—Escógeme, escógeme.

Saboreando su papel, el guerrero bordeó lentamente la línea, parando aquí y allí para abrir la cremallera del vestido de una mujer y mirarle los senos. Para el gozo de algunos, también probó el sabor de sus pezones. Desafortunadamente, no había hecho su selección cuando alcanzó a la pequeña rayo de luna y la estudió con deseo en los ojos esmeraldas.

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó.

Mía, pensó otra vez, apretando el agarre.

Broderick se estiró para apartar la falda de hierba de la mujer.

—Soy Bella —dijo de prisa, las palabras casi un chillido—. Me llamo Bella Swan.

Edward supo inmediatamente que deseaba de él. Te ayudaré a conducir a los hombres lejos si me dices tu nombre, le había prometido. Le había prometido a Bella. Bella. Rodó el nombre sobre la lengua, saboreándolo. Probándolo. El nombre le pegaba. Aparentemente refrescante, reservado, mas totalmente sensual.

—Dale una patada —respiró en su oreja—. Con fuerza.

Ella lo hizo así sin vacilación, levantando la pierna y golpeando con el pie en el estómago de Broderick. El guerrero aturdido se propulsó hacia atrás, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo. El resto del ejército estalló en risas. Broderick se puso de pie rápidamente, frunciéndole el ceño a Bella confuso.

Edward se tragó la sonrisa. Su segundo al mando seleccionó rápidamente a una bonita y tranquila morena. Salieron corriendo del comedor sin una mirada atrás. Uno menos…

—Dorian. — Edward cabeceó al hombre de cabello negro, cuyo cuerpo musculoso emitía un aire palpable de ansia—. Eres el siguiente. —A Bella ah, no podía conseguir bastante de su nombre, tan delicado y encantador como la mujer misma le cuchicheó—. Cuando se acerque a ti, ignóralo. Ni lo mires.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bella no podía creer que dependía de Edward para salir de este lío. ¡Él era el responsable de ello! Pero no podía pensar en ninguna alternativa. Permitir que uno de estos bárbaros la "reclamara", luego se la llevar a la fuerza y hacerle Dios sabe que, no era atrayente—. ¿Ignorarle no sacará todos sus instintos de cavernícola?

—No con este hombre. —Él sonaba divertido.

Dorian tenía pelo de ónice y los iris tan azules que rivalizaba con el océano en pureza. Su belleza deliciosa era algo como de un cuento de hadas. De algún modo, sus rasgos eran aún más perfectos que los de Edward. Él no la hacía suspirar sin embargo. No llenaba su mente con imágenes X de cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

El estómago de Bella se revolvió con nerviosismo cuando el hombre siguió el ejemplo de Broderick y consideró a cada mujer de la línea. Miró, probó, disfrutó un poco demasiado. Bella se ofendió por las mujeres. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlas tan despreocupadamente? No importó que ellas parecieran adorarle. No importaba que pidieran más.

Cuándo él la alcanzó, se quedó a distancia y cruzó los brazos sobre el inmenso pecho. La estudió, su mirada intensa se demoró en cada curva. Varios segundos pasaron y Edward se tensó.

—Quita las conchas —dijo Dorian—. Veré tus senos.

Ignorarle había sido el consejo de Edward. Ella giró el mentón lejos de Dorian y se estudió las cutículas. Si él trataba de quitarle el sujetador, se marcharía con un muñón sangriento en lugar de la mano.

—¿No me has oído mujer? Dije, quítate las conchas.

Ella bostezó, una proeza casi imposible. Con los fuertes brazos de Edward a su alrededor, estaba ridículamente emocionada. No aburrida. A pesar de las otras emociones, temor, ira, insulto su deseo permanecía. Crecía. No se sentía como su ser normal alrededor del gigante vano y egotista. Se sentía como un ser sexual cuyo único propósito era el placer. Dar y recibirlo.

¿Por qué no se había sentido así en cualquiera de las citas a las que había ido? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué este hombre?

Dorian expulsó un aliento frustrado. Enredó una mano en el pelo sedoso y observó a su jefe.

— Edward, hazla mirarme.

Edward levantó los hombros en un encogimiento de hombros.

—No puedo forzarla a mirarte.

—Pero…

—¿Es ella la que deseas o no? —Las palabras le golpearon, bruscas, duras. Llenas de impaciencia—. Los otros esperan su turno.

Un ceño oscureció los rasgos de Dorian. Giró lejos de Bella y caminó a zancadas hacia la única pelirroja del grupo.

—Te escojo.

El degradante desastre continuó durante media hora. Sólo otra mujer parecía molesta por los acontecimientos, la misma mujer que como Bella no había estado dispuesta a andar alegremente al agua con los nymphs. Era una cosa diminuta y muy bonita, con cabello oscuro y rizado, ojos oscuros y una nariz de botón. Y, a pesar de sus rasgos inocentes de colegiala, irradiaba sensualidad oscura y salvaje.

Desafortunadamente, fue seleccionada por un guerrero alto con cuentas en el pelo de color rojizo. Uno de los hombres todavía en la fila, ella no podía verle, golpeó la pared con el puño, la fuerza de ello reverberó por el cuarto.

—Quiero a esa —gruñó.

—Demasiado malo para ti, Jasper —fue la respuesta pagada de sí mismo—. Ella es ahora mía. —El Pelo con cuentas agarró la mano Nerviosa y la sacó de la línea.

Ella arrastró los pies, pero no pronunció una palabra de protesta.

Obviamente desconcertado, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y frunció el entrecejo.

—No tengas miedo. No te haré daño.

La chica se mordisqueó el labio inferior con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Déjala ir —gritó Bella. Había visto bastante—. ¡Déjala ir en este momento! Ella no quiere irse contigo.

Él profundizó el ceño y miró a Edward con confusión.

—Pero… la he escogido.

La chica lanzó una mirada asustada y llena de lágrimas a Bella. Seguía sin hablar, solo continuaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Edward. —Bella le agarró por la muñeca y apretó—. Tienes que hacer algo con esto. Ella no quiere irse con él.

Los segundos pasaron en silencio absoluto.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —contestó finalmente—. Si hago algo como tú tan dulcemente has pedido, mis hombres me creerán raro. Pero si fuera a recibir compensación, estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme a su disgusto.

—Te permitiré vivir —dijo ella entre los dientes apretados—. Eso debe ser un pago suficiente.

Él rió entre dientes, un sonido fuerte y sensual de puro placer.

¡Maldito él y su diversión!

—Seré agradable contigo. Un ratito —refunfuñó.

Él no vaciló.

—¿Deseas ser escogida por otro guerrero? —preguntó a la mujer.

Los ojos vagaron sobre los hombres que quedaban ansiosos. Se encogió, tragando. Entonces sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Tómala, Shivawn, pero no la toques a menos que tengas su permiso. Y no la fuerces a darte permiso —agregó por si acaso. Él se detuvo—. ¿Eso te satisface, Bella?

La manera en que dijo su nombre... ella se estremeció y forzó a su mente al asunto entre manos. No, no la satisfacía. Pero sabía que él no permitiría que la chica regresara a la playa.

—¿Se puede confiar en que Shivawn obedezca tu orden?

—Todos mis hombres me obedecen. —Había una buena cantidad de insulto en su tono—. Iros —dijo Edward a la pareja.

Shivawn se apresuró a sacar a la chica del cuarto antes de que Bella pudiera pronunciar otra protesta. Otro hombre, el que había golpeado la pared, juró para sí.

—Y la "selección" continuó.

Cada vez que un soldado se le acercaba, Edward le decía exactamente qué hacer. Escupir, maldecir, desmayarse. Agradecidamente, nadie la seleccionó. La línea menguaba apreciablemente, hasta que sólo quedaron Bella y unas pocas. Las otras se habían trasladado a sus cuartos.

Más tarde, cuando esto acabara, sospecha que Edward demandaría algún tipo de recompensa por su ayuda. Más que su promesa de ser "agradable". Él agarró una sensación cuando la atención se desvió de ellos, trazando la curva de la cadera con los dedos. Hundió el pulgar en el ombligo. Las terminaciones nerviosas de ella estaban en llamas, clamando por más de él.

Extrañamente, sus modales posesivos estremecían una parte secreta de ella. Una parte que no había sabido que existía. Cuándo alguien se acercaba, él se tensaba. Unas pocas veces, gruñó en voz baja en su garganta, como si hubiera resistido todo lo que podía.

—Casi ha acabado —susurró. El aliento le acarició la oreja mientras arrastraba la punta de los dedos por los bultos de la espina dorsal.

Ella casi se desplomó en un montón deshuesado. Sólo la sensación repentina e inesperada de ser mirada reforzó su resolución de no parecer afectada. Sentía una mirada caliente sobre ella, cargada con propósito y determinación. Una misteriosa carne de gallina rompió sobre ella mientas los ojos recorrían a los hombres restantes, y chocaron con un guapo moreno.

Sus párpados pesados, con una mirada fija de ven a mi cama la golpearon y se tensó. Él la asustaba. Había amenaza en sus ojos.

—Inclínate sobre mí si los pies te duelen —dijo Edward, errando su reacción.

Ella apartó su atención del hombre moreno.

—Estoy bien —dijo, casi jadeante. Entonces frunció el entrecejo; había querido golpearle.

Su captor seguía cogiéndola desprevenida con sus comentarios dulces, déjame cuidar de ti. La trataba como un tesoro precioso, viendo por su comodidad. A ella no le gustaba. La hacía vulnerable, la hacía más difícil resistirse a él.

Allí tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer que él la odiara. ¿Pero qué? Él se reía de sus insultos, ignoraba sus provocaciones. Sigue intentándolo hasta que tengas éxito, maldita sea. Si él continuaba siendo agradable con ella, ella se ablandaría. Él podría fundir el hielo que ella necesitaba tan desesperadamente para sobrevivir. ¿Qué le sucedería entonces? ¿El amor? ¿Se perdería en un hombre podría no devolverle nunca la profundidad de sus sentimientos? Dios, no. No, no, no.

Con toda su fuerza intentó soltarse del asidero de Edward, para al menos poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Él cerró el puño, cortándole el aliento y encadenándola en el sitio.

—Estate quieta, luna. Mi cuerpo ya tiene hambre del tuyo, y no estoy seguro de cuánto más puedo tolerar. Casi hemos acabado aquí.

Se inmovilizó, no queriendo excitarlo aún más. ¡Pero maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan segura en sus brazos? ¿Segura, maravillosa y excitada? Él era peligroso para la vida solitaria que ella se había construido y deseado para ella misma.

—Jasper —llamó Edward—. Ha llegado tu turno. —Bajó la voz, murmurando en la oreja—, tu olor es asombroso. Te deseo tanto. Deseo…

—Esa —dijo una voz masculina. Jasper, el actual "recogedor," el enojado moreno que la había estado mirando fijamente, dio un paso adelante.

Edward se congeló. Bella jadeó. Había estado tan segura de que había espantado a todos... pero él había… querido Señor. El hielo enfrió su sangre.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Edward rechinó. Los dedos, envueltos apretadamente alrededor de la cintura, se hundieron en la piel.

—Deseo a la pálida, a la chica en tus brazos. —Jasper abrió las piernas, su expresión severa y pagada de sí mismo. Preparado. Parecía un hombre que anhelaba guerra—. Dámela. Es mía.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

— Edward —dijo Bella, con voz temblorosa. Tan temblorosa como su cuerpo. —Ayúdame.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. No te preocupes. —A la vez, Edward se sentía furioso porque alguien se atrevería a intentar quitarle a Bella, contento porque ella se sentía a salvo con él y asustado porque realmente podría perderla.

Y por su primo, nada menos.

No compartían una camaradería fácil, pero la sed de poder de Jasper lo había hecho rebelde. Salvaje. ¿Cómo iba Edward a cambiar la intención del soldado? No lo sabía.

—Hay otras dos mujeres en la fila —dijo Edward—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres a ninguna otra?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza sin mirar en ningún momento a las mujeres en cuestión. La determinación llenaba sus ojos. Determinación... y lujuria. ¿Por la cabeza de Edward? ¿O por el cuerpo de Bella? De cualquier manera, Edward no se rendiría fácilmente.

Tampoco Jasper, al parecer.

—La quiero a ella —dijo el hombre firmemente.

El suave cuerpo de Bella se apretó contra la dureza del de Edward. El frío aroma de ella lo envolvió, aumentando su propia determinación.

—Te desafío por ella — Edward echó a su primo con una dura mirada—. Te daré la oportunidad de derrotar a tu rey. —Jasper no podía tomar el trono de esta manera, pero había un gran honor en luchar contra el rey. Incluso si —¡cuándo!— Jasper perdiera, sería elogiado por participar en tan raro suceso.

Por un momento, por un-realmente-corto-momento, Jasper consideró la oferta. Incluso empezó a asentir pero se detuvo. Sacudió la cabeza en su lugar.

—Inaceptable —frunciendo el ceño, apretó la empuñadura de la espada. —La pasada noche, tuviste carne femenina en exceso, haciéndote fuerte. Yo he estado descuidado durante semanas. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

La mandíbula de Edward se apretó dolorosamente. ¿Esperaba su primo una noche con Bella y entonces lucharía con el rey?

—Puedes pasar una noche con las tres mujeres que me complacieron. Ellas se asegurarán de fortalecerte. Podremos luchar por Bella a la mañana siguiente.

Las negras cejas de Jasper se arquearon, y algo –una emoción indescifrable– iluminó sus ojos azules.

—Dijiste que no reclamarías a otra mujer de la superficie, sin embargo, aquí estás, tratando de hacer justamente eso.

—Espera —Bella alzó las manos—. Tiempo. ¿Te acostaste con tres mujeres a la vez, Edward? —Si hubiera estado frente a él, seguramente le habría abofeteado—. ¿Qué, quieres que me sume a tu tren del amor? ¡Eres asqueroso! Todos vosotros lo sois.

—¿Las quieres o no? —le preguntó a Jasper, ignorándola.

Curvando los labios en una sonrisa, Jasper señaló a Bella.

—Quiero a una. Como es mi derecho.

—Ella no te dará otra cosa que problemas. —Los dientes de él se apretaron tanto que tenía problemas para que le salieran las palabras.

—Eso es cierto. —Bella asintió con la cabeza, mechones de cabello blanco danzaron sobre sus hombros—. Voy a apuñalarte mientras duermes. Voy a cortarte los huevos y usarlos de pendientes. Voy...

El color desapareció de las mejillas de Jasper, y tragó. Por lo menos, las amenazas a Jasper eran más violentas, reflexionó Edward. Ella solo había querido arrancarle los ojos.

—Sigo queriéndola a ella —dijo Jasper, aunque ya no parecía tan confiado.

Su primo no cedería. Frustrado, enfurecido, Edward dio un gruñido animal. Nunca había mentido a sus hombres, nunca se había retractado de su palabra. Su padre había muerto cuando Edward era un niño, dejándolo para que se hiciera cargo del ejército nymph. Había tenido que demostrar que era digno y capaz una y otra vez. Y lo hizo.

—Hónralos —habían sido las últimas palabras de su padre—. Guíalos. Protégelos. Eres el último responsable de su destino.

Podía tomar a Bella, y nadie se negaría. Se quejarían de su falta de honor, sí, incluso maldecirlo al sempiterno Hades. Pero nadie se negaría.

Mientras se decía que podría aliviar su honor poseyendo a Bella, se dio cuenta de que no podría. ¿Cómo podría esperar que ella se enamorara —e hiciera el amor—con un hombre sin honor?

—Dije que no reclamaría a las mujeres traídas aquí, y no lo haré. —dijo.

Bella se quedó rígida. Cerró las manos sobre los brazos de él, que todavía estaban envueltos a su alrededor, y le clavó las uñas en la piel.

—No lo haré —continuó, cambiando a su lengua materna para que Bella no pudiera entender el resto de la conversación—, sin llegar a términos amistosos. Permíteme que te la compre.

Una vez más, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

¡Maldito sea el hombre!

—¿Qué puedo hacer, primo? La mujer... —paró, presionó los labios juntos—. La mujer es mi compañera.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Jasper se ensancharon, y enseñó los dientes. Dio un paso amenazador hacia delante.

—Ella no parece pensar así. No te ha aceptado como tal.

—Ella es humana. Sus reacciones deben ser diferentes a las nuestras.

—Dirías cualquier cosa para mantenerla a tu lado.

—En esto, no miento. Si la tomas, ella nunca te podrá amar. Nunca podrá darte su corazón. Su alma, siempre me pertenecerá. —Ambos conocían las formas entre las compañeras y los nymphs. El amor era el amor. Que Bella fuera humana no era ninguna diferencia. Tenía que hacer entender a Jasper—. Cuando la tomes en tu cama, será mi cara la que se imaginará. Mi cuerpo el que anhelará. ¿Podrá tu orgullo soportar tal cosa?

Un oscuro y pesado silencio siguió a su pronunciamiento. Su primo, pálido, apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Bella pasó la mirada de él a Jasper y de Jasper a él.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos hacia Edward.

—Tengo que pensar en lo que me has dicho. Descansaremos esta noche lejos de ella y mañana discutiremos sobre su propiedad.

Como había hablado en el lenguaje de la superficie, Bella lo entendió.

—¿Propiedad? —jadeó.

¿Mantenerse alejado de ella esta noche? El cuerpo de Edward se estremeció bruscamente de horror. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto, solo había pensado en poseerla. Negarse a sí mismo sería, quizá, la cosa más difícil que nunca había hecho.

—Estoy de... acuerdo. —Al menos, a su primo tampoco le estaría permitido tocarla.

—Bueno, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. —Bella dio un pisotón, determinada a ser escuchada.

Edward aumentó la presión de sus brazos sobre ella, con la esperanza de hacerla callar. Por supuesto, no funcionó.

—Permitidme ahorraros un montón de problemas —dijo—. No os quiero a ninguno de los dos. Ahora, estoy siendo una mujer razo...

Edward resopló.

—Una mujer razonable —terminó, mirándole por encima del hombro—. Y estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo este episodio de los Chulos de Atlantis si alguien. Me. Lleva. A. Casa.

Ignorándola, Jasper cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Dónde se quedará ella esta noche?

—La pondré en la habitación junto a la mía. Habrá un par de guardias en su puerta.

Su primo se paró un momento, con la idea recorriéndole la mente. Asintió.

—Muy bien.

Edward dejó caer los brazos de alrededor de Bella y al instante echó de menos su suavidad, su calor. Ella debió haber sentido la misma pérdida, lo admitiera o no, porque entrelazó los brazos por el medio y se estremeció.

—Maldita sea —tamborileó los dedos contra los costados—. ¿Alguien que me preste atención y que me diga quién me lleva a casa?

—Yo —dijo Edward antes de que Jasper pudiera responder—. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Con un jadeo asombrado, ella se volvió y lo enfrentó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me llevarás a casa? ¿Ahora?

Él bebió de ella, golpeado de nuevo por su belleza. ¿Cómo podía una mujer hacer un daño tan intenso? ¿Hacerle olvidar todas las que la habían precedido hasta que sólo quedaba Bella?

Alejándose, mantuvo la palma de la mano hacia ella.

—¿Vendrás conmigo de buena gana?

La sospecha pronto cubrió su rostro. Pero ni eso le restó belleza.

—¿No me estarás mintiendo?

—Nunca.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella no hizo nada. Luego, tentativamente puso su mano sobre la de él. Los dedos entrelazados, un ajuste perfecto.

Edward sabía que ella había malinterpretado sus intenciones; éste era su nuevo hogar. Pero no le dijo nada. Todavía no.

Jasper gruñó y le tendió la mano a Bella. Pasaron unos segundos mientras ella lo miraba. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Edward estaban tensos. Si la mujer tomaba la mano de Jasper, alentaría las intenciones del guerrero. Refutaría la validez de la declaración de Edward.

Pasó un latido. Luego otro.

Ella miró a Edward con una expresión de exasperación.

—Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando? Vamos. Si nos damos prisa, voy a ser capaz de hacer mi vuelo a Cincinnati.

¿Vuelo? ¿Podía volar? Seguramente no. Apartó esta idea confusa y se centró en su sorpresa. Ella había ignorado a Jasper y a su mano como si no existieran. Pero a él, le pidió ayuda. En su interior, Edward aullaba de triunfo.

—Crosse —llamó a uno de los hombres restantes—. Prepara la habitación contigua a la mía —afortunadamente, el leal hombre sabía lo que verdaderamente deseaba, la eliminación de todo rastro de las mujeres humanas que le habían dado placer la noche anterior. Lamentablemente, no se había limitado a la cámara principal. Bella estalló al más mínimo indicio de carnalidad, y él no deseaba su malestar.

Crosse asintió con la cabeza, lanzó una mirada nostálgica a las dos mujeres restantes y se apresuró a obedecer.

Jasper, que no se había movido, por fin dejó caer su brazo a un lado.

—Será mejor que seas cauta, mujer, y me trates con más cuidado —su voz era baja, arenosa—. Podría cambiar de opinión y decidir tomarte ahora.

—No lo veo probable — Edward chasqueó la lengua, aunque en realidad quería atacar.

—¿Por qué no os vais los dos al infierno y me ahorráis el problema de enviaros allí? —dijo Bella, irradiando inocencia absoluta. Dulzura total—. Ahora sé un buen chico y llévame a casa como prometiste, Edward.

Éste vio la atónita mirada de Jasper y reprimió una sonrisa. Esa lengua afilada de Bella podía salvarlos. Se volvió hacia los otros.

—Terran, Aeson, podéis elegir entre las dos restantes —mientras aplaudían, se giró para enfrentarse a Bella—. Por aquí —la guió al pasillo.

Se dio cuenta de que unos pocos guerreros no habían llegado a sus habitaciones. Algunos estaban en proceso de hacer el amor con sus nuevas mujeres ahí, en el pasillo, mientras otros, simplemente empujaban a sus amantes contra la pared y se alimentaban entre sus piernas. Gemidos, ronroneos y gruñidos de placer se hicieron eco.

—Dios mío —jadeó Bella.

Esa era una visión común en un hogar nymph, pero no se lo dijo a Bella.

Con ella a sus talones, y Jasper en los de ella, la condujo más allá de las cocinas, más allá de las salas de entrenamiento, más allá de los cuarteles de los guerreros, donde abundaron más gemidos y ronroneos.

—¿Se detienen alguna vez? —murmuró ella oscuramente.

Conmoción y - ¿eso era deseo? - ataba su voz. Sí, se dio cuenta. Sí, lo fue. La conmoción lo divertía. El deseo lo excitaba a un nivel primario. Si ella fuera él, habría vencido al primero y habría explorado el segundo allí y ahora. Pronto, se juró. Pronto.

Las habitaciones estaban situadas en una sala lejos del resto del palacio. Cada habitación era espaciosa, con una piscina grande como baño, una cama enorme y una pared con ventanas panorámicas que ofrecían una vista impresionante del la ciudad del exterior.

—Gracias por acceder a llevarme de regreso —dijo Bella—. Sé que no quieres y te lo agradezco.

Nunca la había oído hablar de forma tan suave, tan tierna. Incluso tenía una expresión de genuina gratitud, una dulzura que suavizaba sus rasgos y le daba un brillo radiante. No podía permitir que ella siguiera regocijándose en una mentira por más tiempo.

—No te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu mundo, luna. Voy a llevarte a casa. A tu nueva casa.

Ella siseó una corriente de aire, sus uñas se clavaron en la carne de él.

—Tú sabías lo que yo creía, cabrón mentiroso.

—¿Ella siempre habla así? —preguntó Jasper, expresando su primera duda.

—Siempre —espetaron Bella y Edward al unísono.

—No me quedaré en tu habitación —le gruñó ella a Edward—. Ya te lo he dicho.

Tuvo que arrastrarla (suavemente, por supuesto) el resto del camino. Jasper observó la interacción con expresión indescifrable. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la habitación de Edward.

Crosse salió por la puerta principal, apartando el tenue material que estaba colgado allí. Sus rasgos ruborizados por el placer, sus ojos estaban cerrados de entrega mientras salía ciegamente.

Después de haber captado su atención, las tres mujeres humanas desnudas lo persiguieron y atraparon en un círculo. Al instante, las manos de ellas estaban sobre él, tocando y acariciando su espalda mientras gemían de impaciencia.

Al verlos, un plan brotó en la mente de Edward, y le irritaba que tuviera que reducirse a la planificación y a la intriga para tener a la mujer que debía, con todos los derechos, estar jadeando por él. Él era un rey. Un líder. Su palabra era la ley.

—Toma a cualquier mujer que desees, Crosse, y ve a la cama.

Los párpados del guerrero se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Mi rey —dijo. Una de las mujeres ahuecó sus testículos, y gimió—. ¿Puedo tener a las tres?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. Se necesitan dos... en otros lugares.

La boca de Bella se abría y se cerraba, y cada vez que lo hacía, se escuchaban sonidos estrangulados.

—Estás tratando a esas mujeres como objetos, y ¿qué quiere decir en otra parte? —señaló con el dedo a Crosse pero mantuvo su mirada en Edward—. ¿Qué pasa si una mujer escoge con salir con él? ¿Entonces qué?

—¿Aún dudas de sus voluntades? — Edward señaló al cuarteto retorciéndose con una inclinación de barbilla—. Se lo están comiendo vivo incluso ahora.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron, y gruñó.

—Bueno, todavía suenas como un proxeneta —murmuró. Luego, más fuerte—. Manteneos en pie, chicas. Decid a estos hombres que no tomaréis parte en su libertinaje.

En lugar de responder, las tres recorrieron con la lengua el pecho y la espalda desnudos de Crosse. El hombre gemía de puro éxtasis. Bella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

—Llévate a tu mujer, Crosse, y largo.

—Gracias, mi rey —Crosse agarró a la morena, que incluso en ese momento estaba intentando meter la mano en sus pantalones, y corrió con ella. La risa de ella se hizo eco a su espalda.

Las otras dos se quejaron de la pérdida de su amante... hasta que vieron a Edward. Aplaudieron y se rieron con renovada alegría. Él se retiró. Incluso puso a Bella delante a modo de escudo.

—Estoy emparejado —les dijo. Los nymphs emparejados no solían atraer a las mujeres con la misma potencia y fiebre que los que no lo estaban. Estas mujeres podían quererlo aún, pero no con la misma intensidad de antes. Más allá de todo sentido de sí mismo.

Tal vez las humanas no sabían que así eran las cosas, porque seguían caminando hacia él, sin inmutarse.

—Atrás, señoras —ladró de repente Bella. Ellas obedecieron al instante, sus caras se descompusieron en un puchero.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Había habido celos en el tono de Bella? ¿Posesividad? ¿Se atrevería a esperarlo?

—Jasper necesita una amante —dijo, señalándolo.

Sus miradas se deslizaron al guerrero en cuestión, cuyos ojos estaban cada vez más llenos de sospecha. Y de anticipación. Ambas mujeres sonrieron lentamente y se acercaron a él pavoneándose sin preguntar.

—Eres tan grande —susurró la rubia.

—Y fuerte —agregó la pelirroja.

Jasper retrocedió, decidido a resistirse.

—¿He hecho una elección? —dijo a modo de pregunta en vez de afirmarlo—. La... pálida va a ser mi próxima compañera de cama, y debo cuidar su puerta esta noche. Por esa razón, vosotras...no...podéis... tocarme. Tocarme. —eso último fue dicho con un gemido indefenso de capitulación.

Habían llegado a su lado, y sus manos estaban sobre él, acariciándolo. Sus cálidos alientos fueron probablemente un baño sobre su piel, los olores de su ansiedad probablemente le llegaban a la nariz. Edward casi sonrió. Tal vez ya haya perdido mi honor, pensó incluso mientras decía:

—A Bella no le importará si no estás en su puerta haciendo guardia esta noche. Un hombre tiene necesidades, y ella lo sabe.

—Necesidades —repitió el guerrero con una mirada—perdida—por—la—pasión, aturdido.

—Quiero que tu piel desnuda se deslice sobre la mía —dijo la rubia, sin aliento.

—Y yo te quiero, caliente en mi boca.

Jasper inspiró audiblemente.

— Edward... —empezó a decir.

—Ve. Te veré por la mañana.

—La pálida...

—Permanecerá intacta—esta noche—. Te he dado mi palabra.

—Confío en ti. —Jasper se alejó entonces, con una sensual mujer en cada brazo. Edward dudaba que lo hicieran en una habitación. Lo más probable es que Jasper estuviera ya desnudo y dentro de una, sujetándola contra la pared...

Un grito de éxtasis de placer sonó.

Edward finalmente permitió salir una sonrisa. Jasper estaba ocupado, y tenía a Bella para él solo. Pero no podía probar su sabor o acariciar su cuerpo, se recordó. Había dado su palabra, después de todo, y su primo confiaba en él. Perdió la sonrisa.

—Increíble —murmuró Bella.

La agarró por los hombros y la giró, dejándola ver su ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué es eso que te parece tan increíble?

—La cantidad de relaciones comunales que hay, por supuesto. ¿No has oído hablar de las enfermedades?

Se veía tan bonita allí de pie, con su resentimiento. Tan surrealista, como el rayo de luna cuyo nombre le daba. La lujuria subió en espiral desde sus dedos a través de su sangre. Había tocado la suavidad de su piel hoy, pero aún no la había probado. La había sostenido, pero aún no había hecho el amor con ella.

Los sonidos del amor se hicieron eco en los pasillos del palacio, audibles incluso desde su remoto refugio. Las mejillas de Bella se ruborizaron. Cómo le habría gustado probar el color de esas mejillas, para ver si eran tan puras como parecían. Su polla se endureció dolorosamente.

Ahora que estaban solos, su cuerpo sólo quería conocer el de ella. Para desnudarla. Para hundirse en ella. Para golpear, duro y rápido, un ritmo que nunca terminara. Ella lo miró, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de que estaban solos, y sus fosas nasales se abrieron. ¿Con deseo?

Tenía que tenerla, condenado fuera el honor. Tenía que... apretó los puños de las manos a los lados para mantenerse así mismo alejado.

—Bella, escúchame muy atentamente —las palabras no eran más que un gruñido de necesidad apenas contenida—. Te quiero, pero no puedo tenerte. Si no vas dentro de la habitación ahora mismo, voy a olvidarme de por qué no puedo. Te voy a tomar. Voy a arrancarte cada parte de tus vestimentas y a probar cada pulgada de ti.

Mientras hablaba, ella se alejó de él. Sus ojos se abrieron, imposiblemente redondos, de terciopelo marrón con chispas de, se atrevería a decir, ¿deseo?

—La tela detrás de ti cubre la única puerta. Si la cruzas, aunque sea una sola vez, lo veré como una invitación a tomar lo que tan desesperadamente necesito.

La total convicción en su voz debió de asustarla. Pálida, se dio la vuelta y corrió a la habitación, con su cabello claro a la deriva detrás de ella como un racimo de estrellas fugaces.

Durante mucho tiempo, la tela colgada delante de la puerta onduló, invitándolo a entrar. Por último, se calmó, y Edward se cubrió la cara con una mano temblorosa. Tener una compañera iba a ser un infierno para su cuerpo, al parecer, en la que preveía una larga y dolorosa noche por delante.

Y sin un final a la vista.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

El corazón de Bella tronaba en su pecho, golpeando tan fuerte que temía que sus costillas se quebraran; sus oídos zumbaban alto, y ella los cubrió con sus manos para bloquear el horrible ruido. Se hundió sobre el borde de una decadente cama hecha-para-el-sexo de seda y terciopelo rojo.

Sin atreverse a respirar, miró hacía el transparente y blanco encaje que reemplazaba a la puerta.

Permaneció en esa exacta posición por más de una hora, temerosa y, maldición, anticipando que Edward la siguiera dentro de la habitación. Esa mirada en sus ojos cuando ella lo dejó… ella nunca se había encontrado con algo tan ardiente. Tan abrasador. Si ella hubiera alargado su mano, el calor de su mirada le habría quemado la piel.

Tragó saliva. Viéndolo así, sintió como si hubiera viajado demasiado cerca del sol, lista para arder en llamas en cualquier momento. Una parte de ella había deseado arder.

En la Tierra, o mejor dicho en la superficie, no tenía que preocuparse sobre ese tipo de cosas. El deseo, menos mal, no era parte de su vida. Sus empleados eran mujeres; ella había mantenido intencionadamente la oficina libre de testosterona para evitar las tentaciones.

—Relaciones —murmuró—. Ugh. —No era como que no había visto a su madre devorar hombres como caramelos o que ella había sido testigo de su padre abriéndose paso a través de mujeres como si fuera un defensor de línea . No eran los padrastros que habían intentado escabullirse dentro de su habitación, forzándola a esconderse en esquinas oscuras para poder dormir un poco. No eran ni siquiera los encantadoramente astutos hombres con quienes se había citado por un breve y curioso período de su vida.

Era el miedo de que ella pudiera resultar como ellos, una esclava de sus propios deseos. Una tonta por amor. Aceptando cualquier basura que el objeto de su fascinación dijera. Bella suspiró.

Seguramente, ella había tenido más aventura en las últimas horas de las que había tenido en toda su vida. No había vivido un momento de soledad, no había tenido que pretender que todo estaba bien. Pero allá arriba, los hombres que ella empujaba lejos se mantenían alejados. Si alguien le pedía salir y ella le decía que no, la dejaba sola. La mayoría no quería nada que ver con ella, para ser honestos, la encontraban demasiado… quisquillosa. Demasiado fría.

Edward no. Parecía que no podía deshacerse de él.

Descansó su cabeza contra el pilar de la cama, el que estaba intrincadamente tallado con retozantes dragones y desnudas mujeres. Hasta ahora Edward había probado él mismo ser un hombre de palabra y no había entrado. Ni siquiera le había echado una mirada a través del ligero encaje. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba parado en guardia justo más allá de la cortina. Lo oía cambiar de un pie a otro.

Tengo que escapar antes de mañana.

—No soy un trofeo —murmuró—. No soy un premio para Edward y su Escuadrón del Sexo por el cual pelear.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo el hombre de la hora.

El sonido de su ronca y sexy voz le dio a ella una sacudida de puro placer. Hizo que su corazón se salteara un latido y el calor se deslizó por toda su piel. Saltó sobre sus pies, su mirada escudriñando la habitación por una salida. Todo lo que vio fue una larga tina que estaba llena con agua caliente. Espirales de vapor se curvaban hacia el abovedado cielo raso de cristal, el que dejaba a la vista el ahora turbulento océano encima. Olas se revolvían y giraban, dejando vestigios de espuma detrás. Ninguna excitada sirena a la vista, gracias a Dios. Sotanas multicolores, ¿togas?, colgaban en el armario.

La habitación se veía como si hubiera sido sacada del escenario de una película. Una pieza de época con una pizca de modernidad. Sofisticado, caro e irreal. Mientras que el tocador estaba hecho de marfil, la silla frente a este estaba compuesta de diamantes, el cojín forrado con sedas de vívidos violetas desde el más pálido lila hasta el más oscuro amatista. Fiel a la palabra de Valeria, no había ninguna otra entrada. Ninguna otra… ¡espera! Mordiendo su labio con la fuerza de la excitación, ella corrió hacia un velo lavanda colgado sobre la pared lejana y lo apartó a un lado.

La visión que la recibió no era lo que esperaba, pero la hizo jadear igualmente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Querido Dios.

—Magnifico ¿No es cierto? — Edward dijo a través de la cortina, como si pudiera ver por los ojos de ella. El orgullo emanaba de sus palabras—. Nosotros la llamamos la Ciudad Exterior.

Ella se paró enfrente a una pared de ventanas. Una exuberante y verde vista la recibió. Gruesos, árboles besados con rocío, algunos tan brillantes como esmeraldas, otros tan blancos como nieve, circundaban el paisaje. Claras cataratas caían en ríos prístinos. Pájaros del color del arco iris volaban por encima de la cabeza.

En el corazón de todo ello había una atestada, palpitando-con-vida, ciudad. Edificios de piedra y madera creaban un laberinto de sinuosas calles. Rayos de luz emanaban de la cúpula de arriba, tenue y oscuro, como el crepúsculo da paso a la noche. Luz proveniente de un cristal en lugar del sol, Bella meditó.

Ella habría amado visitar, estar parada en el medio de esa espectacular hermosura y simplemente disfrutarla. —Estoy tan cerca como alguna vez estaré del cielo —ella susurró. Miró abajo a los acantilados, sorprendida por las criaturas que repentinamente notó. Está bien, tal vez no el cielo. Había hombres con cabeza de toro, mujeres con cuerpo de caballo, leones con alas, y…

—¡Santa mierda! —Ella se cubrió la boca con su mano, en shock por lo que vio.

Una profunda y ronca risa le dio la bienvenida a sus oídos.

—Debemos trabajar en tu lenguaje, Bella.

El sonido de esa risa la bañó eróticamente. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios, sin embargo, probó ser más estimulante. Se desagradable. Haz que le desagrades. Un latido de tiempo pasó, y ella no dijo nada. No quiero ser desagradable, una parte de ella gimoteó. Rechinó sus dientes. ¡Sólo hazlo!

—Bien… podrías explotarme, Edward.

—Gracias. Lo haré.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con frustración. El hombre simplemente no se tomaba el insulto con la intención que tenía. Una horda de harpías, la verdadera cosa que la había sacudido un momento atrás, levantó vuelo, sus enormes pechos meneándose mientras ascendían por el aire. Largas y afiladas garras se desplegaban en sus manos y pies. Sus rostros eran espantosos con narices picudas y malvados ojos negros.

—No había necesidad de que viajaras a la playa, Edward —ella dijo, intentándolo de nuevo—. Tu compañera perfecta estuvo justo aquí, en tu propia ciudad en todo momento.

—Sólo tu funcionarías, amor.

Su estómago se puso en tensión ante sus palabras. Forzándose en alejar su atención de la fantástica metrópolis, ella estudió las ventanas. Estaban hechas del mismo cristal que la cúpula, solo que más liso, sin grietas y ninguna veta. Traducción: no había manera de abrirlas. Golpeó un pie. Y qué si no podía escalar las paredes de afuera. Y qué si estaba demasiado alto, y caer hasta su muerte era la salida más probable. Una chica necesitaba opciones.

—Quizás debas usar este tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con tu destino en lugar de buscar una manera de escapar —sugirió Edward desde su sitio.

—Quizás debas callarte.

Otra ronca risa retumbó de él, y ella frunció el ceño ante la oscura y adictiva sensualidad de esta. Era más potente esta vez. Seduciendo. Silenciosamente suplicándole que se le uniera en su diversión.

—¿Por qué encuentras mis insultos tan cómicos? —La mayoría de la gente corría tan rápido como podía para escapar de ella.

—Realmente no querías decir lo que dijiste —él explicó pacientemente—. Sospecho que quieres justo lo contrario, de hecho.

Un estremecimiento se movió a través de ella. Susto, sí. Más que nunca antes. Temor, ciertamente. Nadie, ni siquiera su familia, había sospechado alguna vez la verdad. Ella no disfrutaba hiriendo a la gente; simplemente no era lo bastante valiente para arriesgarse a hacer un amigo. ¿Cómo lo sabía él? Ella aclaró su garganta, esforzándose por lograr un tono duro.

—No me conoces lo bastante bien para juzgar lo que quiero decir y lo que no.

—Pero me gustaría.

Al tiempo que él habló, su rostro se deslizó ante su mente. Perfecta masculinidad, ruda e indómita. Si ella se atreviera a tocarlo, su cabello sería suave como la seda y sus hebras doradas le harían cosquillas en sus palmas. Lo sabía.

—¿Me permitirás conocerte, Bella? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella podía imaginar el sombreado contorno de su cuerpo, justo detrás de la entrada. Ella observó a sus fuertes dedos deslizarse por el encaje que los separaba. ¿Estaba él imaginado que la tela era su cuerpo? Imaginando las puntas de sus dedos rodeando sus pezones, bajando por su estomago, pasando sus bragas y… Un escalofrío la recorrió, y frunció el ceño.

Este tipo de reacción era inaceptable.

—No —ella dijo. —No habrá ningún llegar a conocernos—. Ya lo deseaba. ¿Qué ocurriría si realmente ella aprendía lo que lo hacía enfurecer?

Ella valoraba su independencia, su soledad, y estando con un nymph le quitaría esas cosas capa por preciosa capa. Tantas veces ahora, ella había visto mujeres convertirse en estúpidas alrededor de ellos, olvidando todo excepto el sexo. Bella se rehusaba a permitir que el mismo destino le ocurriera a ella.

—Necesito algo de ti, pequeña Bella, y estoy esperando tratar contigo. Intercambiar. — dijo Edward, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella—. Negociar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron sobre su larga silueta.

—¿Por qué, exactamente?

—Estaré en silencio por el resto de la noche si acuerdas darme tus afectos.

Ella bufó.

—No vas a obtener mis afectos.

—Cumplidos, entonces. ¿Me darás cumplidos?

—No. Absolutamente no.

Él suspiró con pena.

—¿No me darás algo?

—Te estoy dando problemas, ¿o no es así?

Él se detuvo, riéndose entre dientes.

—Así es.

Deja de hablar con él y encuentra una manera de salir de aquí, su mente gritó. Con pasos rápidos se aproximó a la lejana pared con joyas incrustadas. En el salón y área del comedor, las paredes habían estado desnudas, como si alguien hubiera robado las gemas. Aquí, la riqueza abundaba. Tal vez… Ella se iluminó. Tal vez una de las joyas era realmente un pestillo que abriría una puerta a algún tipo de corredor.

—Deseo convertirme en tu esclavo, Bella. Quiero satisfacerte en cada deseo tuyo, velar por cada placer tuyo. —La voz de Edward era suave, hipnótica—. ¿No deseas esas cosas para mí?

Ella luchó por endurecerse contra él, por retener la pared de hielo alrededor de sus emociones. Si ella alguna vez decidía, Dios no lo permita, entrar en una relación, no sería con un nymph (también conocido como prostituto). No importaba cuán irresistible. Bella se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que ella despreciaba compartir. Había compartido a sus padres con sus siempre-cambiantes amantes. Había compartido su infancia con, algunas veces, hermanastras y hermanastros crueles y raramente amorosos y con la soledad y la decepción.

Si alguna vez se entregaba a alguien, sería a un hombre que la quisiera a ella y sólo a ella. Un hombre que diera su vida por hacerla feliz. Ella, a cambio, haría lo mismo.

¿Estaba pidiendo y ofreciendo demasiado? Absolutamente. Pero era lo que ella quería, y no se conformaría con menos, incluso aunque sabía que era un sueño imposible. Quizás eso era porque ella lo quería en primer lugar. Si no lo podía tener, no tenía que preocuparse porque le rompieran el corazón.

Edward dio una buena charla y Dios sabía que él probablemente podía pasear un delicioso, estremecedor mental, paseo por todo su cuerpo, pero él haría lo mismo con todas y cada una de las mujeres que capturara su capricho. Él quería "el ahora" de ella, un momentáneo coqueteo, ninguna atadura después.

No, gracias.

Ella podía haber tenido eso en la superficie.

Silenciosamente, trabajó en la habitación por dos horas, sintiendo cada parte de la pared y el suelo que pudo alcanzar. Para su inmensa decepción, frustración y furia, no encontró ningún pestillo escondido. Estaba atrapada aquí. Si estuviera en casa, estaría tranquilamente metida en la cama ahora mismo. Sola. Y solitaria, su mente chilló.

—Cállate, tú, estúpido cerebro —murmuró. Solitaria estaba bien. Además, ella tenía una vida plena. Se despertaría en la mañana, tomaría un café con su asistente y discutiría los eventos de día. Habría presentado una nueva idea para una nueva tarjeta, probablemente algo en la línea de las Felicitaciones por tu nuevo ascenso. Antes de que te vayas, ¿te importaría sacar el cuchillo de mi espalda? Probablemente lo necesitarás de nuevo. Su asistente se habría reído, el resto del equipo se habría reído y ella se habría sentido como una inteligente y apreciada persona. No como una confusa y excitada adolescente.

—Ve a dormir, luna — Edward le dijo, cortando sus pensamientos—. Siento tu disgusto. Como no puedo reconfortarte como me gustaría…

—Bien, eres responsable de él —Ella enredó una mano en su cabello, casi arrancando las hebras—. Por favor, Edward. Llévame de regreso a la playa.

Una pausa. Pesada. Espesa.

—¿Qué hay allí tan importante que debes regresar a ello?

—Mi casa. —Pagada al completo—. Mi trabajo. —Su única real fuente de realización.

—¿Cuál era tu trabajo?

Él usó el tiempo pasado. Ella se aseguró de utilizar el presente.

—Hago anti-tarjetas de felicitaciones —dijo orgullosamente.

—Cuéntame acerca de estas anti-tarjetas —imploró él.

Era un tema que ella abrazaba.

—Hay muchas compañías que producen los tontos tipos "te amo", "te extraño" de saludos. No las mías. Ellas dicen justo lo opuesto.

—No estoy sorprendido —dijo riendo—. ¿No puedes hacer esas tarjetas aquí?

Ella podría, pero no quería, así que ignoró su pregunta. Dios, ¿cómo iba a escapar de aquí?

—Noté que no mencionaste amigos o familia —dijo él un poco tiempo después.

Sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, ella debería haberla detenido. Debería haberle dicho que se perdiera y la dejara en paz. Pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. No podía.

—Así es —se encontró a sí misma diciendo.

—¿Por qué?

Ella recostó la frente contra la fría pared y estrujó sus ojos cerrados. Miente. Hazlo sentirse culpable.

—No tengo amigos —admitió ella en cambio, la verdad una entidad tangible que se rehusaba a ser negada—, y no me llevo bien con mi familia.

—¿Por qué? —él repitió.

Por qué, en efecto.

—Debes haber notado que no tengo la más dulce de las personalidades.

Él soltó una rápida carcajada.

—Sí, quizás lo noté.

—Ello tiende a alejar a las personas. —De la forma en que ella quería. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba por la centelleante pared y se anclaron a los lados de su cabeza. Contarle acerca de su vida era peligroso, dándole municiones en su contra, pero parecía no poder detenerse. Él convocó a algo profundo dentro de ella. Algo… primitivo.

—No me has alejado —dijo él tranquilamente.

—No, no lo hice. —Ella suspiró. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no había él huido de ella? ¿Huido tan rápido como sus pies lo pudieran llevar?

—¿Qué es tan importante en tu casa y trabajo que no te puedes quedar aquí conmigo? Puedo ser tu familia. Puedo ser tu amigo. Puedes venderme las tarjetas a mí.

—Trabajé duro por mi casa. Es mía. Trabajé duro para hacer de mi negocio un éxito. No tengo nada aquí.

—Pero podrías. —Él continuaba hablando en esa suave y tierna voz. Déjame darte todo, su voz implicaba.

Un caliente anhelo estrujó en su pecho. Ella necesitaba fortalecerse contra este hombre, se recordó.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? Podrías tener a cualquiera de las otras mujeres. Ellas ansiosamente vendrían a ti y harían cualquier cosa que les pidieras.

—Ellas no son tú.

Una simple frase, sí, pero la estremeció hasta el centro. Frunciendo el ceño, se enderezó.

—¿Qué hay tan especial en mi, hmm? Te desafío a nombrar una cosa.

Por un largo momento él no replicó, y ello a la vez la regocijó y la frustró. Estúpida, se castigó, por ansiar elogios por parte de él. El objetivo era convencerlo de que no la quería. ¿Cierto?

—¿Bien?

Aún nada. Ni un simple comentario o declaración.

—No lo creo —ella finalmente murmuró. Le dio la espalda a la puerta y avanzó a zancadas hasta la cama, batallando con la desesperación. Necesitaba pensar, para considerar todas sus opciones. Charlar con su secuestrador era una pérdida de tiempo valioso.

Se quedaría despierta toda la noche si tenía que hacerlo, pero no iba a desistir. Encontraría un camino a casa. No dormiría, incluso aunque necesitaba descansar. Al dormir, se volvería incluso más vulnerable ante Edward. Él sería capaz de escabullirse en la habitación y hacer lo que fuera que quisiera a ella-y ella no tendría ni idea.

Pero en lo profundo, sabía que eso era una mentira. Una defensa contra él. Cuando ese hombre complaciera a una mujer, la mujer lo sabría. Incluso dormida, lo sabría. Su cuerpo cantaría y lloraría de placer.

El hombre era una amenaza.

Una amenaza que no podía nombrar una sola cosa sobre ella que le gustara. Bastardo.

—No entres en esta habitación —ella ladró—. ¿Me escuchas? Y no me hables de nuevo. Necesito silencio.

—Bella.

Su gutural gruñido de su nombre la congeló en el lugar. Él había sonado como si estuviera dolorido, como si estuviera por caer en un largo pozo sin fin.

—¿Qué? —Ella esperaba por un irascible tono, pero la pregunta emergió como nada más que un soplo de aire. ¿Estaba herido?

—Eres la mujer de mi corazón. La que estuve esperando toda mi vida, aunque no lo supe hasta que te vi. No hay una sola cosa que te haga especial para mí, sino todas. Ahora duerme. Mañana promete ser un día lleno de disgustos.

De esa manera, sus rodillas se doblaron. Ella hubiera caído de plano sobre su rostro si no se hubiera aferrado al borde de la cama y no se hubiera sostenido verticalmente. Querido Dios. Esas palabras. Nadie, ni su madre, ni su padre, ni su hermano o hermanas o un sinfín de hileras de niñeras, le habían alguna vez hablado de esa manera. Haciéndola sentir tan importante, tan necesaria.

Ella apenas conocía a Edward. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, lo había insultado, deseado, maldito y golpeado. Ahora, con unas cuantas palabras, la había hecho desear tirarse sobre él. Destruir cada pared que había alguna vez construido, derretir cada pedazo de hielo con el que siempre se había rodeado, y solo tirarse sobre él.

—Querido Dios —ella susurró, aterrada. Todo lo que ella secretamente había soñado alguna vez oír había salido de los labios de Edward. ¿Cómo iba a resistírsele ahora?


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

Edward pasó la noche entera apostado en la puerta de Bella. Ella finalmente lo había obedecido, se había deslizado por fin al sueño. La chica terca que ella era, había luchado contra él hasta el fin.

Estaba consciente de cada uno de sus movimiento. Cada sonido que ella hacía. Por horas había estado en busca de una salida de la habitación, luego había paseado y había mascullado en voz baja sobre "estúpidos hombres, estúpidas emociones" y "estúpidas ciudades místicas cobrando vida." Pero sus pasos fueron a la larga desacelerados, sus maldiciones eventualmente cesaron. Él la había oído ir a la deriva en la inconsciencia con un suspiro suave. Un atisbo rápido había confirmado que ella ciertamente dormía, se tumbó desgarbadamente en el frío, y duro suelo, su pelo derramado alrededor de ella como una cortina nevada.

Él sospechó que ella había evitado la cama a propósito, y él tenía todavía el ceño fruncido por ese hecho. ¿Pensaba que él no la tomaría si no estuviera en una cama? Tonta mujer. Él la tomaría dondequiera, de cualquier forma que la pudiera tener.

Dios, quería tocarla tanto.

Sólo un toque... Semejante pensamiento tan embriagador. Seguramente no había nada incorrecto con colocarla en la cama. Él era su hombre, después de todo, y era su deber ocuparse de su comodidad.

Él no debería (sabía que no debería) pero se permitió entrar en el cuarto. Apartó el encaje que cubría la entrada. Por mucho que pudiera desear ardientemente el contacto sexual con ella, no la tocaría de esa manera. Esa había sido su promesa a Jasper... y a Bella. Y mantendría esa promesa. Dios le ayudara, la mantendría.

Sus pasos silenciosos, se movió hacia ella. Ella todavía estaba acostada sobre suelo, sobre su espalda, una mano sobre la cabeza, la otra junto a su oreja. Él aspiró de un tirón.

Parecía una diosa de invierno, una ninfa de la nieve, más preciosa que Afrodita misma. Ese pálido cabello encintado alrededor de su delicada figura, las hebras tan sedosas refulgían como si hubieran sido salpicadas de la luz de las estrellas. Sus pestañas eran ligeras, sólo una sombra más oscura que su pelo. Sus labios, esos suaves, exuberantes labios de todos-tus-sueños-hechos-realidad estaban separados, suplicando ser besados.

Resiste, se ordenó a sí mismo. Resiste su atractivo.

Demasiado tarde.

Ella pronunció un velado suspiro, rico en sueño. Su deseo inagotable clamaba por la vida instantánea, tratándola de alcanzar. Frenético por ella. Él quiso ese suspiro en sus oídos, en su pecho (más abajo todavía) su aliento caliente y acariciante. Si tan sólo ella no diera la apariencia de ser tan suave y vulnerable, tan madura para tomarla...

Ella debió ser su máxima satisfacción, su máximo placer.

¡Condenado Jasper al Hades, por querer algo (a alguien) que le pertenecía a Edward! Mientras la maldición hizo eco a través de su mente, él encontró a sus labios elevándose en humor sardónico. ¿Podría culpar al hombre por codiciar un bocado tan encantador como Bella?

Hades, ¡sí! decidió él al siguiente instante. Él frunció el ceño. Ella no era importante para ningún hombre salvo para sí mismo, y esos que pensaban otra cosa merecían una muerte dolorosa. Edward nunca había deseado nada tanto como quería a Bella, y no poder tenerla inmediatamente era... difícil. Duro– literalmente.

Inclinándose, él la recogió en sus brazos. Ella era tan ligera como recordaba. Tan suave. Tan caliente. Tan preciosa.

—Te tendré a pesar de todo, —le dijo a ella—. No digas nada si estás de acuerdo conmigo.

Por supuesto que ella no replico.

Él sonreía abiertamente, su humor restaurado, mientras la llevaba a la cama. Amablemente la colocó en el colchón, sus brazos ya protestando por su pérdida. Él le quitó las sandalias y arrastró sus dedos sobre los dedos de sus pies color coral. Mientras se enderezaba, le alisó el pelo de la cara y celebró la sensación de su piel gloriosa. Tan fría como ella se veía, ella era sorprendentemente, maravillosamente caliente.

—Sueña conmigo, luna, ―le susurró.

La punta rosada de su lengua emergió y lamió sus labios. Una oleada de deseo barrió a través de él mientras se imaginaba encontrando su lengua con la suya. Retorciéndose. Batiéndose en duelo. Probando.

Chupando.

—Soñaré contigo, no tengo duda. —Demorándose un momento más, él arrastró la punta de su dedo sobre la unión de sus labios. Ella suspiro sutilmente otra vez. Su estómago se apretó con fuerza; Cada músculo en su cuerpo endurecido.

No podía apartar la vista de ella, pero supo que tenía que dejarla pronto, o no podría hacerlo para nada. Mientras más tiempo se quedara, más se resbalaría su control. Ya se aferraba precariamente a un sentido del honor que no estaba seguro de poseer más ya. Un sentido de honor que verdaderamente despreciaba por primera vez en su existencia.

Una mirada en Bella y ella era todo en lo que él pensaba, todo lo que deseaba ardientemente, buscaba. Necesitaba.

¡Sal! Ahora. Lentamente, tan despacio, él retrocedió fuera del alojamiento. Su mirada permaneció en su forma divina por tanto tiempo como fue posible. Cuando el encaje finalmente bloqueó su paisaje, sus manos se apretaron en puños. Él apoyó su frente contra la pared fría.

Tengo que conquistarla. No puedo dejar que otro la tenga.

Enderezándose, caminó de arriba abajo a lo largo de la antecámara, esquivando alrededor sillas y armaduras. Las suelas gruesas de sus botas aporreaban contra el piso de ónix. Por primera vez en semanas, ningún miembro de su ejército se había acercado a él durante estas horas del crepúsculo. Estaban encerrados en sus cuartos —o en los vestíbulos más allá— flotando en las nubes de éxtasis que encontraban sólo en los dulces brazos de una mujer.

Aún Jasper se había mantenido alejado.

Edward le pidió a su primo que se volviese tan enamorado de sus amantes actuales que él se olvidó completamente de Bella. Si no... Bueno, Edward apenas tenía que pensar en algo que Jasper encontrara irresistible. Algo que él colocara por encima de la importancia de una compañera de cama. ¿Qué?

Jasper era un buen hombre (a veces), un guerrero fuerte, con un (ligeramente) corazón leal. ¿Cuáles eran las debilidades del hombre? ¿Las mujeres? Más allá de toda duda. Las mujeres eran la debilidad de todas las ninfas. ¿El poder? Definitivamente. ¿Las armas? Más seguramente. Jasper los coleccionaba. De cada guerrero que él había matado o había superado, él había tomado sus armas y las había colgado en la pared de su dormitorio.

La mirada de Edward se desvió a su propia espada, descansando contra un pectoral de ónix. La Skull . Grande, afilada. Letal. Una de las espadas más finas alguna vez hechas. No, lo más fina alguna vez hecha. Elaborada por Hefesto, el herrero de los dioses. El arma había matado a muchos de sus enemigos, cortándoles con lesiones irreparables. Era única en su género. Su retorcida forma y la punta de calavera alargada fueron envidiadas por cada soldado que la espió.

Él odiaba prescindir de ella, pero su compañera tenía mucha más importancia para él. Aún una compañera que no quería tener nada que ver con él. ¿La aceptaría Jasper?

Él suspiró, la respuesta permaneciendo un misterio. Tanto misterio como por cómo ganar el bien resguardado corazón de Bella. ¿Joyas? ¿Ropa bonita? Si él pensara, aún por un momento, que ella apreciaba esas cosas, la levantaría en ese mismo segundo y la llevaría a la Ciudad Exterior. Le compraría todo lo que ella deseara. Pero hasta ahora ella no había parecido impresionada por su riqueza, queriendo sólo regresar a casa.

¿Tenía ella enemigos que necesitara matar violentamente? Si fuera así, él gustosamente pondría sus cuerpos sin vida a sus pies. Él empujó una mano a través de su pelo. La incertidumbre por una hembra era extraña, horrible, desafiante y excitante. Ganarla —derrotando a Jasper y superando la propia resistencia de Bella— avivaba sus instintos guerreros más profundos. Él gustosamente se presentaría al Hades con su alma y viviría para siempre condenado, sólo por estar con Bella.

—Ella será mía, —juró a los cielos—. Ella será mía.

Hilos de luz fluyeron de la cúpula de cristal arriba, iluminando gradualmente el cuarto. Fragmentos de diversos colores se dispararon en cada dirección, un rocío precioso de arco iris. Azules, rosados, púrpuras, verdes. Bella arrancó su mirada cansada de ellos y se quedó con la mirada fija directamente hacia arriba... jadeó. El cielo raso por encima de ella estaba compuesto de vidrio, no cristal, y ella recibió una vista completa de su reflejo.

Ella estaba extendida encima de una cama de sabanas de seda roja, su pálido pelo y piel un contraste sorprendente. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pesados y soñolientos, con oscuros círculos debajo de ellos. Uno de sus brazos descansaba en su costado; El otro estaba levantado y doblado en su sien. Todavía llevaba puesto su sostén de concha marina y su falda de hierba, podía haber sido sacada directamente de las páginas de revista Beach Bunny.

Se veía lista y ansiosa por un hombre.

No simplemente cualquier hombre, sin embargo...

Ella tragó y rodó a su costado. No debería estar sobre esta cama, pensó, recordando ¿La puso allí? Tan... tan... cálmate. No hay nada que puedas hacer acerca de eso ahora.

Al menos no la había despertado y había intentado seducirla. No es que ella hubiera tenido la fuerza para enviarlo de esa manera. No la noche anterior. No después de las cosas le había dicho.

Ella no había tenido la intención de quedarse dormida, maldita sea. Debería haber ido en busca de una salida, no soñar con su sexy captor. Con sus manos sobre ella, trazando el arco y los planos de sus labios, abrazándola a su pecho. Acariciándola mucho. Su mirada fija se estrechó en la puerta. ¿Había entrado Edward sin su conocimiento? ¿La había cargado él a la cama? ¿La había visto a así?

—Hombre diabólico, —masculló. Sorprendentemente, no estaba rígida o lastimada mientras se estiraba. Bostezó y se quitó las legañas de los ojos, entonces escudriñó la habitación, esperando que la salida se revelara a sí misma a la luz del día. La piscina para bañarse todavía humeaba con agua caliente, como un manantial natural. La tela todavía cubría las ventanas. Las columnas todavía se elevaban a la altura del cielo raso con majestad romana.

Excepto por la entrada cubierta con encaje, sin salida que mágicamente se presentara.

Tengo que salir aquí, pensó ella, con repentina urgencia antes de que él venga a llevarme.

Él. Edward. Inesperada, su imagen se elevó en su mente. Fuerte, orgulloso. Sexual. Un hedonista al extremo, con piel que se veía como crema oscura, lamible, el pelo tan radiante como el oro trenzado, y los ojos... Dios mío, sus ojos. Ellos la llamaban. Embromaban. Prometían. Su iris turquesa eran tan hipnóticos como un turbulento océano y justo tan profundo. Esas pestañas largas, oscuras actuaban como el marco perfecto, el contraste perfecto.

¿Qué estás haciendo tú soñando con él? ¡Tonta! Es hora de irse. Combatiendo una racha de deseo, ella se movió pesadamente sobre sus pies —y se tropezó sobre sus sandalias. Así que... le había quitado los zapatos. Ella debería estar agradecida que fuera todo lo que le había quitado.

Bella usó el sorprendentemente moderno cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, esperando que el agua también limpiase sus sentimientos no deseados. Entonces caminó alrededor del cuarto, viendo todo lo que había visto la noche anterior —una prisión.

Puede que no hubiese una salida secreta, pensó ella entonces, pero había una salida. La puerta principal. ¿Estaba Edward todavía protegiéndola?

Tan quedamente como era posible, se dirigió de puntillas hacia la tela. Mientras más cerca llegaba, más fuerte se volvió el olor masculino de Edward, una mezcla intoxicante de hombre despierto y guerrero decidido. Su piel hormigueó con deleite. Intentó taparse la nariz, para combatir el atractivo del perfume y el desfalleciente efecto que tenía en ella.

Una vez en la entrada, agarró el material y lo hizo avanzar poco a poco hacia un lado. Todo el tiempo, su corazón golpeteó un ritmo de staccato. Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum. ¿Estaría allí, despierto y esperando? ¿O agradecidamente, cayó dichosamente, dormido?

—Buenos días, Bella.

Ella jadeó. Edward estaba justo enfrente de ella, los brazos atravesaban su pecho macizo, sus piernas afirmadas aparte. Sus miradas se unieron, impactando. Su corazón traidor perdió su ritmo y se saltó un latido. Él se veía tan increíblemente apetitoso como antes. Sin camisa. Su cuerpo amarrado con los abdominales más apretados que ella alguna vez hubiera visto. El pelo dorado cayéndole sobre la frente y los hombros.

Ella se lamió los labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su mirada azul se arrastró sobre ella, arrancando las conchas, separando la hierba.

—Esperándote, por supuesto.

Un temblor viajó a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Oh, su voz. ¿Cómo podría olvidar ella esa voz de sin-tomar-prisioneros? Tentación pura. Absoluta decadencia. Mentalmente reforzó las paredes heladas alrededor de ella. Él es un lascivo secuestrador. Peligroso en todos los aspectos.

Sí, había querido arrojarse a él anoche. Ahora, a la luz del día, se dijo que había sido un momento de juicio deteriorado. Un momento de agotamiento y locura.

—¿Soñaste conmigo?—le preguntó.

—Sí, —admitió a regañadientes. Ella lo hizo. Había soñado con sus manos acariciándola, su boca devorándola.

Sus labios exuberantes avanzaron lentamente en una sonrisa sorprendida pero complacida.

—Estabas desnudo, —le dijo ella.

Su sonrisa abierta se extendió; Sus ojos brillaron con satisfacción.

—Y atado...

Él arqueó sus cejas en orgullosa expectación.

—No sabías que la idea de la esclavitud te complacería.

—Oh, amo la idea de atarte. —Hizo una pausa dramáticamente—. Algo así como en mi sueño, serás amarrado a un hormiguero y esas cosas pequeñas te comerán vivo.

Su sonrisa abierta se desvaneció completamente, pero el destello en sus ojos no disminuyó.

—Mujer cruel. —Él sostuvo su hombro en la pared al lado, en una pose de carnal relajación. Húndete en mis brazos, proclamaba su postura. Te atraparé—. También soñé contigo. Desnuda.

Repentinamente aturdida, ella retrocedió un paso.

Él no mostró misericordia, y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Estabas extendida para mi disfrute. —Sus ojos tenían los párpados pesados ahora, malvados. Determinados.

—Y disfrutaste de lo que te hice. Dos veces.

Ella dejó caer la cortina en su sitio, cortando al sexy hombre de su vista. Respira, ella tenía que respirar. El oxígeno que que logró aspirar le quemó la garganta, chamuscó sus pulmones. Solo había tenido que hablar, y sus palabras comenzaron a pintar un cuadro en su mente. Un cuadro terriblemente hermoso.

Su rica risa ahogada flotó a través de la pequeña distancia.

—Cámbiate, —le dijo—. Las conchas parecen... incómodas.

Esa no había sido la palabra que él había querido decir, ella lo sabía. Había habido una malvada inflexión en su voz, como si él hubiera tenido la intención de decir "fácilmente removibles" o "exquisitas."

—¿Entonces, te cambiaras?

—Infiernos, sí. ¿Me llevarás hoy a casa?—Su voz tembló.

—Estás en casa.

Ella lo hechó fuera, tomando un poco de satisfacción por la acción, si bien él no lo podría verlo. Entonces, sin nada más que hacer, caminó pesadamente hacia el armario. Ella solo le había echado un superficial vistazo a los vestidos en su interior la noche anterior.

Los vestidos femeninos abundaban, un mar de colores y sedas. Eran largos y fluidos, apenas eran bufandas sujetadas juntas por pura suerte. Una en particular atrajo y retuvo su atención. Tenía un drapeado de marfil, entrelazado con oro. Ambos el dobladillo y la abertura en la pierna estaban trenzados con hojas de ámbar y flores de esmeralda. Las joyas centellearon de la "v" profunda en el corpiño.

—Una vez que te hayas bañado y vestido, Bella, desayunaremos.

Ella bufó.

—No me bañaré hasta que haya un cerrojo en la puerta.

—Un cerrojo no me detendría de entrar si quisiera entrar.

Él tenía razón, ella comprendió con frustración.

—Te sentirás mejor después de un baño.

—Me sentiré mejor una vez que este en casa, —le dijo misteriosamente.

—¿Debo decir lo obvio? —suspiró él—. ¿Otra vez?

Sus dientes rechinaron juntos, causando que le doliera la mandíbula.

—¿Qué hay sobre ese guerrero? ¿Jasper?

—Trataremos con él cuando se despierte.

Las palabras gruñeron desde abajo en el pecho de Edward.

Sus dedos apretados sobre la tela de marfil; Estaba fría y suave contra las puntas de sus dedos. No pienses en Jasper. Tú sola volverás a entrar en pánico. Los vestidos, ella pensaría en los vestidos. Otra vez, su mirada se deslizó en el mismo que sujetaba. Ella nunca había llevado nada tan femenino. Nunca poseyó nada tan femenino, ni remotamente parecido a esto. Este era algo que una antigua reina griega o romana hubiera llevado puesto. Delicioso y exquisito. Ninguna puntada fuera de sitio o un desperfecto a la vista.

—¿De quién es este cuarto? —preguntó ella. Edward había dicho que era de él... ¿O no lo era? Pero seguramente él no poseía tantos vestidos.

—El cuarto es mío, —fue su respuesta.

Ella miró hacia la puerta. Su silueta se paseaba de acá para allá, una cuchillada grande de negro. Un fantasma.

—¿Usas a menudo la ropa de las mujeres, Edward?

—¡Dios, no!

Ella sonrió abiertamente ante la afrenta en su voz.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes todos estos vestidos? —La respuesta se estrelló contra ella, y perdió su sonrisa abierta. Eran para sus mujeres. Sus conquistas- demasiado-numerosas-para-contarlas.

—Bella, —dijo él cautelosamente.

Ponerse los vestidos debía implicar que ella era una de sus mujeres.

—No te pertenezco, y no me vestiré como si lo hiciera. —Ella le volvió la espalda al armario, de la seda preciosa de marfil que tanto quería deslizar sobre su cabeza. Sufría en sus conchas y la falda de hierba, —muchas gracias—, lo prefería que proclamarse amante de Edward. Aun en tan pequeña forma.

Concesiones diminutas como aquélla podrían abrir la puerta a otras, más grandes. Como entregarse a su experto contacto.

—Podríamos negociar, —la aduló él.

¿Qué había con el hombre y su regateo?

—Si me pongo uno de los vestidos y tú harás... ¿qué?

—¿Besarte?

Ella tragó saliva y tuvo que poner en blanco su mente contra las imágenes apasionadas que intentaban abrirse paso a la fuerza dentro.

—Tú en realidad necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades de regateo. Son tontas. —¿Había temblado su voz?

—Me gustaría, —masculló él—. Saborearte, eso es.

Sus mejillas se fundieron con calor, y un pequeño temblor se movió sobre ella.

—No quiero tus besos. —Allí. Finalmente, por fin, supo que había sonado convencida.

—Una protesta falsa, si alguna vez he oído una.

—¡Ofrece alguna otra cosa! —demandó ella, antes de que lo echara a patadas de la habitación y le diera de bofetadas.

—¿Como qué? Y sin mencionar llevarte a la superficie, pues tú sabes que no haré negociaciones en ese punto.

—No sé ni por qué hablo contigo. —Ella dejó escapar un caliente suspiro—. Terco, eso es lo que eres.

—No te cambies si ese es tu deseo. No te estoy forzando, Luna. Me gusta ver tu piel. La veo, y me imagino lamiéndola.

Está b... bien. Entonces. Ella no podía permanecer vestida con las conchas y cubierta de hierba, después de todo.

Temblando, con lava derretida corriendo a través de sus venas, contempló alrededor del cuarto. El cuarto de Edward, había dicho él. Ella recordó ver ropa de hombre cuando había registrado el lugar la noche anterior. Dónde... dónde... ¡El tocador! Ella sonrió mientras corría velozmente a la enorme belleza de mármol, intrincadamente esculpida. Los cajones se deslizaron fácilmente afuera. En el interior de la de arriba estaban apiladas una sobre otra las camisas. Eran enormes y nadaría en ella, pero al menos cubriría su (aparentemente lamible) piel.

Con una mirada rápida a la entrada, arrancó de un tirón las odiosas conchas y las arrojó con alivio al suelo. Ella sacó una camisa, y el material negro, untuosamente suave la hizo suspirar de deleite. El segundo cajón contenía pantalones, todo de piel, todo negro. El hecho de que estaban doblados tan pulcramente la golpeó como... extraño. Doméstico.

Estos nimphs eran cualquier cosa excepto hogareños. Ella no habría dudado de que las mujeres que había visto dejar el cuarto anoche eran las responsables. Cuidando de todas las necesidades de Edward, incluso de su lavandería.

Una chispa de celos ardió dentro de ella. —No, eso no es cierto. No estoy celosa—, masculló en un intento fútil para convencerse. Con movimientos cortos, desenrolló la hierba de su cintura, dejándola caer sobre el suelo, entonces se arrastró en los pantalones. Ella tenía largas piernas, pero aun así es material la dejaba como una enana. Tuvo que volver el dobladillo repetidas veces y anudar la cintura con una bufanda de uno de los vestidos en el armario. Ella se puso rápidamente sus sandalias.

No había espejos (a menos que ella contara los que estaban por encima de la cama), así es que tuvo que adivinar cómo se veía. Ridícula, ella estaba segura. Desaliñada. Y eso, para su forma de pensar, era perfecto. Ella quería que ese tipo demasiado intenso Jasper la encontrara completamente poco atractiva. Edward, también, se recordó a sí misma.

Mientras estaba allí, decidiendo qué hacer después, el perfume masculino de Edward flotó a ella, llenando las ventanas de la nariz. Fuerte, especiado. Tan excitante que sus pezones se endurecieron, erosionando la camisa que ella ahora llevaba puesta. ¿Por qué le estaba oliendo? No estaba al lado de la puerta, no estaba siquiera cerca.

Ella se giró y dio la vuelta, sólo para comprender entonces que la fragancia intoxicante emanaba de la ropa. Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¡Ropas miserable! Ropa maravillosa. ¿La había llevado puesta él? ¿Habían tocado su cuerpo? Un dolor latió entre sus piernas.

Ella nunca había sido una criatura sexual, y estas sensaciones nuevas, continuas la estremecieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría negarlas? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría resistir? Ella se lo había preguntado antes, pero la respuesta repentinamente pareció inminente. Casi se arrancó la camisa y los pantalones. Ella gimió, el sonido rudo y necesitado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí dentro? —preguntó Edward, su voz apremiante, atraída.

¿Sabía él que ella estaba excitada? No podía saberlo. Por favor, que él no sepa.

—Solo… tengo hambre.

Por varios segundos él no habló. Ella usó el tiempo para apaciguarse, recitando ecuaciones de matemáticas en su mente. Si él supiera simplemente lo vulnerable ella era a él, la atacaría sin piedad.

—Ven, Luna, —dijo él uniformemente—. Te alimentaré.

Ella tragó más allá del nudo repentino en su garganta. Desayunaría con él porque necesitaba salir de este cuarto y necesitaba mantener su fuerza. Entonces podría librarse de él y podría buscar en el palacio por una salida. Un camino a casa. Ella no podía quedarse aquí. No podía quedarse con este potente hombre un momento más del necesario.

—Terminemos con esto, —masculló.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10

Jasper se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos apoyados bajo la cabeza. Ceñudo, miró fijamente hacia arriba al cristal que centelleaba, deseando poder calmarse con la multitud de colores que brillaban en la estructura irregular. Rosado, como los pezones de una mujer. Blanco, como la piel de una mujer. Rojizo, como los ojos conmovedores de una mujer.

¡Ay!, esto no le tranquilizaba.

La noche había pasado de largo, y la mañana estaba aquí. Con todo, los pensamientos sombríos habían permanecido y habían rechazado calmarse. Cambió de postura y observó la pared de armas que él había adquirido a través de los años. Un arma por cada hombre que había matado. Eran tan numerosas, que hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta. No se sentía avergonzado. No, se recreaba con sus victorias.

Por eso su comportamiento de anoche le hería profundamente el orgullo.

Después de dejar a Edward y Bella, había traído a las dos mujeres a su habitación. Había estado a punto de tomar una, la que le había sostenido la polla en la mano, expectante, lista. Había estado dispuesta, tan deseosa, retorciéndose apasionadamente, abriéndose a sí misma. Y él había parado. ¡Parado!

Cuando la había mirado a los ojos, el deseo que le había estado consumiendo había desaparecido. En un momento estaba ahí, y al siguiente se había evaporado. Pasó por su mente una imagen de la seductora cabeza oscura que había deseado tanto en la ceremonia de selección, con el pelo rizado y el pequeño cuerpo perfecto. La había deseado repentinamente. Solamente a ella. La había imaginado en los brazos de Shivawn, gimiendo, inconsciente por el placer, y una temible rabia le había dominado.

Las compañeras de cama de Jasper habían tratado de excitarle después, pero habían fracasado. Debería haber podido de todas formas. Necesitaba saciarse y recuperar las fuerzas. Sin embargo… las había enviado a buscar otro amante, mientras se complacía a sí mismo en su lugar.

Todavía estaba tan débil como antes. Pero, al menos Edward también se debilitaría

hoy, después de haber estado sin tocar a una mujer. El toque de su compañera, si tuviera que creerle. Compañera. Como deseaba encontrar la suya, esa mujer que le amaría sobre todas las demás.

Suspiró. No había querido tomar a la pálida mujer de Edward. Ella no le excitaba. No realmente. No como la morena de sensuales y exuberantes curvas, con la contradictoria inocencia y ferocidad. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo había dicho. No había hablado en absoluto. Se preguntaba como seria su voz. ¿Baja y ronca?, ¿Dulce y suave? Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegirla, la noche habría terminado de manera diferente. Maldito Shivawn por tomarla y forzarle a cambiar sus planes.

Su amigo se había llevado a la bruja encantadora de la habitación. Jasper había decidido consolarse tomando la corona de Edward.

Le gustaba y admiraba a su primo, pero le gustaba y admiraba más al poder.

A Jasper no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. Nunca le gustó. Prefería dar órdenes para que otros las cumplieran. Incluso a las mujeres. Era el maestro. El comandante.

Su primo gobernaba con mano de hierro, esperando una total y completa obediencia. Era la hora de cambiar eso. Era la hora de que Jasper gobernase.

Edward se había ofrecido para luchar contra él, cierto, pero Jasper no podía ser rey de esa forma. No, Edward tenía que renunciar a su trono voluntariamente. ¿Lo haría? Edward había tenido una noche para considerar sus opciones, para darse cuenta de que sólo podía hacer una cosa para mantener a la pálida mujer.

―La corona será mía ―espetó Jasper.

Algunos hombres estaban destinados a la grandeza. Otros… no. Y Edward últimamente había fallado con muchas equivocaciones absurdas. La primera y más importante había sido salir detrás de las mujeres nymph a tomar el palacio. Ahora las mujeres estaban perdidas, ningún rastro fue encontrado, ni en la Ciudad Interior, ni en la Ciudad Exterior. Sí, Edward tenía un contingente de hombres que las estaban buscando. Pero no era suficiente. Cosa que no seria necesaria si el rey los hubiera enviado en primer lugar.

El segundo y más imperdonable error de Edward era no haber dejado a los hombres viajar a la superficie hasta ayer, cuando sus fuerzas estaban drenadas. El palacio necesitaba protección, ciertamente, pero los hombres no podían hacer guardia si estaban débiles.

Él no habría permitido que tales cosas sucedieran. Entornó los ojos. La mujer pálida era simplemente un medio para un fin. Había visto como Edward revoloteaba a su alrededor, protegiéndola silenciosamente, alejándola de los guerreros. Así que Jasper la había elegido, esperando que su primo hiciera cualquier cosa por apropiarse de ella.

Su esperanza había dado sus frutos.

Y quizás, cuando se convirtiera en soberano, le quitaría a Shivawn la bruja morena. Sonrió ante la idea.

Oh, le iba a gustar ser rey.

Cuando Bella acarició el marco de la puerta y caminó hacia él, la respiración de Edward se atascó en la garganta, quemando como el fuego más ardiente.

¿Ella le afectaría siempre de esta manera?

Llevaba su camisa y sus pantalones, y aunque hacia bolsas en su ligero cuerpo, era lo más hermoso que había visto. Los colores del arco iris del techo brillaban sobre las mejillas. Como la sirena que era, le atraía, le tentaba. Estaría dispuesto a morir por ella.

―Si me vas a pedir que me cambie ―dijo con voz desafiante―, ahórrate el aliento.

¿Pedirle que se cambiase? Nunca.

―Me gustas tal como eres.

La sorpresa le oscureció los ojos, creando una espiral de terciopelo marrón con negro.

Le tendió la mano, sin tocarla, pero necesitándola. Quería que le aceptara íntimamente.

Necesitaba que le quisiera. Necesitaba que le recibiera con alegría en cada momento que compartiesen, como él lo hacía.

Esa gloriosa mirada suya se clavó en su mano. Poco a poco el color le abandonó las mejillas. Tan pálida, pensó. Podía haber sido un sueño, un espectro. Un fantasma que venía a atormentarle.

Un destello de algo le cubrió la expresión. ¿Dolor? ¿Pánico?

―No. No me toques ―negó con la cabeza, subrayando las palabras. Incluso sujetó las manos detrás de la espalda, como si así eliminara la tentación.

Oyendo su rechazo, decidió empujarla para realmente ver hasta donde le dejaría hacerlo. Deseaba demasiado tocarla como para admitir su derrota tan rápido en ese juego.

―Dulce rayo de luna, ¿por qué no consentirás algo tan insignificante? No estoy pidiendo más que una caricia.

Aún.

―Por favor. No soy estúpida. Una caricia llevará a un beso. Un beso llevará… ―se sonrojó, recuperando aquel celestial, rosado resplandor en la piel. Se aclaró la garganta― puedes hacerte una idea ―alzando la barbilla pasó junto a él, pero se detuvo abruptamente en mitad del quicio de la puerta. No se volvió a mirarle―. ¿Dónde se sirve el desayuno?

―¿Y si te dijera que soy el segundo plato?

La vio enderezarse, observando cómo sus manos se ceñían a los costados. No obstante aguantaría, rompería su resistencia hasta que ella cediera.

Tendrás que suplicarme, amor.

¿Estarías tan impaciente por ir entonces?

Cólera y frustración ondeaban sobre ella.

―¿Por dónde? ―masculló.

Hizo una pausa antes de responder, bebiendo la visión del cabello claro cayendo por la espalda. Algunos mechones ondulados, otros cayendo lisamente. Lo que habría dado por poder hundir los dedos a través de la espesa melena. ¿Su hogar? ¿Su vida?

¿Su alma?

Si, todas aquellas cosas. La necesidad era tan aguda en su interior, como inalcanzable por el momento.

―Te mostraré el camino ―respondió con voz profunda, casi canturreando. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, las largas piernas se comieron el corto espacio, pasando junto a ella y acariciándola el brazo a propósito.

Jadeando, salto lejos de él como si le hubiera empujado. Ni siquiera le miró con desconfianza. Sus labios se apretaron con diversión por la victoria.

Oh, sí. Ella sería suya.

La reserva hacia él reflejada en esa reacción, lo negara ella o no, sería en última instancia su caída.

Pudiera ser que no le hubiera aceptado como compañero, pero su cuerpo le reconocía. Le deseaba. Y cuando el cuerpo desea algo, o a alguien, hacía lo que fuera necesario para convencer a la mente de tenerlo. La gente no podía evitarse a si mismos. Querían lo que querían, fuera o no malo para ellos.

Bella no era diferente.

Muy pronto, muy pronto.

―¿Nunca usas camisa? ―refunfuñó, desviando la mirada.

―Vi como me mirabas el pecho y decidí que era mejor para mí no usar una camisa nunca más.

Sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea.

―Estaba mirando con horror.

―¿A quién tratas de convencer? ¿A mí, o a ti misma?

Ella le enseño los dientes en una mueca.

Había ganado un punto, así que dejó el asunto. Por ahora.

―El desayuno se sirve por aquí.

Le agarró la mano, sin permiso, y la llevó fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de su ejército. Varias parejas habían decidido acampar allí, incluso cuando ya habían hecho el amor. Estaban desnudos y entrelazados a la vista. A diferencia del caos de gemidos nocturnos, ahora todo estaba en silencio. Lo más probable es que todo el mundo estuviera agotado de la larga noche de placer sexual y desenfreno.

Como le hubiera gustado estar en esas filas, haber experimentado la misma satisfacción.

Quizás esta noche…

―Así pues, ¿qué va a pasar con Jasper? ―preguntó Bella―. No voy a ser su esclava. No importa lo que haga. Y no me digas que vamos a esperar a que se despierte. Dame una respuesta ahora. Odio no saber.

Nosotros, había dicho. No yo, ni tú. Nosotros. Le gustaba como sonaba eso, le gustaba que no rechazase la idea de su ayuda. Le gustaba que les viera como socios en esto.

―No te preocupes. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerte conmigo.

―¿Vas a… ―tragó― matarle?

―Si es necesario ―respondió sin vacilar.

Ella emitió un gemido frustrado.

―Si me llevas a la playa no podría tenerme, y no tendrías que matarle.

―Si te llevo de regreso, tampoco te tendría, ninguno de los dos.

―Exacto.

―Tu plan, ¿qué es lo que me dijiste de mi capacidad de negociación? Apesta. Sí, tu plan apesta.

Pateó un montón de ropa fuera del camino y dobló la esquina. Finalmente el comedor apareció a la vista. Un aroma fresco y caliente flotaba desde él. Los centauros y minotauros macho que habían comprado en la ciudad habían preparado el desayuno habitual de pescado, frutas, y nueces.

Bella ronroneó a su lado.

―Mmm.

Su estomago gruñó.

Normalmente a esta hora de la mañana los guerreros rodeaban la mesa, devorando cada bocado de alimento. Ahora Bella y él estaban solos, después de que los sirvientes se retiraran a la cocina para su propia comida. Sus hombres dormían y se recuperaban de los placeres de la noche.

Sin una palabra, Bella ocupo la silla de la cabecera de la mesa. Al hacerlo le observó, esperando que se enfadara, estaba segura. Cuando no lo hizo, ella se encogió de hombros y llenó un plato alto con comida.

Se tragó un pastelillo de crema de coco de un mordisco, cerrando los ojos en dulce rendición.

―¿Quién preparo esto? Seguramente tus soldados no. Pueden mirar cómo se hace el pastel de carne, pero dudo que sepan cocinarlo.

―Como si permitiera que mis hombres cocinaran ―comentó llenando su plato.

―Hey, no hay nada malo en que un hombre sepa preparar una comida contestó mientras aplastaba una uva en la boca.

Él se deslizo en el banco a su lado.

―Los guerreros luchan. Los guerreros matan. Los guerreros seducen. No cocinan. Ese es el trabajo de un siervo.

―¿Qué pasaría si todos los sirvientes enfermaran y no pudieran trabajar? ¿Qué pasaría si todos fueran raptados? ¿Qué harían entonces todos tus grandes y fuertes guerreros?, ¿eh?

Él parpadeó, la idea nunca se le había ocurrido. ¿Quién sería tan tonto para raptar a un nymph?

―Compraríamos nuevos sirvientes.

―Típico ―contestó secamente. Su mirada recorrió la habitación.

¿Buscando una salida? Se preguntó. No dudaba que trataba de sumergirle en una conversación sobre criados para distraerle. Le dejo intentarlo, sin embargo. Hablar con ella le excitaba.

―¿Cómo que es típico?

Se inclinó hacia atrás y mordió una fresa. Como le habría gustado trazar con la baya sus labios, y lamer el jugo hasta el final.

―Según mi experiencia, los hombres como tú lo son…

―¿Los hombres como yo?

―Sí.

―¿Qué clase de hombre soy?

Le devolvió la mirada, aparentando olvidarse de su búsqueda.

―Arrogante. Mandón. Chauvinista. Cabezón. Terco. Imbécil. Consentido. Exigente. Egocéntrico. Moralmente corrupto.

Cuando hizo una pausa para respirar, él gruñó:

―¿Eso es todo?

―No. Pérfido. Dominante. Malicioso ―se detuvo golpeándose los labios con un dedo, luego asintió―. Eso es todo. De todos modos, como estaba diciendo. Los hombres son…

―¿Mezquinos? ―frunció el ceño― He sido el epítome de la amabilidad contigo, atendiendo todas tus necesidades. ¿No me he vestido por ti? ¿Alimentado? ¿Mantenido a salvo y caliente? ¿Conteniéndome de hacer el amor contigo?

Ella frunció los labios.

―¿No me robaste todo lo que amaba? ¿No me negaste una y otra vez liberarme?

Despreocupado, agitó una mano en el aire.

―Un día me darás las gracias por mi negativa. Ahora, continúa con la explicación de mi "típico" comportamiento masculino, por favor.

―De acuerdo ―levanto la barbilla mirándole―, pero no te va a gustar.

―Incluso así. Voy a escuchar. Porque soy bueno.

―¿Bueno? ¿En serio? Para salvar tu orgullo masculino consideraste hacer algo ruin. Tuviste que secuestrar a alguien de su hogar y su familia, para que pudiera hacer algo por ti ―mordió una fresa, los dientes blancos se hundieron en la fruta. Las gotitas de jugo gotearon por la barbilla―. Soy prueba de ello.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Una vez más superó el deseo de lamer el jugo que caía de esos labios y barbilla, tal vez cubrir el resto de ella con zumo de fresa, y lamerlo también. Varias gotitas dulces se reunirían en la piscina de su ombligo, por supuesto, antes de gotear al pálido pelo plateado entre las piernas. Ella se retorcería cuando siguiera el líquido con su lengua. Haría un surco con las manos en su pelo. Las rodillas apretarían sus sienes.

La fantasía se interrumpió cuando se limpió el travieso jugo y frunció el ceño al mirarle.

―Me estás mirando fijamente y no me gusta. Para.

Su voz parecía un poco estrangulada, como si luchara contra un estremecimiento de cólera, o deseo.

―Sí, te estoy mirando fijamente ―dijo―. Eres una mujer hermosa.

Mordió otra uva en la boca y disfrutó con su acongojada sorpresa. Normalmente se comía una ración de pescado y fruta, pero ahora sólo tenía hambre de Bella. Su mujer. Su compañera.

―Entonces, ¿No te molestan mis palabras? ―se movió incomoda en el asiento― Te llamé muchas cosas humillantes.

―¿Por qué debo reaccionar ante tus palabras? Son verdaderas. Prefiero secuestrar a alguien de su hogar para que cocine para mí.

Su boca se abrió, formando una deliciosa O.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―Veo que te sorprende mi facilidad al admitirlo.

―Bueno, sí ―le miraba con recelo.

―Sólo he tomado a los que necesitaban una vida mejor, Bella, o a los que pensaba que podría darles una vida más fácil, pensaran que lo necesitaban o no. Los hombres que prepararon esta comida eran esclavos de demonios antes de que los secuestrara. Los forzaban a robar, matar, y destruir, y algún día serían el plato principal en la mesa del demonio. Créeme, están agradecidos de que los raptara ―se recostó en el banco, extendiendo la larga pierna, mirándola, calibrando―. Sin embargo, tal vez me ayudarás a ver el error de mis actos. Estoy más que dispuesto a dejarte intentar convencerme de mis terribles actos, y más de una vez. Puedo escuchar mejor cuando mi interlocutor está desnudo.

Mientras la observaba, el rubor rosado le cubrió las mejillas. Otro sonrojo. Las sensuales mujeres que conocía se sentían cómodas con las bromas sobre sexo y erotismo. Le excitaba que Bella encontrara el tema lo bastante subido de tono como para ruborizarse. Le fascinaba.

Tenía que tocarla.

Solo se estaba inclinando hacia ella, abriendo la mano para ver si su rubor le transmitía algún calor, hasta tal vez extenderse a sus pechos, cuando dos de sus guerreros entraron en la habitación. Decepcionado, se echó atrás en su asiento.

Ambos hombres sonreían ampliamente, mostrando una sonrisa de completa alegría. Los rostros completamente relajados, radiantes. El poder emanaba de ellos. Cada uno llevaba un peto de armadura dorado, pantalón negro, y brazaletes tachonados con joyas. Después de su noche de amor, estaban listos para entrenar.

Buenos días, gran rey dijo Broderick. La voz nunca había sonado tan alegre.

Este es un gran día, ¿no? Dorian suspiró feliz.

Silbaron mientras caminaban alrededor de la mesa y amontonaban comida en los platos. Por el apetito que traían, debían haber trabajado mucho durante las largas horas de la noche.

Edward les miró. Todavía tenía que probar un poco de la dulzura de Bella. Sí, sabía que tendría un sabor dulce, por lo que no, este no era el mejor de los días.

Unos segundos mas tarde entró Shivawn. No sonreía, no estaba relajado. No, estaba rígido y les fulminó a todos. Se dejó caer en el banco junto a Edward, con granos enredados en el pelo, y llenó silenciosamente un plato con la comida que había delante de él. No se molestó en alcanzar nada más.

¿Le ha rechazado su mujer? Se preguntaba Edward. Shivawn y él tenían probablemente la misma expresión.

¿Dónde está tu elegida?

Durmiendo Broderick y Dorian contestaron al unísono, como si les hubiera preguntado a ellos. Sus sonrisas se ampliaron y se palmearon las espaldas el uno al otro.

Volando a través de las puertas del Olimpo agregó Dorian.

¿Os detuvísteis a preguntar a las mujeres si estaban dispuestas a acostarse con vosotros? indagó Bella con un tono que rezumaba odio.

Dorian parpadeó, la pregunta le resultó extraña.

Broderick se rió.

Tu mujer es divertida le dijo a Edward.

¿Divertida? ella se puso en pie con un gruñido de rabia . No soy divertida cuando estoy discutiendo sobre violaciones.

Al menos no ha negado el hecho de que me pertenece, pensó Edward satisfecho.

Como si una mujer alguna vez me rechazara dijo Broderick.

Créeme, a veces sucede murmuro Shivawn. Dejó caer el plato y se marchó de la sala sin otra palabra.

Todos le miraron salir, cada uno con una reacción diferente. Broderick reía. Dorian, intensamente confundido. Bella, satisfecha.

Para vuestra información, caballeros dijo, atrayendo la atención nuevamente a su persona . Sólo porque vuestro mojo encanta a una mujer no significa que en realidad, en lo más profundo de su alma, os quiera.

¿Mojo? al no tener más espacio en su plato, Dorian se acomodó en la silla vacía junto a Edward ¿Qué es eso?

No importa Bella cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho haciendo que el cuello de la camisa se entreabriera y dejara ver las suaves curvas de los pechos . Lo que importa es si las mujeres al conocer vuestras personalidades, gustos, defectos, pasado, y planes de futuro, os querrán todavía.

Si una mujer supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward. No era un pensamiento al que diera la bienvenida, de ninguna manera. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de hablar con sus parejas sobre su vida pasada, presente, o futura. No le había gustado hablar de ello, y a ellas no les había gustado preguntar. No obstante, la pregunta le intrigó.

Quería esto con Bella, comprendió. Quería contarle sobre él y mirar su reacción, oír sus pensamientos. Quería escucharla contarle su propia vida. Sabiendo qué era lo que le hacía feliz. Lo que en secreto deseaba con cada onza de su ser.

También se encontró deseando saber qué tipo de hombre había preferido en el pasado. ¿Erudito? ¿Guerrero? ¿Cómo la habían tratado estos hombres? ¿Había amado a alguien? Sus manos agarraban tan fuerte el apoyabrazos del banco, que casi lo rompió por la mitad. Consumido por la necesidad de mutilar, destruir, y matar a cualquier hombre que alguna vez hubiera obtenido el amor de esta mujer. Quemadura. Candente. Aún más caliente que el fuego de un dragón.

Quizás fuera hipócrita. Bien, era hipócrita considerando su propio pasado licencioso. Pero no le gustó la imagen de su mujer extendida y abierta para alguien. Su pasión era de él. Su corazón era de él. No quería que nadie despertara sus deseos más profundos, salvo él. No podía tolerar ese pensamiento. Se moría de ganas de marcarla, su misma esencia en ella, en cada célula. Ella no conocería ningún olor, salvo el suyo. No sentiría ningún toque, salvo el suyo. Deseándole sólo a él, al igual que él la deseaba sólo a ella.

Bien, veo que mi elegida ha saciado el hambre dijo de repente una voz masculina desde la entrada.

Edward se puso rígido, estrechando los ojos sobre su primo. Jasper, que obviamente todavía pensaba en reclamar a Bella, parecía sereno, preparado. No estaba vestido para el entrenamiento, sino para la guerra. La armadura de plata grabada con escenas de batalla le cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Edward no se puso de pie. Si lo hiciera, habría saltado sobre la mesa y atacado. Jasper quería guerra, tendría guerra. Hubo una vez en la que mostró a su primo, hambriento de poder, el error de sus pasos. Empezaría ahora.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11

La tensión y la testosterona chispearon por la habitación, tan caliente que Bella se sintió arder. La furia hirvió y chasqueó; un enfurecido infierno que, apenas contenido, quemaba en los ojos turquesas de Edward.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de personas emocionales. ¿Cuántas chácharas, y puños de celosa rabia, le había arrojado su madre a lo largo de los años? Incontables. Si un marido volvía tarde a casa, la vajilla de cristal era arrojada a la cabeza de este, junto con acusaciones de infidelidad. Si un cumpleaños era olvidado, las llantas acababan acuchilladas.

Sin embargo, Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal potente furia proveniente de Edward. Alguien quien, hasta este momento, había mostrado sólo deseo, diversión y paciencia. Bien, había mostrado rastros de furia, pero nada como esto.

La necesidad de matar estaba allí en su expresión. Sus labios estaban afinados, sus dientes al descubierto como los de un animal. Él era frío, capaz de cualquier acto maligno.

—Tengo un intercambio para ti, Jasper —nunca su voz había sonado más brusca.

Jasper no mostró ninguna reacción externa, aunque sus ojos sí guardaban rastros de la misma tensión insatisfecha que Edward y Shivawan poseían. Aparentemente despreocupado, se inclinó contra el alto marco de la puerta, una columna de espirales y dorada filigrana.

—Estoy escuchando.

—Te daré mi espada —dijo Edward—. Puedes tenerla con mi bendición, pero debes renunciar a todo reclamo por la chica.

—Inaceptable —Jasper se quitó su casco y lo sujetó a su lado. Sus negras cejas se elevaron arrogantemente—. Hazme rey y podrás tenerla. Ella será tuya para hacer lo que gustes.

Bella posó sus manos sobre la mesa, paseando su mirada entre los hombres. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Se sentía tan indefensa ahora como se había sentido viendo a sus padres pelear cuando era una niña.

Tenso, Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—No puedo simplemente hacerte rey. Lo sabes. Mis hombres nunca seguirían a un hombre que no ha probado ser digno.

—Verdad —Jasper concedió—. Eso es por lo que estoy queriendo probarme.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Ayer estabas deseando pelear contra mí. ¿Todavía lo quieres?

Las manos de Edward se cerraban y abrían.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿voluntariamente renunciarás a tu reinado si te venzo, de esa manera probándome digno?

Una predatoria tranquilidad emanó de Edward. Durante un largo momento no habló. ¿Considerando sus opciones? Bella se preguntó.

Finalmente él dijo:

—Tal cosa nunca se ha hecho —su tono era cauteloso, mesurado.

Las manos de Jasper se tensaron sobre el mango de su espada.

—Sin embargo, frecuentemente hubiera sido necesario hacerlo.

Bella pensó que las tensiones ya estaban altas. Con las últimas palabras de Jasper, la habitación comenzó a pulsar con peligro. Más que nunca, ella no quería que estos hombres más-grandes-que-la-vida pelearan por ella. Con espadas, por el amor de Dios. No quería a Edward peleando, punto. Extrañamente, el pensamiento de él resultando herido la desestabilizaba.

Sólo porque no quieres ser juntada con alguien más, alguien menos tolerante, se aseguró.

Ella observó a su oponente. Jasper aparentaba confianza en su habilidad para ganar. Irradiaba la misma arrogancia que Edward, pero, al mismo tiempo, resplandecía con una sed de sangre que no rodeaba al rey.

—¿Por qué no peleas contra mí, en cambio? —se encontró a sí misma preguntándole a Jasper. Las palabras se resbalaron de ellas sin quererlo—. Sería un gran placer para mí cortarte las pelotas y alimentarte con ellas.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Jasper. Los labios de Edward se crisparon como si luchara contra una… ¿sonrisa? ¿Un gesto de disgusto? Los dos hombres en la mesa se rieron, agradecidamente relajándose.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —dijo el demasiado-guapo-para-ser-real.

Cabello negro, ojos violetas. Si ella recordaba correctamente, su nombre era Dorian.

—Bella no peleará —dijo Edward.

—Como si una mujer pudiera vencerme — bufó Jasper—. Bien, Edward —se enderezó, su armadura tintineando siniestramente—. ¿Qué dices, tú? ¿Peleamos y el ganador se convierte en rey con todos los derechos sobre la mujer?

Lentamente, Edward se alzó sobre sus pies.

—Acepto. De todas formas, el ganador permanecerá siendo rey y conservará a la mujer.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá —fue la respuesta satisfecha de Jasper.

—Esperad un momento —Bella golpeó la mesa, frustrada cuando los cuencos fallaron en sacudirse y la comida y la bebida no se derramaron—. Estáis actuando como niños. No hay razón para pelear.

Edward la acalló con una mirada feroz. Al menos ella había entendido sus intenciones.

—En esto, Luna, no te saldrás con la tuya. Mi primo tiene una espantosa necesidad de una lección.

—¿Él es tu primo? —ella se pasó la mano por su rostro. Esto era peor de lo que había pensado—. Hubo momentos en los que yo quise matar a mi familia, Edward, pero tienes que resistir la tentación.

—¿No cambiarás de opinión? —Jasper le preguntó, ignorando a Bella como si no estuviera en la habitación—. ¿Cuándo pierdas?

Dorian y Broderick gruñeron como animales ante el insulto a su rey, luego hubo sólo silencio. Oleada tras oleada de la furia de Edward se envolvió alrededor de Bella, inmensamente agradecida que no estuviera dirigida a ella.

—¿Me. Estás. Llamando. Mentiroso? —cada sílaba pareció escupirse.

Las mejillas de Jasper se colorearon de un brillante y vívido rojo.

—Mis disculpas. Esa no era mi intención.

Escasamente apaciguado, Edward extendió sus brazos, abarcando la habitación y a todos en ella.

—Tenemos testigos. Dorian y Broderick, de este lado, atestiguarán mi consentimiento para esta batalla y su resultado.

El pánico desplegó fuertes puñetazos dentro de Bella, golpeando dolorosamente. Iban a hacerlo; iban a pelear. El conocimiento estaba allí, agitándose en sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es el arma de tu elección? — Edward le preguntó a su primo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Espadas, por supuesto —fue la contestación—. Las armas de un verdadero guerrero.

—¿Hasta la muerte?

Jasper consideró la idea y frunció el ceño.

—Yo no quiero matarte, Edward. No te odio. Fuimos amigos una vez, cuando éramos niños, pero nací para gobernar. Yo debería de dar las órdenes, no recibirlas.

Durante un largo momento los dos hombres simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente Edward asintió.

—Ve a la arena, Jasper. Estaré allí en breve.

—Otra orden —Jasper se veía como si tuviera intención de protestar pero al final asintió.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió a zancadas. A Bella no se le dio tiempo a discutir.

—Dorian —dijo Edward—, reúne al resto de los hombres. Quiero que observen lo que sucede a aquellos que piensan en usurpar mi mando. Broderick, ve y prepara mi equipo.

Sillas que se deslizaron hacía atrás. Pasos golpeando.

No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo, pensó Bella. Había sido secuestrada en la boda de su madre—se encogió de hombros. Había sido arrastrada bajo el agua a una ciudad perdida—bostezó. Había sido elegida como la amante del rey—¿podría alguien pasarme una lima de uñas? Todo repentinamente parecía insignificante, como un sueño.

Esta batalla, sin embargo… era pura pesadilla.

—Te estoy pidiendo que no hagas esto —le dijo a Edward. Estaban solos ahora, nadie más estaba a la vista—. Él, obviamente, no me desea. Sólo quiere herirte y coger tu corona.

Edward se sentó, se inclinó en el respaldo y la observó intensamente.

—¿Temes por mí, Luna?

Ella bufó. Por dentro, sin embargo, temblaba de miedo.

—En realidad, no me podría preocupar menos por ti —mentira. Estúpida de ella, sí, pero una mentira igual. Su seguridad sí le importaba, admitió silenciosamente. Él le había dicho esas cosas agradables. Su toque la había electrificado. Y él era… dulce, maldición—. Simplemente no quiero ser rehén de ese idiota de Jasper —verdad.

Casualmente, él se arrojó una uva dentro de la boca.

—Te dije que haría lo que fuera necesario para conservarte y hablaba en serio. Ahora, no me voy a tomar como una ofensa tu falta de confianza en mis capacidades como guerrero porque aún tienes que observarme pelear. No me conoces verdaderamente.

—Y puede que no tenga oportunidad de conocerte. No es que quiera hacerlo —agregó rápidamente—. Aun así.

—Tomaré, de todas formas —continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado—, como una gran ofensa si esta falta de fe alguna vez ocurre de nuevo.

Los ojos de ella se focalizaron en él con forzada despreocupación.

—Estoy temblando. Realmente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco con incredibilidad y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No tienes sentido común, mujer? ¿Te acabo de advertir de mi ira y te burlas de mí?

—Dos palabras: infiernos, sí.

Lejos de enfadarlo, sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron divertirlo.

—Me gusta tu inteligencia, Bella. También me gusta tu coraje. Me satisfaces, eres una digna compañera. Una digna reina para mis guerreros.

¿Reina? Difícilmente. Mirad el lío en que se había convertido su propia vida. Como si realmente necesitara estar a cargo de otra gente. Y en cuanto a lo otro, bien, no quería gustarle a Edward. Está bien, quería. Sólo que no quería desear que a él le gustara. Cuanto más le gustara, más determinado estaría a conservarla, más duro la perseguiría y sería más difícil resistirse a él, recordar quién y qué era y menos querría escapar.

—Ven. Me he retrasado lo suficiente, sin embargo no soy capaz de resistirme a robar un momento a solas contigo —se empujó sobre sus pies y sostuvo su mano, palma arriba, una orden silenciosa para que ella la tomara—. Están esperándonos en la arena.

Ella estudió su palma, incapaz de alejarse. Sabía que si entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, el calor subiría estremeciéndola por su brazo. Ese adictivo calor. No deseado calor. Peligroso calor.

Su garganta se comprimió. Se levantó, manteniendo sus manos junto a su cuerpo.

—Indica el camino.

Él permaneció donde estaba, atrayéndola con el ondear de sus dedos.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Los labios de él mostraron una expresión de descreimiento en el momento en que se percató que ella lo estaba rechazando otra vez.

—Te permití rechazarme una vez. No te permitiré hacerlo ahora. Necesito tu toque, Bella. Necesito tu fuerza. Mi victoria depende de ello.

Ah, infiernos. Qué manera de clavar un cuchillo en ella. Sus miradas quedaron atrapadas con desafío. La exuberante longitud de sus negras pestañas arrojaba sombras decadentes sobre sus mejillas. ¿Qué hacía un hombre con cabello rubio con esas oscuras pestañas? Deberían haber sido pálidas, como las de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo. Y lo hacía.

—Eres testaruda —contestó—. Y quieres ser fría.

Ella elevó su barbilla.

—Te lo aseguro, soy fría. Soy una perra.

—Cuando llegue el momento —agregó él suavemente—, te calentaré. Te haré arder.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas como una promesa, salpicadas con determinación, y debajo de ellas se arrastraba el desafío: toda resistencia será encontrada y conquistada hasta que hayas planeado sobre el dulce límite de la rendición.

Ella tragó en seco, pero no se permitió agarrarlo.

Un músculo palpitó en su barbilla.

—Tienes elección. Toma mi mano o te llevaré en mis brazos.

—No mencionaste la tercera opción. Irme —ella se deslizó alrededor de la silla y se alejó, un solo paso.

—¿Tú? ¿Irte? —él sacudió su cabeza—. No, eres demasiado valiente. Contaré hasta tres para que te decidas, luego tomaré la decisión por ti. Uno.

Otro paso hacia atrás.

—Dos.

Todavía otro.

—Tre…

Corrió hacia adelante y se aferró firmemente a su mano. Al primer contacto, el calor que había temido la atravesó, propagándose y esparciéndose, alcanzando todo su cuerpo. Pero si él la hubiera perseguido y tirado sobre su hombro –y lo hubiera hecho– las sensaciones habrían sido mucho peores. Más potentes.

Ella le frunció el ceño. La luz cubría sus facciones, dándole un resplandor que quitaba el aliento y que ninguna persona debería poseer.

Él sonrió.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—Cállate. Sólo cállate.

Él se rió, pero sus carcajadas no duraron mucho. Su expresión se volvió seria.

—Tengo tu esencia en las aletas de mi nariz, Luna, y puedo encontrarte dondequiera que estés. Dondequiera que vayas. No pienses en tratar de escapar de mí durante la batalla —dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del comedor, arrastrándola con él.

Siseando el aliento entre sus dientes, luchó por mantenerle el paso, volando hacia adelante con una velocidad partidora de cuellos.

—Ve más despacio. ¿Y a qué te refieres conque tienes mi olor en tu nariz? —recordó lo obsesionado que había estado ayer con hacerla olerlo.

—Sólo que tu aroma está marcado en cada una de mis células —dijo sin molestarse en mirarla—. Como el mío pronto estará en las tuyas.

—¡No habrá marcación!

—En realidad, no puedes detenerlo —la confianza total se derramó en su voz.

Otra promesa.

No lo combatas. No lo alientes. Su mirada se fijó en la pared. Mármol blanco incrustado con piedras plateadas, con trozos desmoronados y en pedazos. Había marcas de rasguños, como si alguien hubiera pasado una herramienta por cada pulgada.

Cambiando de tema ella dijo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

—Invasión de humanos, creo.

Su mirada cayó sobre su espalda. Duros músculos y tendones se estiraron bajo el terciopelo bronceado.

—¿Los humanos saben acerca de Atlantis?

—Algunos sí.

Wow. Había gente que en realidad sabía sobre este lugar, sin embargo se las habían arreglado para mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Has vivido siempre en este castillo?

—No. Mi ejército reclamó el palacio hace poco tiempo.

Reclamo. También conocido como "robo", estaba segura.

—¿A quién le pertenecía antes que a vosotros?

—A los dragones.

Ella resbaló al detenerse, forzándolo a detenerse también o a arrastrar su cuerpo boca abajo.

—¿Dragones? ¿Dijiste que los dragones eran los dueños de esta propiedad? ¿Y se la robaste a ellos? —eso explicaba los murales de dragones, los grabados de dragones y el medallón de dragón sobre el que le había hablado.

Lentamente él la miró con expresión confusa.

—Esto te molesta ¿Por qué?

—Los dragones escupen fuego y comen humanos como sabrosos aperitivos. Ellos querrán su palacio de vuelta.

—Sí.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante su imperturbable estado.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? ¿El pensamiento de luchar con tales feroces criaturas?

—No. ¿Por qué debería? —su pecho parecía expandirse ante sus ojos—. Soy más feroz. Soy más fuerte.

Dios la salvara de la arrogancia masculina.

—Siento no compartir tu confianza —dijo secamente.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Si el pensamiento de los dragones te atemoriza…

—Me aterra —interpuso.

—¿Cómo reaccionarás cuando te presente a los vampiros?

Un jadeo estrangulado resolló de su garganta y cubrió su boca con una temblorosa mano.

—No voy a conocer vampiros.

—Ellos son nuestros amigos.

Él dijo "nuestros". No había dicho "mis". Dijo nuestros, como si ya fueran una pareja.

—Me contaste sobre aquellas criaturas que estaban en Atlantis, ¡pero nunca pensé que me harías relacionarme con ellas! Los vampiros beben sangre, Edward.

—No beberán la tuya.

Grrr. No había discusión que valiera con él. Tenía una respuesta para todo.

—Es cierto, no lo harán. No voy a conocerlos y no me quedaré aquí.

—Los vampiros son nuestros aliados. No tienes nada que temer de ellos. No tienes nada que temer de nadie en esta tierra. Siempre te protegeré. Con mi propio cuerpo, si fuera necesario —su voz estaba sumergida en sexy y ronca promesa y, de nuevo, destellantes imágenes de cuerpos desnudos, piel empapada de sudor y estremecido placer atravesó si mente. ¡Grrr!

—Sabes, si tuvieras alguna oportunidad de convencerme de quedarme aquí, la cual no tienes, la arruinarías hablando de dragones y vampiros.

Él sacudió su cabeza, su frente se arrugó.

—Cómo me distraes, mujer. ¿Por qué estás discutiendo conmigo, ahora? Tengo una batalla que ganar. Una mujer que reclamar —dijo en el momento en que la ponía de nuevo en movimiento.

Mierda. La batalla. A lo lejos podía distinguir el sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí. Gruñidos. Carcajadas masculinas. Excitación.

—Voy a decirlo una vez más. No quiero que luches.

Él perdió su aire de afectación. Se detuvo, giró y dio un amenazante paso hacia ella. Tan cerca que sintió el calor de su piel, el embriagador aroma de esta. Vio las motas de azul y verde en sus ojos, más brillantes que las más hermosas joyas. Él se envolvió totalmente en malevolencia.

—Te advertí lo que ocurriría si expresabas tales dudas acerca de mi habilidad de nuevo. Soy poderoso, una fuerza a ser temida, y tendré tu fe.

Si esperaba que ella se disculpara o retirara lo dicho, no obtuvo su deseo. Ella avanzó hacia él, destruyendo incluso más el espacio abierto entre ellos. Cuándo había conseguido tal atrevimiento, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no podía dejarlo en ese campo.

—Y te dije que me importaba una mierda tu advertencia.

Los candelabros llamearon en las paredes, su resplandor golpeaba sobre los contornos del rostro de él. Sombras y luces lucharon por el dominio, jugando sobre sus mejillas. Repentinamente, parecía incluso más cruel que un momento antes.

Espirales de deseo, el mismo consumador anhelo que había sentido cuando por primera vez lo había observado saliendo del océano, centellaba dentro de ella.

—Te importará —dijo él, justo antes de que enredara sus dedos en su cabello y tirara de ella hacia él. Instantáneamente sus labios chocaron con los suyos con tal fuerza que ella jadeó.

Él usó su boca abierta en su ventaja. Su caliente lengua empujó dentro, pasando sus dientes, pasando cualquier pensamiento de resistencia. Su gran cuerpo la rodeó, la hizo arder con llamas etéreas. Llamas que se extendían con vertiginosa velocidad. Maravillosa velocidad. En meros segundos ella pasó de la fría, despreocupada e intocable Bella a la salvaje, anhelante y nunca-dejando-de-tocar Bella. Una mujer que existía sólo para el placer. Para el sexo y el libertinaje. Para este hombre.

Él la consumía. Oscura necesidad la consumía. Y ella descubrió que le gustaba ser consumida.

La lengua de él trabajaba sobre la suya con experta precisión, causando que sus terminaciones nerviosas saltasen a una feliz vida. Sus pezones se endurecieron, sus muslos dolían, su estomago se estremecía. Su sabor era puro calor sexual, exótico y adictivo. Ella no debería querer, sabía que debería alejarse, pero se encontró a sí misma enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y aceptándolo completamente, demandando más.

Un salvaje gruñido escapó de él, primitivo, como si no pudiera contenerlo.

—¿Me deseas? —suspiró ferozmente.

Como siempre, el sonido de su enriquecida-con-vino voz la excitó. Él había sido creado para ella, sólo para ella, cada acción suya, cada aliento existiendo simplemente para complacerla. El pensamiento era intoxicante. Como el hombre en sí mismo. Embriagador, tórrido y adictivo.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No —se forzó a decir, luego se contradijo a si misma lamiendo la comisura de sus labios. ¿Quién era esta sensual mujer en la que se había convertido?

La mujer de Edward, se arrastró a través de su mente.

Sus manos callosas se deslizaron desde su cuello sobre cada vértebra de su espina y se posaron suavemente en la curva de sus caderas. Sus dedos gradualmente tiraron hacia arriba el dobladillo de su falda.

—Te deseo —dijo él ferozmente. Su aliento caliente abanicó su mejilla.

Había una razón por la que debería empujarlo lejos. Sí, definitivamente había una razón. Una razón por la que ella debería… arrastrar su boca de nuevo a la suya. Saborearlo de nuevo. Sentir la fuerza de su pecho estirándose contra ella, sentir el apenas controlado poder bullendo en su sangre. Sus pezones estaban en punta, más tensos, y dolían, realmente dolían, por su contacto.

Él liberó su falda y buscó debajo de esta, sus dedos marcando su piel. Ella jadeó maravillada.

—Tus pezones me anhelan, lo sé —su caliente mirada se detuvo en el área en cuestión, haciéndolos endurecer aún más.

—No, no lo hacen —negó.

—Sería un placer probártelo. Podría colocarte frente a un espejo y lentamente quitarte el top, revelando tu carne pulgada a preciosa pulgada. Podría ahuecar tus pechos en mis manos, enmarcando tus pezones como si lloraran por mí.

Ella debería haber estado acostumbrada a eso, haberlo esperado incluso, pero la imagen que él describió se coló en su mente. Edward detrás de ella, sus brazos envolviéndola, amasando sus pechos. Una de sus manos fantasmas comenzó un lento y lánguido deslizamiento por su estomago, deteniéndose en los pálidos rizos entre sus piernas.

—Odio esa idea —mintió sin aliento—. La odio —llevó sus manos al pecho de él, sus palmas sobre sus tetillas. Eran pequeños puntos duros que su lengua añoraba lamer. Succionar. Al tiempo que la punta de su dedo se curvó en el lazo de acero anclado allí, quería lamerlo y succionarlo, también.

Él gimió.

—Amo la manera en que lo odias.

Oh, ella también lo hacía. Sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí. Sus miradas estaban atrapadas, un ardiente choque entre turquesa y marrón, pasión contra pasión.

—Ódiame un poco más —susurró.

Ella no pensaba en resistirse. Se alzó de puntillas –su cuerpo parecía pensar por sí mismo- posando sus labios justo frente a los suyos. Sus manos se tensaron sobre su cintura, el agarre era necesitado, duro y ordenando. No permitiendo escapar. Él atrajo la parte baja de su cuerpo cerca de él, tan cerca, hasta que ella se situó contra la larga y dura longitud de su erección.

Un caliente y ronco jadeo emergió de ella. Lanzas de placer formaron arcos atravesándola, produciendo otras explosiones de sensaciones. Necesitadas sensaciones. Bienvenidas sensaciones.

—Quiero odiarte también —le dijo en ese mismo tono suave—. Quiero odiarte duro y rápido, la primera vez. Lento y gentil, la segunda vez.

—Mi rey —alguien llamó.

Bella escuchó la voz distantemente y despreció la interrupción. Más besos. Quería más besos.

Como si Edward no hubiera notado la voz, o simplemente no le importara, su mirada se deslizó a su boca. Una salvaje intención brillaba en sus ojos. Tanto deseo llameaba de él que tenía problemas en atrapar su respiración. Era un hombre preparado para darle tantos besos como ella quisiera.

—Mi rey —dijo la voz de nuevo, esta vez proyectando iguales medidas de reverencia, impaciencia y ansia.

Los dedos de Edward apretaron su cintura.

—No quiero parar de odiarte —dijo suavemente con un gruñido.

—Debes —el decirlo casi la mata.

—¿Debo odiarte?

—Debes detenerte.

Él deslizó su lengua por sus dientes. Las ventanas de su nariz se acampanaron, como si su aroma persistiera allí.

—Por ahora —él concedió.

—Para siempre.

¿Qué eres tú, estúpida? Ella tragó en seco. Nunca había sido besada con tal pasión. Tal fervor. Como si el hombre besando la saboreara. Sería destruido sin ella. Y ella quería como el infierno experimentar esa urgencia de nuevo.

Peligroso, su mente susurró.

Pero lo vale totalmente, su cuerpo respondió.

—Nunca más vuelvas a odiarme —se forzó a decir.

Ella se retiró de su abrazo, alejándose, repentinamente fría y vacía. Vacío, como por el que había pasado durante toda su infancia.

Él agarró sus hombros y la giró. Sus ojos se comprimieron hasta ser pequeñas hendiduras, sus espesas pestañas casi entrelazándose las de abajo con las de arriba.

—Mi mayor placer será, ¿cómo dice tu gente?, hacerte comer tus palabras.

— Edward —otro hombre lo llamó. Jasper, esta vez. Ella reconoció al profundo barítono. Estaba impaciente ahora. Edward no lo miró—. La mujer no es tuya para besarla.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma, conteniendo un temblor de terror. Miró sobre su hombro, sólo para ver que el hombre de cabello oscuro parecía un ángel de la muerte. Genial. ¿Una señal?

—Aún — Edward dijo, la simple palabra más letal que una espada. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron del rostro de ella—. Aún.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 12

Después de mirar una última vez a Bella, Edward se giró encarando a su primo y empujando al rayo de luna detrás suyo, con su cuerpo actuando como escudo. Cómo había osado interrumpir su primer beso con Bella, su pareja, su única y elegida. ¡Y por éste hombre! La furia hervía y burbujeaba a través de su sangre, un río desbordado de lava fundida.

—¿Puedo recomendar que ustedes dos se sienten y discutan sus problemas antes de recurrir al derramamiento de sangre? —Sugirió Bella remilgadamente.

Trató eludirlo dando un paso al lado. Cuando eso no funcionó, se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—No —dijo Jasper. Una expresión de petulante expectativa llenaba su rostro . El tío realmente pensaba que ganaría y se convertiría en rey.

—No —replicó Edward, incluso sabiendo que Bella no quería que luchara.

Aunque no quería negarle nada, pelearía. Incluso sabiendo que estaba en desventaja. Mientras que Joaquim había pasado la noche ganando fortaleza gracias a sus conquistas sexuales, Edward… no. Él ni siquiera se había dado placer a sí mismo.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Edward extendió su brazo de nuevo, con la palma abierta para que Bella colocara su mano sobre ella. Se había rehusado a hacerlo dos veces antes y la coacción había sido necesaria. Esperaba que ella se negara a hacerlo una vez más. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que tocarla de nuevo antes de entrar a la arena.

El asombró golpeó a través de él cuando los dedos de ella suavemente se enlazaron con los suyos. Su mano era suave y delicada, de huesos finos y piel tersa. No pudo evitarlo. Se quedó de pie en su lugar, pasando los dedos sobre los de ella. Sus uñas perfectamente redondeadas, que sabía estaban pintadas del color de las conchas coralinas. Más que nada, quería introducírselos en la boca.

Ella apretó su mano, y su asombro se intensificó. ¿Le ofrecía consuelo? ¿Una advertencia silenciosa? No lo sabía, pero se regocijó con la acción.

¿Estaba empezando a preocuparse por él?

Había respondido a su beso tan apasionadamente, estallando de fría a ardiente en segundos.

Había respondido, y lo había deseado. Tanto como él. Se había llevado a la cama a muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años, más de las qué podía contar. Aún así ninguna había movido su corazón como ella lo hacía. Un simple beso, y estaba ardiendo incontrolablemente. No quería sólo su cuerpo. Quería todo lo que tuviera para ofrecerle.

Más tarde, se prometió a sí mismo. Más tarde.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Jasper, impaciente.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ven —dijo a Bella, ignorando a su primo. La rabia avivaba sus pasos mientras la conducía por el pasillo.

Jasper permaneció en su lugar, vigilándolos.

Edward pasó por delante de él, empujando al estúpido hombre fuera de su camino. Nadie lo trataría con semejante falta de respeto. Para cuando su guerra privada terminara, cualquiera que hubiera albergado pensamientos sobre ocupar su lugar vería el error de sus acciones.

Tan vez debería llevar a Bella a su cuarto y colocar a un guardia en la puerta. No estaba seguro de querer que viera su lado más despiadado, al animal en su interior. Un animal que había mutilado y conquistado. Ya ella había protestado por la confrontación.

Sin embargo, tanto como quería protegerla de la bestia interior, quería que la viera, que conociera sus habilidades y supiera que podría cuidar de ella. Quien fuera, o lo que fuera el enemigo.

—Bueno, esto es divertido —dijo en tono seco.

—Espera a que la batalla realmente empiece —replicó Edward.

La mirada de aburrimiento de Jasper se clavó en su espalda, y sintió su calor cuando dio un paso al frente. Sus botas arrojaban polvo. Notó que la arena estaba llena hasta el tope de guerreros. Rodeaban las paredes, rebosando de expectación y entusiasmo. Bien. Quería que todos sus hombres presenciaran el evento que venía.

Varios guerreros habían traído a sus mujeres, y estas permanecían mezcladas entre los hombres. Estaban envueltas en túnicas Atlantes violetas y amarillas, y bufandas color rosa tejidas con hilo plateado. Zafiros, rubíes y esmeraldas brillaban desde los suaves materiales, y todas las bufandas estaban abiertas en la parte inferior, ofreciendo vislumbres de muslo. Finos eslabones de metal rodeaban las cinturas de las mujeres, destacando las bien formadas curvas de unas, la esbeltez delicadeza de otras. Ellas variaban en edad, talla y belleza, pero cada una tenía su propio atractivo.

Ninguna, vestida tan finamente como estaba, se comparaba con Bella. Ni de cerca.

Edward se detuvo frente a Broderick

—¿Está todo listo?

—He cuidado de cada detalle —Broderick sonrió y pasó el brazo alrededor de su elegida, una linda morena—. Mujeres y guerra en un día. Los dioses deben estar sonriéndonos..

Sonriéndonos…o maldiciéndonos.

—Vigila a este pequeño bocado por mí —dijo Edward, empujando gentilmente a Bella hacia él. Ella gruñó—. Cuídala y no permitas que nadie la toque —hizo una pausa, considerando las pasadas relaciones de Broderick y añadió—: ni siquiera tú mismo.

La sonrisa de Broderick se desvaneció y perdió todo rastro de alegría

—¿Mantenerla conmigo pero no tocarla? Esta es la joven que peleó contigo ¿Qué tal si trata de escapar?

—No lo hará —dirigió su mirada hacia Bella y encontró los rebeldes ojos de ella—. ¿Lo harás?

—Lo que tú digas chico grande —dijo estudiando las uñas de sus manos.

—No quiero castigarte Bella, pero lo haré si me obligas —exhaló un cálido aliento.

—¿Si te obligo? —Le dirigió una mirada—. Ahora esto es Mentalidad Bárbara 101, si es que lo he oído alguna vez. Tal vez necesite hacer una tarjeta para mujeres que se encuentren a sí mismas atascadas con un Neardental. Podría decir algo simple como: "¿Consigue hojas de afeitar?"

Ni siquiera pretendió entender lo que acababa de decir

—Prométeme que te quedarás aquí. Si estoy preocupado por ti, no podré concentrarme en la espada balanceándose hacia mí.

Se puso pálida una vez más, una adorable reina del hielo. Bebió de su helada belleza.

—Prométemelo —dijo de nuevo, esta vez de forma cariñosa.

—Bien. Lo prometo —su expresión se suavizo sólo un poco—. Pero solo durante la pelea. La pelea en la que no quiero que participes. Después de eso…

—Cuando regrese, la quiero igual que como la he dejado. Sin una sola magulladura —dijo satisfecho, mirando a Broderick

—Como si alguna vez hubiera herido a una mujer —refunfuñó su amigo.

—Como si le fuera a permitir herirme —dijo Bella, con la barbilla inclinada de forma testaruda.

Broderick arqueó las cejas, con una expresión tipo quién-es-esta-mujer, en su cara. Edward luchó por contener una sonrisa.

La morena al lado de Broderick, señaló con un dedo acusador a Bella

—No me gusta que permanezcas cerca de Broderick.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Rissa es posesiva conmigo, ¿qué puedo decir? —Broderick recuperó su expresión divertida y sonrió.

—Sólo asegúrate de que mantenga las manos lejos de Bella.

—Puedo manejarla —dijo Bella. Sus oscuros ojos cafés resplandecían con desafío.

—Sé que puedes, Luna, pero si la hirieras, le debería a Broderick otra mujer —agarró sus delicados hombros con las manos y frotó sus brazos. Valiente y dulce cosa—. Preferiría no tener otra batalla entre manos.

Bella presionó sus labios en una rebelde línea, y miró hacia abajo, a la arena. Al menos no ofreció otra réplica.

Quiso besarla justo entonces, empujar la lengua dentro de su boca y sentir el calor de ella, su humedad. Probar su dulzura. No podía. Aún no. No otra vez. No con el desafío de Jasper colgando sobre sus cabezas.

—¡ Edward! —Chilló una mujer desde atrás de su pareja—. ¡ Edward!

Sus músculos se tensaron. ¡Maldición! Ya Bella se le resistía, y había dejado muy claro su disgusto por su pasada lujuria. Aún ahora, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él, estaba una de las tres mujeres de la otra noche. Se abrió camino a empujones a través de la multitud, franjas de cabello rojo yendo tras ella.

—Mi dulce rey. He venido a desearle lo mejor.

Bella se tensó también, antes de ser empujada fuera del camino. Frunció el ceño, a punto de emitir un fuerte reproche, pero las manos de la pelirroja de repente estaban acariciando su pecho desnudo, deteniéndose sobre cada curva y hueco, presionando suavemente el aro de su pezón, luego remontando por los bordes de su abdomen y ahuecando su trasero con las manos.

—Simplemente escuché sobre la pelea y quise vitorearte.

—No es esto especial —dijo Bella, dando un aire despreocupado a su tono—. Una lujuriosa reunión familiar.

—Nuestra asociación ha terminado, dulzura —dijo Edward mirando a la recién llegada. Mantuvo su tono amable, no queriendo causar un daño innecesario. Se sentía culpable por no haberse aprendido el nombre—. Jasper es tu amante ahora. Calienta su cama esta noche, necesitará todo el amor que pueda obtener.

Sus labios rosa formaron un puchero, y pasó la punta del dedo sobre el ombligo de él

—No quiero calentar su cama. Jasper no me complace como tú siempre lo haces.

—Como lo hacía. Siempre "hice". Ahora tengo pareja—le recordó. Su sentimiento de culpa se iba incrementado.

—Tú puedes complacer a más de una mujer al mismo tiempo, sé que es un hecho. Los tres podemos…

—Esta conversación es aburrida —suspiró Bella, pero la exhalación entrecortada escondía un borde afilado. Creo que tu primo está listo para cortarte la cabeza. Tal vez quieras darte prisa en salir.

Apretando la mandíbula, Edward envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la pegajosa pelirroja y la entregó a uno de sus hombres. A quién, no le importaba. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero mantuvo la mano en alto para que permaneciera callada. En lugar de simplemente callarla a ella, todos en la arena pararon de hablar.

No quería una audiencia para la conversación que necesitaba tener con Bella.

—Hablaré contigo de esto más tarde —dijo con los ojos fijos en ella.

Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero no pudo esconder el fuego en su mirada.

Tuvo que luchar para contener una risita de satisfacción. A su mujer no le gustaba que otras lo manosearan. Podía negarlo, pero conocía muy bien a las mujeres. Estaba celosa.

Finalmente, algo iba bien con su seducción.

—¿Estás, por fin, listo para empezar? —Demandó Jasper tras él.

Con una mirada final hacia Bella, se dio la vuelta. Era hora. Jasper permanecía en el centro del arenoso estadio, balanceando una lanza sobre su cabeza, flexionando sus músculos. El metal silbó y sonó en el aire como un llanto de guerra. En su otra mano, sostenía un escudo plateado. Excepto por el color, el escudo de Edward era exactamente igual, con dos alas en relieve a cada lado. En el centro de ambos escudos reposaba una espada.

Jasper se puso su casco, cubriendo su cráneo y orejas. El movimiento causó que su armadura destellara.

Edward tendió la mano, y Broderick le tiró una lanza a las manos. Sintió su peso familiar, asintió. Broderick le entregó después un escudo. Lo devolvió enseguida.

—Remueve La Calavera del centro y reemplázala con otra espada —ordenó.

—Pero, mi señor, vos nunca ha…

—Hazlo —nunca había usado una espada distinta de la suya, pero no quería infligir un daño irreparable a su primo, y eso era lo que La Calavera haría.

No quería que Jasper muriera, tal como Jasper había dicho antes, habían sido amigos cuando eran niños. Los mejores amigos. Luego, el padre de Edward murió y Edward tuvo que tomar el control, convertirse en el líder. Fue entonces cuando el resentimiento de Jasper brotó por primera vez.

Edward quería que su primo viviera, para siempre siendo un ejemplo de lo que sucedía a aquellos que retaban al rey.

—Cualquier espada servirá —dijo—, cualquiera salvo La Calavera.

Una pausa, después el escudo fue tomado de sus manos. Pasos. La fría presión del mango del escudo. Su escudo dorado, sí, pero su espada ya no estaba en su interior. Una llana, con cuchilla de punta afilada tenía ahora el honor. Asintió con aprobación. Esta batalla no era simplemente por Bella. Ya no.

—Su yelmo, mi rey —dijo Broderick.

—No —mantuvo su mirada sobre Jasper—. No esta vez.

—¿Qué hay de su otra armadura? —Broderick frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Espero que se machaquen el uno al otro hasta que sean una pulpa sangrienta —murmuró Bella tras él—. Esto es estúpido.

Sus palabras provocaron varias risas masculinas y algunos gritos de horror femeninos. Él sospechaba que la furia era una mera defensa contra algo que temía. ¿Perderlo? Él debería estar enojado por su falta de fe, pero estaba extrañamente contento.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? —La acusó la pelirroja.

—Tiene permitido decir lo que quiera —informó Edward a todos—, porque un día será vuestra reina —le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro y vio que ahora tenía una expresión de resentimiento—. Eso no significa que yo siempre vaya a ceder a sus deseos. Esta vez, sin embargo, encontraré gran placer en concederle parte de su petición.

—Yo también disfrutaré de concederle parte de su solicitud —dijo Jasper.

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Comprobó el peso de su lanza con una mano, su escudo en la otra, y entró a la arena. Decidido, rodeó a Jasper. El hombre lo observaba, sin disminuir nunca el balanceo de su lanza.

—¿Comenzamos?

—Deberíamos. He esperado para ser el rey por mucho tiempo —admitió Jasper.

—Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que serás un mejor comandante para mi ejército? Te gusta demasiado la guerra, eres demasiado voraz para asumir el control.

—Esas cualidades deben ser celebradas.

—¿Celebradas? ¿Cuando el hambre nunca será apaciguada? Siempre habrá alguien más a quien conquistar. Si tú rigieras mi ejército, los llevarías directo a la guerra. Al final, tengo fe de que conquistarás Atlantis y todos los reyes y reinas, pero también destruirás la cuidad entera.

—Mejor regir una tierra diezmada que no regir ninguna —con un rugido, Jasper saltó sobre él.

Sus lanzas chocaron en pleno salto. Edward respondió de inmediato, agachándose, girando y lanzando un tajo con la espada. Falló al tiempo que Jasper golpeaba por un lado. Un sonido metálico. Sus lanzas se encontraron de nuevo. Al instante siguiente, Jasper levantó la suya y Edward la golpeó en lo alto. Giró, apuntando al cuello de su primo.

Jasper se apartó con una sonrisa

—Te estás volviendo lento Edward —se quitó el yelmo y lo arrojó a un lado.

Edward lanzó un ataque hacia delante, la punta afilada y el escudo moviéndose al mismo tiempo. Jasper rápidamente perdió su sonrisa y fue forzado a agacharse. Tropezó hacia atrás. La lanza de Edward por poco se clavó en su estómago, pero Jasper lo bloqueó cambiando de posición. Lanzó una estocada.

Ese ataque bajo rozó el muslo de Edward, cortando la tela en lugar de la piel. Edward se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, absorbiendo el siguiente golpe con su escudo. Cuando recobró el equilibrio, se lanzó hacia delante. La punta de su arma pasó rozando un costado de Jasper, llevándose un trozo de armadura consigo.

—¿Aún piensas que soy lento? —Preguntó Edward.

Sus feroces miradas se encontraron, azul contra otro azul más intenso, y Jasper frunció el ceño. Se volvió hacia la izquierda y falló, luego atacó hacia la derecha. Mientras la lanza se dirigía hacia el suelo, Edward, saltó sobre ella atrapándola entre sus piernas y golpeando con su codo la nariz de Jasper. La sangre salió a chorros y Jasper gritó al tiempo que tropezaba, cayendo a una sorprendente distancia y arrojando tierra en todas las direcciones.

—Levántate —ordenó Edward.

—Pagarás por eso —su primo se puso de pie y corrió directo hacia él, lanzando estocadas continuamente.

Edward se movió rápidamente, bloqueándolas con su escudo. Sus músculos empezaron a quemar, y el sudor le empezó a correr a mares por el rostro y pecho. Ya su respiración emergía entrecortadamente. ¡Maldita sea! A este paso, su fuerza sería agotada rápidamente. La falta de sexo le hacía eso a un nymph.

Luciendo también cansado, Jasper se arqueó alto, intentando dar una estocada en su hombro, pero Edward golpeó la muñeca de Jasper y su primo dejó caer la lanza. Ante la desventaja, Jasper se tiró al suelo, rodó sobre sí mismo y alcanzó el arma. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la mitad de esta. Manteniendo un ritmo fluido, se puso de pie otra vez. Pero Edward ya estaba allí, pisando la lanza y partiéndola en dos.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Jasper se levantó. Su pie impactó en la muñeca de Edward y éste perdió también su lanza. Ambos hombres saltaron apartándose, desenvainando las espadas de sus escudos.

Al tiempo que la sangre continuaba chorreando por su cara, Jasper se lanzó hacia delante, moviéndose salvajemente. El aire silbaba, sonaba, justo como lo había hecho antes de que la batalla empezara. Moviéndose más lento de lo normal, Edward no lo esquivó a tiempo. La hoja cortó su antebrazo. Sintió el picor, el escozor de la carne desgarrada.

No mostró ninguna reacción, no permitió que esto lo hiciera aún más lento.

Lanzaba estocadas abajo, después arriba, girando antes de que Jasper pudiera contrarrestarlo. La punta de la espada pasaba zumbando por la cara de su primo, y el hombre palideció. Levantó su escudo y lo lanzó violentamente contra el otro brazo de Edward, las afiladas alas cortaron la piel. Edward uso el impulso para girar y cortar el muslo de Jasper.

Su primo gritó y las rodillas se le doblaron en la arena.

—Levántate —gruñó Edward—. No he terminado contigo.

Apretando los dientes, Jasper se puso en pie pesadamente. Seguía sosteniendo su arma y escudo. Los ojos estaban oscuros por la rabia, sus labios hinchados por su sed de poder

—No he terminado contigo tampoco —dejó caer el escudo y deslizó una segunda daga de su costado.

Edward arrojó su escudo a un lado también. Tendió la mano libre, y Broderick le lanzó una segunda daga. La atrapó fácilmente por la empuñadura. Dos hojas contra dos hojas.

Al instante, él y Jasper saltaron a por el otro. Una daga chocó, luego la otra, una letal danza de eludir y acuchillar. Edward giró al tiempo que maniobraba con sus armas, arremetía y apuñalaba.

—Debí haber sido el hijo de tu padre. Debí haber sido el rey —jadeó Jasper al tiempo que se agachaba.

—Los dioses no pensaron lo mismo —estocada, giro, estocada.

—Fui hecho para regir.

—Fuiste hecho, sí, pero no para regir. Verryn debería estar aquí, al mando de ambos, pero se ha ido. Mi padre se ha ido. Y eso me deja a mí. Desde hace mucho tiempo debiste haberlo aceptado —la primera hoja finalmente dio en el blanco, clavándose en el costado de Jasper.

Su primo gritó y cayó de rodillas. La caída de Edward le impidió recuperar su otra arma. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho, incluso si hubiera podido. Pero apuntó su arma, su segunda cuchillada impactó en el hombro de Jasper, cerca de su corazón, pero sin golpearlo directamente. La plata se deslizaba suavemente a través de los eslabones de la armadura. Jasper jadeó por aire al tiempo que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Un completo silencio llenó la arena.

Edward se enderezó, jadeando.

—¿Por qué… me dejaste… vivir? —Balbuceó Jasper—. Debiste haber… herido… mi corazón.

—Vivirás, y te arrepentirás —dijo Edward sin ninguna emoción y lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran oír—. Si alguna vez me retas de nuevo por el liderazgo, te mataré sin pensarlo. Sin dudar. Sin piedad. Sin importar que seamos familia. No importa que alguna vez hayamos sido amigos.

La barbilla de Jasper cayó a su pecho, y sus ojos se cerraron. Oscuras sombras se posaban en su rostro cubierto de sangre. Cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Granos de arena salpicaron las botas de Edward.

Arrojó a punta de su puñal al lado del cuerpo de su primo y se volvió para encarar a la multitud de guerreros quienes lo observaban sorprendidos con la boca abierta. Tal vez esperaban que matara a su primo. Quizás habían esperado que asestara por completo el golpe final.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Bella. Mía gritó su mente. Ahora es mía. Nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Como sus hombres, la mirada de ella estaba oscurecida por el asombro. ¿Y el horror? Sabía que no debía lucir muy agradable, con sangre y arena cubriendo sus brazos, piernas y rostro. Mechones de cabello empapado en sudor se pegaban a sus sienes.

Tal vez los luchadores de la superficie no pelearan tan violentamente, pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo a tener remordimientos por lo que había hecho. Le pertenecía, viviría aquí con él, así que era mejor que aprendiera sus costumbres ahora.

Apartando su mirada, observó a cada uno de sus hombres

—¿Hay alguien más que quiera desafiar mi autoridad? —Después de que el eco de su voz se desvaneció, reinó el silencio. Se paseó por delante de ellos—. Ahora es el momento de hacer un cambio.

Nadie se acercó.

Se calmó, las manos apretadas a sus costados

—Entonces ahora reclamo a Bella Swan como mi mujer. Mía. Mi pareja. Vuestra reina. Aquel que cuestione esto probará el acero de mi espada.

En medio de los chillidos ahogados de Bella, se trasladó al frente de Broderick. No miró a Bella de nuevo. No todavía. No estaba listo para ver qué expresión tenía ella ahora: ¿Rebelde? ¿Furiosa? ¿Disgustada? No estaba preparado para conocer sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué debemos hacer respecto a Jasper? —Broderick se aclaró la garganta.

—Orar para que Asclepius y sus dos hijas lo visiten —las palabras fueron pronunciadas por costumbre, porque cuando un nymph era lastimado, las plegarias eran elevadas a estos dioses de la curación, a pesar de que no habían querido saber nada de las personas de Atlantis desde hacía muchos, muchos años. Nadie sabía por qué los dioses los habían abandonado, sólo sabían que lo habían hecho.

Valerían aun no quería que Jasper muriese. Quería que sufriera

Edward escudriño la multitud de espectadores

—¿Hay un sanador entre vosotros?

Después de una pausa, la silenciosa chica de cabello negro de Shivawn dio un paso al frente. Había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras levan taba una mano indecisa. Asintió y luego encaró a Broderick

—Lleva a Jasper y a la sanadora al cuarto de enfermos. Lo va a vendar y nada más. Asegúrate de que no lo toque sexualmente —Si lo hiciera, Jasper sanaría más rápidamente, todas sus ofensas serían olvidadas a toda velocidad. Antes de la pelea, Edward había pensado darle a su primo una rápida recuperación. Ahora no tanto. No tenía tiempo para los problemas que estaba seguro que causaría.

Broderick asintió.

Sin otra palabra, Edward tomó las manos de Bella y tiró de ella por el pasillo.

Ahora ella verdaderamente le pertenecía, y era el momento de que se lo demostrara.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 13

Poseidón estaba aburrido.

Era el dios de los mares, gobernante de los peces, gente del mar y las olas del océano, y estaba aburrido. Últimamente, aún las tormentas y la destrucción que causaba se rehusaban a divertirle. La gente gritaba, la gente moría, bla, bla, bla.

Tal vez a él le importaría si los humanos no hubieran olvidado su existencia. Pero ya no le servían; ya no lo adoraban más –aunque ambas cosas sí las merecía. Después de todo, había ayudado a crear a esa raza ingrata.

Pasó los dedos a través del líquido moteado que le rodeaba. Tenía que haber algo para combatir esta constante sensación de tedio. Crear un huracán o un tsunami…No. Los últimos lo habían hecho bostezar. Iniciar una guerra…No. Demasiado esfuerzo para muy poca recompensa. Abandonar el agua y entrar en el Olimpo… Nuevamente, no. Los otros dioses eran egoístas y ávidos, y él no quería lidiar con ellos.

¿Qué podría hacer, qué podría hacer? Los únicos mundos sobre los que tenía dominio eran la Tierra y la Atlántida, pensó, enderezándose. Oh, oh, oh. Podría ser... sí, eso era. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, experimentó un destello de excitación.

No había pensado en la Atlántida y su gente en años. Se había alejado de ellos, especulando (esperando, quizá) que se destruirían ellos mismos de modo que nunca más tuviera que mirar lo que consideraba una abominación. En lugar de eso, habían prosperado y él les había dejado, porque habían obedecido las leyes que había establecido para el lugar. Más que eso, había estado completamente entretenido por los humanos y se había olvidado de las razas de criaturas hechas antes de que la fórmula del Hombre hubiera sido perfeccionada.

Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que inspeccionó la Atlántida y a sus ciudadanos.

Poseidón no pudo evitarlo: sonrió abiertamente.

Bella clavó los ojos en la espalda de Edward mientras este la conducía por el palacio, siguiendo el mismo camino que habían tomado antes. No protestó. Los músculos se esforzaban y se agrupaban en sus hombros desnudos. La sangre se mezcló con la arena, y ambas estaban salpicadas por todo él, formando líneas y círculos en su piel.

Casi había matado a un hombre. Su primo, nada menos. Podría hacerlo, en realidad, si las heridas de Jasper se infectaran. Había hecho eso sin titubear. Sin remordimiento. Ella lo había observado mientras lo hacía y no se había sobresaltado.

Había estado demasiado aliviada porque había sido el ganador y podría vivir.

La pelea se había desarrollado como algo sacado de una película. Edward se había movido con gracia y fluidez, cada paso intrincado tan hermoso como peligroso. Un ballet amenazador. Su corazón había palpitado irregularmente en su pecho, deteniéndose completamente cuando Edward fue herido. No había estado preparada para la cólera que había sentido hacia Jasper en ese momento.

No había sido prevenida para el miedo que había sentido por Edward.

Pudo haberse escapado y haberse librado de la locura. Pero no lo hizo. Se había quedado. No porque se lo hubiera prometido a Edward (una promesa hecha bajo coacción no era en realidad una promesa, para su forma de pensar) sino porque conocer el resultado de la batalla había parecido extremadamente importante para su supervivencia.

"De esta forma reclamo a Bella Swan como mi mujer. Mi compañera, mi reina", había dicho él.

Sus palabras fueron a la deriva a través de su mente, haciéndole temblar ahora como lo hicieron en la arena. Él las había dicho, y no le habían molestado tanto como podrían haberlo hecho. No le habían molestado para nada, realmente. En realidad, había experimentado un pequeño temblor de (gruñó, justo al recordarlo) satisfacción.

Justo entonces Edward se tropezó sobre sus pies. Rápidamente se enderezó, pero la acción la trajo al presente.

—Estás herido —dijo, como si él ya no lo supiera. Su preocupación por él se duplicó—. Necesitas un médico.

Él no se giró para enfrentarla.

—Tú serás mi sanadora.

El pensamiento era tan atractivo como perturbador.

—No sé nada sobre cuidar heridas.

—Confío en ti.

¿Por qué? Ella no confiaba en sí misma. No alrededor de él.

—Podría hacer más daño que bien.

—Bella —dijo, claramente exasperado—. Eres la única persona que quiero que me toque de cualquier modo.

Puesto así...

—Está bien. Pero cuando mueras, puedes decirle a Dios que te lo advertí.

Sus hombros se estremecieron y ella escuchó el ronroneo retumbado de su risa. Inesperadamente, sus labios avanzaron lentamente en una media sonrisa y ella olvidó sus preocupaciones. Le gustó su diversión.

—¿Estabas tratando de salvarlo —preguntó—, o erraste accidentalmente su corazón?

La pregunta lo hizo ponerse rígido.

—Nunca yerro un blanco elegido.

El orgullo masculino aparentemente era igual para los Nimphs como lo era para los humanos.

—¿Qué pasará si te desafía otra vez? Y, ¿qué pasará si hace trampas la próxima vez, cogiéndote desprevenido?

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —continuó.

—Jasper perdió. Se ha mostrado como el guerrero más débil. Me mate en el futuro o no, nunca será aceptado como líder.

—Oh.

Ella apenas controló la respuesta de un sílaba, tan alterada como estaba por el pensamiento de Edward muriendo.

—Lo que es más — Edward continuó, ignorante—, no necesitó morir para que te convirtieras en mi mujer, y ese fue el principal motivo por el que combatí.

Un temblor pasó a través de ella.

—No soy tu mujer.

—Deja tus protestas, Luna. Sólo te harán pasar vergüenza cuando por fin admitas tu amor por mí.

Ella bufó, pero rápidamente cambió el tema. Sus palabras fueron un poco demasiado... proféticas.

—¿Adónde estás llevándome? —dijo, estudiando el vestíbulo iluminado por antorchas con sus familiares paredes marcadas y llenas de rozaduras. Reconociendo el área, la respuesta la golpeó, y cada molécula de aire en sus pulmones se congeló.

—¡No!

Una pausa. Un suspiro.

—Mi dormitorio —admitió él a regañadientes—. Sí.

Su estómago se apretó ante el bombardeo repentino de sensaciones eróticas. Edward. Cama.

Infiernos. No.

Ella tembló otra vez.

—¿Vas a encerrarme dentro?

La pregunta tembló desde ella.

—No —había más determinación en esa única palabra que la que ella había escuchado en su vida entera.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacerme?

En lo más profundo, ya sospechaba lo que la respuesta iba a ser.

—Hacerte el amor, Luna. Voy a hacer el amor contigo.

—No, no. ¡No! —clavó los talones en el suelo pulido de ébano, parándolos abruptamente—. Me niego. ¿Me oyes? ¡Me niego!

Lentamente él se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó. No soltó su mano. Sus labios exuberantes eran firmes, su expresión ruda delineada en piedra.

—Estoy herido —dijo, como si ella debiera saber por qué eso era importante.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—Puedo ver que estás herido. Aun así te lo advierto. Deberás saber que tendrás más lesiones si lo intentas y me llevas a la cama.

—Estoy herido —repitió—. El sexo me fortalece. Me curaré más rápido una vez que te haya penetrado.

Un jadeo caliente burbujeó en su garganta, casi estrangulándola.

—Oh, puedes morirte por todo lo que me preocupa. No te permitiré —ondeó una mano a través del aire— penetrarme.

—Encontrarás mi forma de hacer el amor exquisita —las esquinas de su boca se movieron gradualmente hacia un profundo ceño fruncido—. Te lo aseguro.

—No.

—Bella —aduló—. Dulce Rayo de Luna.

— Edward —contestó bruscamente—. Putañero.

Un músculo se crispó junto a su ojo.

—He rechazado a todas las otras mujeres por ti. Públicamente he prometido hacerte mi reina.

—Lo estoy registrando justo ahora diciendo que me importa una mierda y mi respuesta es no.

Si ella había pensado que su expresión era dura antes, ahora comprendió el error de semejante suposición. Su mirada se congeló con hielo turquesa; las ventanas de su nariz llamearon. Sus pómulos parecían cortados en vidrio.

—Te puedo hacer suplicar por ello.

Ella se estremeció con agitación pero dijo:

—No suplico por nada.

Él la valoró silenciosamente durante largo rato, entonces empujó una mano a través de su pelo, haciendo que varios mechones rubios cayeran sobre sus ojos. Una parte extraña de ella –una parte que revelaba más y más de sí misma últimamente– la instó a estirarse para alcanzar y acariciar esas hebras errantes de su cara bella. Sí, él podría hacerla mendigarlo. Ahí estaba. Lo había admitido. Su sabor decadente estaba todavía en su boca, la presión de sus labios impresos sobre su memoria. Pero ella tenía que resistirle. Tenía que combatirle.

Y tenía que hacerlo para, al fin, escapar de él.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sin embargo, él se acercó hacia ella y se lamió los labios, como si supiera –lo sabía, maldito fuera– exactamente qué recuerdo pícaro se reprodujo a través de su mente y planeó explotarlo de cualquier forma posible. Todos los pensamientos de escape desaparecieron.

—Te necesito, Bella. Más de lo que alguna vez he necesitado a otra.

Sólo Edward le hablaba con ese tono. Su voz como rica miel, ronca y caliente. Como si el pensamiento de su violación fuera una dicha exquisita. Como si, en su mente, estuviera ya desnuda y él estuviera dentro de ella. No tuvo respuesta para él –no una que ella estuviera cómoda dando.

El silencio otra vez los rodeó. Esta vez fue un silencio conocedor, pesado. Un silencio tentador. Él esperó, dejando a su mente y cuerpo luchar por la supremacía. Permanece fuerte. Sé fría. Si él tocara... Espera. Él estaba tocándola y se sentía muy bien.

Se arrancó para liberarse de su agarre y avanzó lentamente hacia atrás, sin importándole si la acción era cobarde.

—Limpiaré tu herida, pero eso es todo. Nada más. ¿Entiendes?

Él consideró sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos, midiendo su determinación interior.

—¿Te estás resistiendo porque casi maté a un hombre?

—No — admitió ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? Algunas mujeres aborrecen la violencia. Otras se excitan por ella —más y más cerca, llegó hasta ella—. ¿Cuál eres tú?

—Ninguna —dijo y se apoyó derecha en la pared. Jadeó—. A mí simplemente no... —dijo queriendo lastimarlo– ...me gustas tú.

Él se detuvo y apretó la mandíbula. Tal vez lo había herido, tal vez no. Pero definitivamente se había lastimado a sí misma. Mentir así provocaba que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente y su garganta se estrechara. Se casual, sin afectación.

—Oh, gracias. Podrías permitírmelo.

Ella bufó, esperando dar la apariencia de no estar de verdad impresionada. ¿Mientras ella le ayudaba, él la tocaría (accidentalmente)? ¿Ronronearía él su aliento caliente en sus orejas, sobre su piel y dejaría a su mirada candente devorarla?

—Pero no habrá... caricias.

Porque había una mejor pregunta: ¿Podría ella resistirse a él?

Ya su determinación se balanceaba en terreno precario. Quizá jugar al doctor no era tan inteligente, después de todo. Tenía que estar en completa alerta. Estar con Edward, sospechaba, sería como clavarse una aguja llena de heroína. Adictivo, letal y absolutamente estúpido. Si pudiera resistirse a probarlo experimentalmente, no tendría que preocuparse de dejarlo. Y después de que ella lo curara, podría abandonarlo con la conciencia limpia.

Ya lo has probado. ¿Te acuerdas de ese beso candente?

¡Cállate!

—Mientras me ayudes —dijo—, no te acariciaré. Si, sin embargo, cambias de opinión y deseas hacerme eso, sólo lo tienes que decir.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, agarró su mano, giró y golpeó con los pies de nuevo en movimiento. Con sus palabras finales sonando en sus oídos, ella fue consciente de cada punto de contacto entre ellos. Suavidad contra callos ásperos.

—¿Tienes algo de Neosporin? —preguntó, esperando dejar su mente fuera de todo lo relacionado con sexo.

—No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera sé lo que es eso.

Cuando su pelo estaba húmedo, se formaba un pequeño rizo, comprendió. Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por su estúpido pelo?

—Es un medicamento para tus brazos.

—Reuniré todo lo que necesites.

Llegaron a la entrada de la habitación y, con su mano libre, echó a un lado el encaje blanco.

Él entró. Ella le siguió pisándole los talones. Aunque el cuarto estaba ubicado en el mismo corredor en el que ella había dormido, era más masculino que el de ella, una combinación de campo de batalla y ocio. Una cama grande ocupaba la zona más alejada, con sábanas arrugadas violeta y doradas y la huella de un gran cuerpo masculino. Una armadura de oro y un arsenal de armas colgaban en ganchos color rubí. Las luces del arco iris refulgían de las paredes, como diamantes atrapados en vidrio.

A un lado, el vapor flotaba de un baño–piscina, retorciéndose alrededor de los pétalos de las flores que flotaban en la superficie. Ese era un toque muy femenino y ella supo que Edward no era el responsable. Una de sus muchas amantes debió haber preparado el agua.

—¿Este es tu dormitorio principal? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo soltando su mano.

Lentamente ella miró alrededor. Notó que algunas de las paredes tenían huecos, como si cosas hubieran sido raspadas y sacadas de ellas.

—¿Joyas, verdad? ¿Cómo estas?

—Sí — repitió.

—¿Por qué está esta habitación todavía intacta? ¿Y la otra habitación tuya, en la que pasé la noche?

—Después de que tomé posesión de ella, me aseguré de que fueran dignas de mí.

Habló sin indicio de engreimiento, sin muestra de orgullo. Sólo la verdad.

—No tienes un concepto demasiado alto de ti mismo, ya veo.

De pies allí, Edward bebió la vista de su mujer. Luego miró con anhelo la cama. Grande, llamando. Sábanas violetas con adornos dorados. Él quería a Bella allí, extendida y accesible para su vista. Para su toque. Estando dentro de su cuarto, tener una cama cerca y a Bella a su alcance, puso a prueba un dilema intoxicante.

¿Por qué le había prometido no tocarla sexualmente mientras ella lo atendía?

Nunca había tenido que seducir a una mujer antes. Siempre lo habían deseado, sin necesitar provocación. Bella lo hacía sentirse confundido. Mientras él estaba sediento de cada parte suya, ella continuamente lo apartaba. Y de todas las mujeres en el mundo, ella debería quererlo más.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir su cuerpo el rechazo?

No mucho, sospechaba.

Recogió trapos limpios, una palangana de agua caliente, una jarra de aceite limpiador y una ampolla de sanadora arena del Bosque de los Dragones. Colocó todo en una bandeja. Sus oídos permanecieron sintonizando cada movimiento de Bella, no fuera que decidiera escaparse por la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, no lo hizo. Se quedó exactamente donde él la había dejado, en el centro, contemplando su alrededor.

Sus ojos quedaron atrapados mientras caminaba hacia ella. Dios, era preciosa. Su pelo pálido estaba estirado sobre sus hombros, como una cortina erótica. Quería besarla. En lugar de colocar la bandeja en sus manos extendidas, se inclinó hacia abajo, lentamente, dándole mucho tiempo para que comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Él no podría sobrevivir. Tenía que hacer esto, estaba indefenso para detenerse. Sin caricias, racionalizó.

Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de ella. Un beso gentil, sin lengua, pero excitante de todos modos. Su perfume, como dulce nieve, llenó las ventanas de su nariz mientras captaba el jadeo en su boca.

—Gracias por atenderme —dijo, su voz tan suave como su toque.

Sus ojos se habían ampliado y ahora destellaban con un rastro de miedo. ¿De él? ¿O de ella?

—No soy conocida por mi gentileza —advirtió. Su voz temblaba—. Así es que podrías querer ahorrarte tu agradecimiento.

Él combatió una sonrisa y se enderezó.

—¿Entonces por qué eres conocida, pequeño Rayo de Luna?

—Ser una perra.

Mordiéndose los labios, se apropió de la bandeja y giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Eso no es un cumplido, verdad?

Sus hombros se levantaron en un encogimiento mientras ella se movía hacia una cómoda amatista.

—Para nada —dejó la bandeja en la superficie.

Después de que le explicó lo que tenía que hacer con cada artículo, él levantó la única silla del cuarto (intentando no hacer una mueca) y la colocó al lado de Bella.

—Tú, como esa gente, crees que eres fría e insensible. También te has esforzado en convencerme de ello. Varias veces. ¿Por qué?

Sus labios se fruncieron y ella señaló hacia la silla con un ondeo de su mano.

—Sólo siéntate y cállate. Mi madre me hizo ver a psiquiatras cuando era niña, así es que no necesito un diagnóstico amateur ahora mismo.

—Cuéntame —le suplicó.

Él permaneció de pie. Ella podría pensar que deseaba ser fría, pero él veía los momentos de calor y suavidad que intentaba tan duramente ocultar. Notaba la manera en la que algunas veces vacilaba antes de dejar salir un insulto, como si tuviera que obligarse a decirlo. Y cuando hablaba de su naturaleza desinteresada, había tristeza en sus ojos cafés, una necesidad que aún no había aceptado.

—No hay nada que decir, realmente. A través de los años, aprendí que las emociones traen sólo dolor y trastorno.

Empujó sus hombros. Su fuerza no era rival para él, pero se aflojó en la silla de todos modos.

Con dedos algo temblorosos, barrió la arena oscura de su hombro, cuidando evitar su herida. Él se sobresaltó mientras el dolor fue tan agudo que se irradiaba de un rincón de su cuerpo al otro.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No sufriría ahora mismo si simplemente aceptaras lo inevitable e hicieras el amor conmigo.

—No seas un bebé. Te advertí que no era hábil en esta clase de cosas —remojó uno de los trapos con aceite—. Esto huele bien. ¿Qué es?

—Jabón, creo que tu gente lo llama así.

—Nuestro jabón no huele a esto, como orquídeas y cascadas mágicas. Su barbilla se inclinó y él la miró.

—Deseas que piense que eres lejana pero disfrutas complaciendo tus sentidos con olores deliciosos.

Frunciendo el ceño, palmeó la tela contra su herida. Él se rió, porque comenzaba a ver un patrón en sus rachas de cólera. Cuando su sentido de desapego estaba más amenazado, reaccionaba con mordacidad.

Mientras que gentilmente frotó la carne alrededor de la herida, limpiando sudor y polvo, ella dijo a regañadientes.

—Lo has hecho bien allí afuera.

Su diversión sucumbió en una muerte rápida. El impacto martilleó a través de él.

Un gruñido de alivio paladeó en sus labios. Quizás la violencia no la molestaba tanto como había temido. Se alegró, pues eso significaba que ella podría aceptar su vida aquí más fácilmente, donde las guerras constantemente se embravecían.

—¿Los hombres de la superficie permiten el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas?

—No. No sin consecuencias.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Si un hombre en la superficie mutila a otro hombre como tú hiciste hoy, a él se le sigue la pista y es encerrado en prisión. Si su víctima muere, puede ser ejecutado.

Él comenzó a repasar su explicación en su mente.

—¿Qué pasa si el hombre está protegiendo a los que ama?

—Todavía hay consecuencias, simplemente no son tan severas. Las personas en mi mundo denuncian las cosas más tontas imaginables. Supe de un caso donde un hombre forzó la entrada en la casa de otro hombre. El ladrón se cayó del techo y demandó al propietario de casa. Y en realidad ganó el caso, además. ¿No crees que es estúpido?

—No creo que me gustara vivir en la superficie, entonces.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta —dijo ella defensivamente.

Él suspiró.

—Este corte es bastante profundo —masculló ella, explorando el borde con sus dedos—. Creo que necesitas puntos.

Él se mordió los labios para esconder su respingo. Nunca había tenido que ocuparse de sus heridas antes. Después de una batalla, inmediatamente hacía el amor con una mujer y sus heridas desaparecían por sí solas.

—Lo que necesito es sexo —intentó un tono seductor, pero sonó reprobador—. Contigo.

Ella frunció el ceño, aún cuando ella tiernamente secaba la lesión.

—Estoy más que dispuesta a ir por una de las otras mujeres para ti.

Mientras sus palabras hacían eco entre ellos, ella apretó los labios. Una combinación de furia y estremecimiento –¿de que él pudiera aceptar la oferta?– se movió rápidamente por su expresión.

—Ah, pequeño Rayo de Luna. ¿Cuándo te enterarás que sólo tú podrás hacerlo?

Ella se relajó, su expresión suavizándose.

—Sí, pues bien, ¿Cuándo te enterarás que yo no me ando acostando con cualquiera?

—¿Te he explicado ya que eres mi compañera? —él no quería escuchar otra de sus negativas, así que añadió—. Tus protestas son absurdas.

—Una compañera es una socia dispuesta, ¿verdad? Creo que ambos sabemos que no estoy dispuesta. Ni soy tu compañera. O reina. No soy una reina.

Incapaz de evitarlo, él cogió las puntas de su pelo y pasó las hebras sedosas entre sus dedos. Las trajo a su nariz y las olió.

—Ah, dulce cielo. Hueles tan bien.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Él no se dio por ofendido.

—Estoy más que definitivamente necesitado de un baño. ¿Te importaría unirte a mí?

Un estremecimiento la barrió y dejó caer el trapo al suelo.

—Maldita sea. Deja de decir cosas como esa.

—¿Por qué? Te quiero. No soy uno que niegue mis deseos.

—Sí. Capté eso.

Inclinándose, ella recogió el trapo y lo lanzó en la apagada hoguera de la chimenea. Recogió un trapo limpio e introdujo arena en un hueco abierto.

—Comprendes que estoy a punto de meter arena en una herida abierta, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—¿Y todavía quieres que lo haga?

Su frente se arrugó.

—Por supuesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incrédula, entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Es tu infección —pero vaciló un momento antes de embarrar los granos en su lesión.

Él no habló durante mucho tiempo. Se concentró en su aliento, gentilmente abanicando su hombro. Se concentró en sus dientes, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Su polla se volvió progresivamente dura.

—El deseo sólo es algo natural, Luna —dijo—. Cuanto más lo niegas, más fuerte se vuelve, hasta que es todo en lo que puedes pensar, todo lo que puedes ver.

—Para ahora mismo —su voz vibró, y él supo que estaba afectada por lo que había dicho. Sus pezones eran duros puntos pequeños contra su camisa—. No intentes involucrarme en una conversación sobre deseos, ¿está bien? No me interesa.

Él le agarró la muñeca, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de sus huesos delicados con tranquilizadora sutileza. Todavía sin acariciar, se aseguró a sí mismo. La puso frente a él.

Su mirada se deslizó a su boca, a su erección. Un jadeo sorprendido se deslizó por ella.

—Tienes razón —dijo. La necesitaba tanto—. No deberíamos hablar de eso. Debería mostrártelo. Déjame que te lo muestre, Bella. Déjame.

Repentinamente entrando en pánico, saltó lejos de él hacia la pared, donde ella agarró una de las espadas más pequeñas. La sostuvo enfrente de ella, pareciéndose mucho a la reina guerrera que ella tan vehementemente negaba ser.

—No. ¡No! ¿Entiendes?

Bella había estado combatiendo un deseo agudo por él desde que primero se había sentado y, cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que él le hablaba, su resistencia se desmoronaba un poco más.

Él se congeló en el sitio, un vacío escudo cubriendo su expresión. Sólo sus ojos revelaron cualquier indicio de emoción. Se consumían de necesidad, furia y decepción.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Esta noche es tuya. No te tocaré.

No, su cuerpo lloró. No me escuches. Lucha por mí.

—Gracias.

Tenía que permanecer fuerte. No podía ceder. Las consecuencias eran simplemente demasiado grandes.

Clavaron los ojos el uno en el otro, cerrados en una batalla silenciosa.

—El mañana, sin embargo, me pertenece a mí. No habrá más negación, ¿entiendes?

Ella tragó saliva, no se atrevió a hablar.

—Si tratas de dejar este cuarto, lo lamentarás —se levantó y la dejó entonces, saliendo a grandes pasos sin una mirada atrás.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14

La Dr. Ángela weber ató sus negros rizos en lo alto de la cabeza con una tira de tela. Como siempre, unos pocos de los rizos cortos escaparon y cayeron en cascada por sus sienes.

¿Cómo me metí a mí misma en esta situación?

Ella miró hacia abajo al hombre yaciendo inconsciente en la cama de seda color zafiro. Su hermoso pelo negro estaba desparramado sobre sus amplios hombros. Sus pestañas dibujaban sombras en sus mejillas. Su nariz levemente torcida, sus labios exuberantes.

Él se veía como un ángel caído.

Un agonizante, sangrante y atrincherado de dolor ángel caído.

La sangre fluía de las gruesas heridas de su pecho y muslo. Su piel, ella lo sabía de haberlo visto antes, estaba normalmente bronceada. Ahora estaba pálida, teñida escasamente de azul porque él había entrado en una forma leve de shock. Ella era cirujana, pero hubiera preferido trabajar en su hospital, con sus instrumentos y sus enfermeras. No con los frascos de aceite y arena que le habían dado, no en ambiente no esterilizado, no con ese guardia tarado vigilando en la puerta. Sin embargo, Ángela no podía dejar a su paciente morir. No lo haría.

Estaba aterrorizada desde que había sido llevada por estos gigantes, bestias amenazadores, pero por primera vez desde que había entrado en este… lo que fuera, ella se sintió en control. Como ella misma. Con confianza y en su elemento.

Ángela gesticuló hacia el guardia estacionado en la puerta, y él se acercó. Ella no retrocedió, pero se forzó a sí misma a quedarse donde estaba al tiempo que hacía señas de lo que necesitaba.

Su rostro de él se arrugó con confusión, y sostuvo arriba sus manos, una orden para que se tranquilizara.

—No entiendo qué estás haciendo. ¿No puedes hablar?

Ella suspiró interiormente. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban severamente dañadas desde años atrás. No había ninguna cicatriz en el exterior; no, sus cicatrices eran internas. Había sido atacada —un borroso, ennegrecido y odiado recuerdo que no podía permitirse a sí misma revivir en este momento, no si esperaba funcionar— y cuando podía hablar, su voz era… desagradable.

—Agujas —graznó—. Hilo. —Primitivo como él obviamente era, probablemente no distinguiría un escalpelo de un cuchillo de untar. —Instrumentos de operación.

Él se encogió ante el áspero y roto sonido, pero asintió y se fue corriendo. Cuando regresó un corto tiempo después, le traía una apelmazada funda de cuero. Ella la desenrolló, encontrando un escalpelo de bronce, largos y finos garfios y varias agujas.

—Fuego —dijo ella—. Agua caliente.

Entendiendo, él agarró un pequeño candelero de la pared y lo arrojó dentro del hogar. Los leños dentro rápidamente se prendieron fuego, crujiendo y ardiendo. Después de que él trajera el cuenco de agua, ella calentó los instrumentos sobre el fuego.

Una vez que todo estaba tan esterilizado como podía estarlo, sus manos limpias, al fin se acercó al paciente, lista para actuar. Él aún no se había movido, ni hecho un solo sonido. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y sin afección.

Ambas cosas la regocijaron y preocuparon. Al menos no sentiría el dolor de su aguja. Pero tal sueño profundo… Ángela cuadró sus hombros y se puso a trabajar. Cortó sus pantalones, limpió las heridas abiertas de sus piernas y pecho, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reparar el tejido desgarrado, estaba en mejor forma de lo que ella se había atrevido a esperar. Sonaba fácil, rápido, pero ella estuvo a su lado varias horas y el sudor formaba gotas en su piel. Hacia el final, la fatiga sacudía sus brazos y espalda.

Con eso tendría que bastar. A ella le hubiera gustado hacerle una transfusión pero sabía que tal cosa era imposible. El hombre que la había elegido la pasada noche, Shivawn, había intentado aliviar su exceso de estrés explicándole dónde estaba y porqué la habían traído aquí. Por supuesto, su explicación sólo había intensificado su temor.

Nymphs. Atlantis. Sexo. Al principio ella no había querido creerle. De todas formas, después de todo lo que había sido testigo hoy, ya no tenía el lujo del descreimiento. Lucha de espadas y paredes enjoyadas. Almohadones de seda revestían cada pared y los guerreros teniendo sexo sobre ellos. Sirenas y un techo de cristal que producía luz. Las mujeres volviéndose locas, hambrientas de sexo.

Shivawn había esperado la misma fácil (y entusiasta) respuesta por parte de ella. Cuán sorprendido había estado de encontrarse con bofetadas y patadas y, le avergonzaba pensarlo, sollozos. Pero, finalmente la había dejado sola. Él había sido extrañamente… dulce acerca de toda la situación. Sorprendentemente protector.

Aún así, él ya se arrepentía de su elección; tenía que hacerlo. Esta mañana ella había vislumbrado a los otros guerreros (desnudos) en la cama con sus elegidas (también desnudas). Algunos de ellos habían estado durmiendo. Shivawn tenía que querer eso para él mismo, pero ella no podía dárselo. Simplemente no podía.

Ángela sólo le había permitido escogerla porque así sería alejada del gran grupo de hombres. Contra un guerrero ella podía (posiblemente) luchar. ¿Pero con todos ellos? No había forma.

Ella suspiró. Durante las siguientes horas permaneció sentada al lado del hombre inconsciente -Jasper era su nombre, recordó- pasando un cálido y mojado trapo sobre su frente y haciendo todo lo que podía para ponerlo cómodo y evitando que se enfriara. Tanta sangre como él había perdido, era susceptible a la hipotermia.

—Ángela —repentinamente escuchó a Shivawn decir desde la puerta. Sonaba esperanzado—. Es hora de que vayas a mi dormitorio.

Su corazón golpeaba aceleradamente. Permanece en calma. Poco a poco se giró hacia él. El guerrero estaba parado al lado del guardia, quien pretendía estudiar la pared. Shivawn era un hombre bien parecido, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, y una parte de ella deseaba ser una mujer normal para poder disfrutar de alguien como él. Verdaderamente, el sólo mirarlo la hacía sentir… anhelante por dentro. Pero ella negó con su cabeza.

Los hombros de él se desplomaron, y sus labios se comprimieron en una delgada línea.

—¿Por qué continuas rechazándome? ¿Te he lastimado de alguna forma?

Ella negó con su cabeza una segunda vez. No lo había hecho, y eso aún la sorprendía.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Sólo deseo darte placer.

Otra vez, negó.

—Me quedaré.

Él había oído su voz con anterioridad, así que no se encogió esta vez como al principio. ¿Su continuo rechazo causaría que Shivawn estallara? ¿Trataría de forzarla? ¿Transformándose de un gentil muchacho en una bestia? Un terrible temblor comenzó en sus miembros y se propagó hasta su estomago, revolviendo y girando.

Su expresión se suavizó al tiempo que la observaba.

—No entiendes la forma de ser de los nymphs, Ángela. Debemos estar con mujeres o nos volvemos débiles. —explicó pacientemente, como lo haría con un niño—. Me estoy debilitando, mientras que los otros se vuelven fuertes.

—No.—Cuando ella finalmente decidiera estar con un hombre, sería con uno mucho menos… intimidante. Alguien que no pudiera quebrar su cuello con giro de su muñeca. Además, ella tenía un trabajo que hacer. Apuntó a su paciente—. Me necesita.

Shivawn la observó por un largo momento, diferentes emociones jugaban en su rostro. Desilusión. Arrepentimiento. Resolución. Él giró sobre sus talones y se retiró. Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio y, sorprendentemente, de decepción.

Vuelve al trabajo, Weber. Ella se volvió al guerrero herido y deslizó una mano por su demasiado-fría ceja. ¿Sobreviviría? Había perdido tanta sangre.

Él era más grande que Shivawn. Probablemente más fuerte. Más peligroso, seguramente. Pero se encontró a sí misma inclinándose hacia adelante, como si fuera atraída por un poder más fuerte que ella misma. Posó un suave beso sobre sus labios, esperando que mejorara. Odiaba ver a cualquiera sufrir. Nadie sabía mejor que ella cómo se sentía yacer en cama, rota, golpeada. Cerca de la muerte.

Sus ojos parpadearon hasta abrirse, como si por esa acción le hubiera dado la fuerza que él necesitaba para despertar. Él divisó su ceñimiento sobre él y frunció el ceño, confundido. Ella rápidamente se enderezó.

—¿Morí, entonces? —lo escuchó decir ella.

Su voz era débil y forzada. Aún así… se tenía que forzar a sí misma a permanecer en el lugar. Él está débil. No puede lastimarte. Su mano temblando, ella de nuevo tocó su ceja. Sus ojos estaban escasamente abiertos, pero podía ver el destello de maduro dolor en sus iris de color zafiro.

—¿Entré en el Olimpo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Su mirada viajó alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estoy yo…? —Sus palabras hicieron un alto—. Edward —dijo él entre dientes. —La pelea. Perdí. Yo perdí. —Él trató de sentarse.

Ella gentilmente lo empujó hacia abajo y apartó el cabello de su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarlo y aminorar su furia. Ángela no sabía lo que haría si el decidía pelear contra ella. Bastante sorprendentemente, su toque parecía apaciguarlo. Se relajó.

Inhalando una profunda respiración, él alzó una mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca. Permanece es calma, permanece en calma, permanece en calma. Ella trato de zafarse pero él la sostenía fuerte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mujer de Shivawn?

Su pulsó martillaba en su cuello al tiempo que ella apuntaba a sus heridas vendadas.

Sus cejas se unieron al estudiarla.

—¿Eres una sanadora?

Ángela asintió y una vez más trató de liberarse, pero su agarre permaneció fuerte. Él debería haber estado débil como un bebé.

—¿No puedes hablar? —preguntó.

—Rota —ella dijo, gesticulando hacia su cuello con su mano libre.

No se encogió ante el sonido de su voz, y una sensación de asombro la llenó. Él liberó su mano y elevó la suya a su cuello, donde el pulso aún palpitaba salvajemente. Sus dedos rozaron la piel suave, como si buscara una herida. Ella tiritó, horrorizada y necesitada. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? No había reaccionado a un hombre en varios años, sin embargo hoy había respondido a dos.

—¿Cómo?

Las personas siempre preguntaban, como si estuvieran averiguando sobre el tiempo o sobre dónde compró sus zapatos. Al principio, la pregunta la había desmoronado, trayendo las horribles memorias de siendo sujetada y estrangulada por su enfurecido y celoso novio. Ahora ella siempre respondía con un casual, "accidente de coche", pero ella dudaba que este arcaico guerrero comprendiera lo que eso significaba.

Ángela mordió su labio y se inclinó hacia él. Indecisa, envolvió gentilmente una de sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y sacudió, luego apuntó al suyo propio con la otra.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y sus manos se cerraron en sus muñecas, mucho más gentil que antes.

—Alguien te estranguló.

Asentimiento.

—¿Un hombre? —Las palabras fueron tan calmadas que apenas las escuchó.

Otra vez ella asintió.

—No tocar —dijo el hombre de la entrada, probablemente se acababa de dar cuenta—. Ordenes del rey. Libérala, Jasper.

Ella se había olvidado de él.

Los ojos de Jasper se posaron sobre el guardia, y frunció el ceño. Los dos hombres trabaron una calurosa conversación en un lenguaje que ella no comprendía. Durante esta, Jasper retuvo su gentil agarre en ella.

No obstante, ella, finalmente, se las arregló para liberarse. El alivio la recorrió, y ella frotó su muñeca. Donde la había tocado la piel estaba caliente. Sensible. El hombre era atemorizante, volátil, violento; cualidades que ella aborrecía. No le debería gustar su toque.

—¿Te gustaría que lo matara por ti? —preguntó Jasper, sorprendiéndola.

Parpadeó confundida y apuntó al centinela a la puerta.

—No. Al hombre que te hirió.

Ella vaciló por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

—El poder es bueno —dijo él, su voz repentinamente debilitándose—. Herir a una mujer no lo es. —Sus pestañas arrastrándose hasta cerrarse, pero las forzó a abrirse.

No sabía, de todos modos, si él creía lo que había dicho o no. De cualquier modo, la lastimaría como una de esas personas que no podían controlar sus acciones cuando estuvieran enfurecidas. Después de la lucha de espadas de hoy…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó él.

—Ángela.

—Ángela —dijo el nombre saboreándolo en su lengua. Pero al siguiente instante, su boca se tensó en una implacable línea. La furia escureció sus ojos, revolviéndose como un mar violento—. ¿Dónde está Shivawn?

Ella se encontró alzándose de la cama, temblando. En un parpadeo, él se enfureció. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

Él frunció el ceño al tiempo que sus pestañas se cerraban una vez más.

—¿Por qué estás alejándote de mí, mujer? ¿Vas a volver con tu amante? —Ésto último dicho con desprecio.

Antes de que pudiera alzarse de la cama y agarrarla, ella giró y huyó de la habitación, insegura de a dónde ir. Sólo sabiendo que tenía que dejar este lugar. Tenía que dejarlo a él.

Jasper obligó a sus pestañas a abrirse y maldijo largo y tendido después de que Ángela se hubiera ido. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, y el sentimiento lo enfurecía. No quería que ella fuera a Shivawn. Quería que se quedara. Con él. Quería que ella hablara con él.

De haber sido capaz, hubiera saltado de la cama y la hubiera forzado a regresar. Él era amo aquí. Pero ni siquiera podía confortarla o agradecerle apropiadamente por cuidarlo. En cambio, Shivawn tenía ese privilegio. No era como que el hombre le fuera a agradecer a Ángela por haberlo ayudado a él.

—Síguela, maldito seas. —le ordenó a Broderick, quien estaba parado en la entrada—. Asegúrate de que llegue segura a su destino.

—Mejor mira a quien le das órdenes — gruñó el guerrero antes de irse detrás de Ángela.

Jasper quería culpar a Edward por su estado, pero no podía. Él había proclamado el desafío, y su primo lo había vencido justamente. Como un hombre que valoraba el poder y el control sobre todo lo demás, respetaba el triunfo de Edward. Y, en este momento, comprendía la necesidad de su primo por la pálida mujer, su voluntad de hacer cualquier cosa para conservarla.

Jasper hubiera hecho cualquier cosa justo entonces para tener a Ángela.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 15

Su propia mujer quería que estuviera alejado de ella tan desesperadamente que había sostenido un arma contra él, pensó Edward al tiempo que entraba violentamente en el comedor.

—Mi propia compañera —gruñó—. Se rehúsa a complacerme. Se rehúsa a dejarme complacerla.

Lamentablemente, él no sabía qué hacer con respecto a la situación.

Excepto, tal vez, beber hasta el olvido.

Se detuvo abruptamente al divisar a Shivawn en la mesa, una jarra diferente en cada mano. El hombre ya tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos y estaba bamboleándose en su silla.

Shivawn era joven, cerca de cien años de edad. Un bebé, realmente, comparado con los seiscientos años de Edward. Sin embargo, Shivawn era un guerrero fuerte y veloz sobre sus pies. No vacilaba en dar un golpe mortal a sus adversarios. De hecho, si un enemigo necesitaba ser torturado, Shivawn se ofrecería para el trabajo.

Un buen hombre, ese.

De todas formas, Shivawn era impulsivo, dirigido por sus emociones. Tal vez era de esa manera porque su padre había sido serio, un seguidor de las reglas al extremo. Nunca desviándose. Como el propio padre de Edward. Ninguno de ellos quería terminar como sus progenitores. Ambos hombres habían fallecido batallando contra demonios. Demonios que habían afirmado ser aliados, sólo para cambiar de parecer durante una charla pacifica y matar a todos los nymph presentes.

Tal era la manera de los demonios. Edward, por supuesto, había reunido a los hombres, bebé como había sido, y atacado su campamento el mismo día siguiente. Mucha sangre se había derramado durante la batalla resultante. Sangre de demonio. Había sido su primera victoria, la primera de muchas.

¿Dónde estaba su victoria ahora? Podía derrotar a un ejército de demonios, pero no a una insignificante mujer.

—Mujeres —refunfuñó Shivawn.

—Mujeres —acordó Edward. Se desplomó al lado de él y tomó una de sus jarras. Sólo quedaba la mitad del líquido. Vació el contenido de un solo trago. Desafortunadamente, no encontró confort en el río que quemó hasta su estomago.

—Mi compañera de cama no me desea —dijo Shivawn amargamente—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Soy un nimph.

—Al igual que yo. Soy un rey. Gobierno en este palacio. Mi palabra es ley.

—Tal vez… tal vez a Ángela sólo le gusten otras mujeres.

—¡Ja! Su preferencia sexual no importa. A todas las mujeres les gustan los nymphs. Ellas nos adoran.

Los hombros de Shivawn se desplomaron.

—No la entiendo. Ella realmente me teme. Me teme, como si fuera un monstruo que sólo quiere herirla. Nunca he lastimado a una mujer, Edward. Nunca. Todas las mujeres me adoran. Me desean —suspiró fuertemente.

—¿Por qué te estás quejando? Tu mujer no te mantiene a distancia. — Edward confiscó la otra jarra y la vació—. Además, Ángela no es tu compañera. ¿Por qué no te buscas otra amante? —Oh, él podría seguir su propio consejo. Debería encontrar a otra ya que Bella no lo deseaba.

No, eso no era verdad. Ella lo deseaba. Él había visto el deseo en sus ojos, lo había oído en su voz, lo había observado en la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían. Ella sólo no quería desearlo, y por lo tanto luchaba contra él a cada paso del camino.

Sus besos, sin embargo…

Ella había estallado, volviendo a la vida. Una viviente chispa. Ella no había escondido su deseo entonces. Había gozado de éste. El cuerpo de ella había ardido por el de él, desesperada por que él satisficiera la aparentemente inagotable necesidad.

¿Por qué no te encuentras otra? se arrastró otra vez por su mente. Sus manos se aferraron alrededor de las jarras vacías, y las golpeó contra la mesa. No quería a otra mujer. En realidad, no podía tolerar el pensamiento de tener a otra en su cama. Sus brazos ansiaban a Bella. Sus piernas ansiaban a Bella. Su polla ansiaba a Bella. Ella exudaba una esencia especial, y cada parte de él reconocía a otra mujer como imitaciones. Impostoras.

Bella lo había envuelto en una terrible, maravillosa, odiada y amada… lujuria. Lujuria consumidora. ¿Cómo podría él ganársela? Ella había dicho que anhelaba su hogar y su trabajo. Bien, no podía darle lo primero, pero podía darle lo segundo. Ella había dicho Anti-tarjetas. A ella le gustaba escribirlas, había comentado. La primera cosa que haría por la mañana sería entregarle lienzos y piedras para escribir.

¿Derretiría eso su resistencia?

Sólo podía esperarlo.

Aparte de ganar sus afectos, quería saber todo sobre ella. Su pasado, su presente, su futuro. ¿Qué la había hecho la mujer que era? Mientras él quería derribar sus defensas al suelo, sólo abrirse paso a través de ellas, sospechaba que ella necesitaría un gentil cortejo. Suspiró.

—…no podemos encontrarlas —dijo Shivawn.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en Bella. ¿Qué dijiste?

Frunciendo el ceño, Shivawn tomó una migaja de la mesa y la arrojó a un lado.

—Las únicas mujeres sin amantes son las tres mujeres de la superficie que vinieron aquí primero. No puedo encontrarlas. Las he buscado.

—Ellas están por ahí en algún lado —se frotó la mandíbula—. Aparecerán en algún momento, estoy seguro. Puedes reclamar una y dar tu moza de pelo negro a otro guerrero.

—Mujeres —dijo Shivawn de nuevo. Se detuvo, avanzó hacia la cocina y regresó con sus brazos llenos de jarras enjoyadas.

—Mujeres —acordó Edward. Rápidamente vació dos de ellas, el contenido ya no quemaba—. Le he dicho a Bella cuanto placer puedo darle, pero ella no escucha.

—Tal vez ella necesite escuchar algunos testimonios de tus anteriores amantes.

Él parpadeó. En su estado actual, no parecía una mala idea. Ella podía suponer que su declaración no era más que una expresión de orgullo, pero tendría que creer a las mujeres que realmente experimentaron la felicidad de su toque. ¿Cierto? Nada más la había convencido.

—No creo que a Ángela le interesarían los testimonios. —La voz de Shivawn era un poco balbuceante—. Creo que me seguiría temiendo. Mujeres —gruñó—. No las necesitamos.

—No las necesitamos —repitió Edward, alzando otra jarra. Pero la declaración tuvo un sabor asqueroso en su boca. Su supervivencia dependía de Bella, así que sí, él la necesitaba.

—Me estoy volviendo débil como un bebé —admitió Shivawn—. Hace un rato, tropecé y caí como un torpe dragón saliendo del cascarón.

—Los dioses seguramente nos maldijeron cuando nos amarraron al sexo.

—Antes de venir aquí habría dicho que ellos nos bendijeron. Hubiera dicho que éramos obviamente sus preferidos.

Ninguno de ellos tenía esa ilusión en ese momento.

—Mucho más —agregó Shivawn—, y ni siquiera la auto satisfacción me ayudará.

—¿No saben nuestras mujeres que tenemos necesidades?

Por un largo momento, ninguno de los hombres habló. Shivawn finalmente dijo:

—No creo que alguna vez quiera encontrar a mi compañera. Tal vez vagaré por toda Atlantis, sirviéndome de toda mujer que me encuentre.

—El peligro en ello, amigo mío, es que muchas mujeres se verán esclavizadas a ti. Y como allí no habrá otro nymph salvo tú, deberás velar por sus necesidades. Todas sus necesidades, por tu cuenta. Ellas se resentirán por el tiempo que pases con las otras, y si dejan atrás a un amante rechazado, ese amante te capturará por venganza.

Shivawn lo miró con rabia.

—Gracias por destruir mi sueño —dijo secamente.

—De nada.

—La compañera humana de Theophilus no le está dando problemas. ¿Por qué crees que es eso? ¿Qué está haciendo él que nosotros no?

Edward enlazó los dedos detrás de la nuca y se reclinó, dirigiendo los ojos hacia el cielo raso. Parpadeó sorprendido. Dos sirenas tenían sus pechos, manos y rostros presionados contra el cristal, mirando hacia abajo a él y a Shivawn.

Shivawn palmeó su brazo para obtener su atención.

—¿No tienes una respuesta?

—He olvidado la pregunta —dijo, desviando la mirada de las sirenas—. Lo siento.

—Estás distraído. —Una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Desearía saber por qué la compañera humana de Theophilus no le da problemas.

Edward también le hubiera gustado saber la respuesta a eso. Se imaginó la mujer en cuestión. Ella era un tímido pajarito. Puro, aunque poseyendo un delicioso regordete cuerpo hecho para las manos de un hombre. No había opuesto resistencia de ninguna clase. Le había simplemente echado una mirada a Theophilus y se había ofrecido a él.

Luego se imaginó a Bella, quien quería que el mundo pensara en ella como glacial e intocable. Quien no hablaría de su familia. Cuya hermosura lo había cegado a todas las demás.

—Quizás nuestras mujeres tengan secretos, tristes y dolorosos secretos. Secretos que les permiten mantenerse alejadas de nosotros y permanecer inmutables.

Él sabía que Bella tenía secretos.

Desentrañarlos se había convertido en una obsesión. Una necesidad. Como el respirar. Como el sexo. Si ella de nuevo se negaba a contarle, bien, él se vería rebajado a suministrarle de beber. De una manera u otra, él aprendería la verdad sobre ella.

Ella le contaría cada detalle de su vida. Y en la narración, tal vez encontrara la llave para ablandarla y ganar su corazón.

Shivawn se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, sus pulseras chocaron entre ellas.

—Trataré y adivinaré los secretos de Ángela, y veré si ella me tendrá después —dijo, repitiendo los pensamientos de Edward. Se detuvo—. Este… trabajar para ganar a una mujer. No es divertido.

—No.

—He aprendido que no me gustan los desafíos.

—Como a mí.

—Mujeres —gruñó Shivawn.

—Mujeres —acordó Edward.

Ellos chocaron sus jarras entre si y bebieron profundamente.

Bella yacía en la cama, preguntándose dónde estaba Edward, qué estaba haciendo. Con quién lo hacía.

¿Estaba con otra mujer?

Había estado excitado cuando la había dejado. Dolorosamente y totalmente excitado. Afirmaba no querer ninguna mujer salvo a ella, pero los hombres frecuentemente cambiaban de opinión. Especialmente cuando estaban excitados y una mujer les decía que no.

Estrujó las sábanas de seda entre las manos. Estaba enojada consigo misma. Desde que Edward había salido violentamente, ella no había tratado de escapar. No, se había bañado. Había pensado en Edward. Se había probado los preciosos vestidos del vestidor. Había pensado en Edward. Se había recostado para una siesta.

Había deseado a Edward.

Ella lo había… extrañado.

Soñó con él cuando cerró los ojos y lo deseó cuando los abrió. No había escapatoria a la atracción del hombre.

El día había pasado. La noche había venido e ido, y la mañana había, una vez más, aparecido. Ninguna le ofrecía ningún alivio. Hoy, decidió, se iba a casa. No podía haber más retraso. No más distracciones. Ella se había aproximado demasiado, acercado malditamente demasiado, para entregarse y desnudarse por él. Para permitir a Edward tomar su… cuerpo y alma.

Era demasiado peligroso. Demasiado potente.

—Ven.

Bella casi salta fuera de su piel, sobresaltada como estaba por su voz. Lentamente se sentó, temiendo, anticipando lo que vería. Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho en el momento en que ella lo divisó. Él estaba parado en la entrada, sosteniendo la cortina fuera del camino. Era total masculinidad, puro sexo. Vestía pantalones negros, una camiseta negra que anudaba al cuello, y su cabello estaba en completo desorden.

—Ven —repitió. No había ni rastro de emoción en su tono. Sus ojos estaban tensos, su boca afinada en… ¿desagrado? ¿Dolor? Él alzó las manos y gesticuló hacia ella con los dedos.

—¿Por qué? —Permaneciendo en el lugar, ella enrulaba con un dedo las puntas de su aún húmedo cabello—. ¿A dónde me llevarás?

Él de nuevo gesticuló con los dedos.

—No voy a abalanzarme sobre ti, si es lo que temes. —Cuan distante estaba, tan diferente a su yo habitual.

¿Ya se había dado por vencido con ella? ¿Planeaba ahora llevarla de nuevo a la superficie? Decepción se sacudió en ella. Deberías estar encantada, ¡tú gran tonta!

Tragó en seco, pero se alzó y avanzó hacia él. Ella apretó su mano ofrecida. Él inmediatamente se giró y la arrastró por el corredor.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella.

—Debo practicar con mis hombres. Para asegurarme que no provoques problemas mientras estoy ocupado, te quedaras en una habitación con las otras mujeres.

—Oh —No la estaba devolviendo, y estaba enojada con respecto a eso, realmente lo estaba.

Unos minutos después ellos alcanzaron la habitación en cuestión. Ella no pronunció ni una palabra, incluso aunque no quería pasar tiempo con las mujeres enfermas de amor y locas por sexo de la boda de su madre. Bien, siempre puedes usar el tiempo alejada de Edward para escapar. Como tú caprichosamente planeaste.

Sí, eso es exactamente lo que ella haría. No más soñando sobre Edward. No más pensamientos locos acerca de quedarse.

Varios hombres estaban parados en guardia a la entrada. Uno sostenía un fajo de papeles y finas y coloridas rocas. Edward los tomó y se los extendió a ella.

—Pensé que podías disfrutar escribiendo algunas de tus Anti-tarjetas.

Un momento pasó antes de que sus palabras se registraran, y la boca de ella cayó abierta. Con manos temblorosas, ella apretó el fajo. Cuan… dulce. Él los había juntado para ella. Su estomago se tensó con varias emociones diferentes, emociones que no quería nombrar. Él no había ido por el camino fácil dándole flores y dulces. No, él había buscado algo que ella amaba, algo específico para ella.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente.

—Mi placer —dijo, su voz áspera. Él se giró hacia los hombres, diciendo—: Quiero dos guardias… no, cuatro guardias apostados en esta puerta todo el tiempo. Nadie entra o sale sin mi permiso. ¿Entendido?

Cada uno de los guerreros asintió.

Edward se giró hacia ella.

—Debo irme.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella luchó contra la urgencia de alzarse sobre la punta de los pies e inhalar su aroma, absorber su fuerza. Bésame, suplicó ella silenciosamente, odiándose por el deseo pero incapaz de detenerlo. Al final él no lo hizo. Él apartó la cortina y le dio un gentil empujón hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Hasta luego —le escuchó ella susurrar. Y luego se había ido.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 16

—Nunca en toda mi vida había sido complacida como anoche.

—Yo, tampoco.

—Dios mío, yo, tampoco.

Bella contempló el cuarto. Había un sofá, mil almohadas de seda, libros que parecían hechos de lona en vez de papel, agujas e hilo. Una habitación de entretenimiento, pensó. Estupendo. Las mujeres ocupaban todo lugar, con un mar de gorjeos y risas. Nunca había visto un mejor ejemplo de harén.

La mirada de Bella se desvió hacia la puerta cubierta con una cortina y se mordió los labios. Era el momento.

—Señoras —dijo quedamente. Dio unas palmadas hasta que hubo conseguido la atención de todo el mundo—. Ya es hora de pensar en salir de aquí. Somos bastantes para sobrepasar a los guardas. Podemos buscar un camino a casa.

Alguien se rió.

—¿Por qué querríamos hacer eso?

—Yo no iré —dijo alguien más.

—Yo me quedo.

—Si intentas correr, avisaré a Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes de frustración y rabia.

—¿Por qué queréis quedaros? —dijo las palabras para sí misma, también—. No significáis nada para estos tipos.

Durante más de una la hora las damas cantaron las alabanzas del éxtasis sexual que habían recibido. Durante más de una hora argumentó en contra con discursos sobre el hogar y el respeto. Varias mujeres, finalmente, se cansaron de escucharla y llamaron a los guardas. Para su máxima mortificación, llamaron a Edward.

El rey no tardó mucho en responder. Caminó a grandes pasos dentro de la habitación sin preámbulo. Estaba sudoroso y sucio. Él no le dijo nada, simplemente la aplastó, envolviéndola en sus brazos, y procedió a sacarle a besos el aliento.

El beso duró sólo unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para recordarle su sabor y volverla loca mientras consumía todos sus sentidos. Cuando él se apartó, jadeaba. Las mujeres se iban acercando a él, tratando de alcanzarlo... de tocarlo.

Bella les frunció el ceño.

—Se buena —le dijo—, y te llevaré a Ciudad Exterior cuando termine de entrenarme.

Dicho lo cual se fue.

Oh, qué injusto, pensó, hacerle semejante promesa.

Los suspiros decepcionados llenaron la habitación. Intentando desacelerar su latido errático y enfriar su piel caliente, Bella encontró un rincón desocupado y se dejó caer con un plof sobre una almohada. No podía evitarlo; realmente quería ver Ciudad Exterior en persona. El único vistazo que le había dado no fue, ni de cerca, suficiente. Desde el principio la había observado, había querido respirar su aire y absorber su ambiente.

Se escaparía mañana.

No estoy aliviada por esto. No estoy feliz de pasar más tiempo con Edward. Para distraerse, usó sus suministros nuevos para echarse las cartas. Hacerlo siempre había sido un gran liberador del estrés para ella, y si alguna vez había necesitado des estresarse, era ahora. Ya tenía unas cuantas buenas en mente.

"Mientras los días pasan, estoy tan feliz de que no estés aquí para arruinármelos".

"¿Quieres algo de mí? Uy, lo siento. Ya le di uno a tu hermano."

Una tercera tarjeta cayó en su cabeza, y era tan diferente a las demás que parpadeó por la sorpresa.

"Algunos hombres no son tan malos. Adivino."

Antes de que pudiera considerarlo cuidadosamente, alguien dijo:

—Estoy tan celosa de que hayas sido escogida por Edward, ese gigantesco pastel de carne rubio —en ese momento todos los ojos se enfocaron en Bella—. ¿Fue tan bueno como parece?

—Además peleó por conseguirte —otra suspiró soñadoramente—. ¿A que es romántico? Soy Jaclyn, a propósito.

—Yo soy Shelly —dijo una elegante, casi real rubia—. Le pertenezco a Aeson.

—Soy Barrie —dijo una morena lacia, de voz suave.

—Rissa —dijo la pelirroja que había querido pelear con ella por acercarse demasiado a Broderick.

Ahora parecía jovial, casi cariñosa.

Sin parar todas se presentaron.

Aunque habían sido invitadas a la boda y amigas de su madre –o tal vez de los nuevos maridos– Bella realmente no las había conocido hasta ahora.

—¿No somos las chicas más afortunadas del mundo? —dijo Jaclyn.

Varios chillidos de deleitado acuerdo hicieron erupción.

—Entonces, ¿es bueno Edward? —preguntó Barrie ansiosamente—. Camina y habla como un sueño húmedo... apuesto a que el rey folla como un animal.

Bella apostaba que lo hacía, también.

Y no le gustó que esta mujer se preguntara sobre Edward, quizá imaginándolo desnudo. Un sentido de posesividad se levantó dentro de ella, caliente y fiero. Era una posesividad de uñas desnudándose, de gruñidos entre dientes que la sorprendió con su fuerza innegable.

Tú no lo quieres, ¿recuerdas? Lo mantuviste alejado con una espada. Tuviste tu oportunidad con él y no la tomaste, así que déjalo ir. Debería estar feliz de que alguien más lo quisiera. Debería alentar a Barrie para enterarse por sí misma si Edward ciertamente follaba como un animal.

No lo hizo, sin embargo.

No podía.

Algo dentro de ella, con una avaricia que no había sabido que poseía, dijo: Mío. Sólo mío. Odió ese sentimiento, pero allí estaba. Se rehusaba a irse.

Barrie y las demás pronto se cansaron de esperar su respuesta. En realidad, se olvidaron de Bella enteramente, y reanudaron su conversación acerca de sus amantes como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida.

Bella estiró sus piernas y apoyó los pies encima de una almohada. La frustración –por tantas razones diferentes– la carcomía. ¿Frustración sexual? Sí. ¿Confusión? Definitivamente. Suspirando, acercó su cuaderno de apuntes y sus piedras a su pecho. No quería convertirse en una de estas mujeres enfermas de amor. No quería perderse por un hombre.

Y eso era lo que pasaría si se entregaba a Edward. Tontamente, eso parecía importar cada vez menos.

Un corto tiempo después, guerreros diferentes comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, recogiendo a sus mujeres. Estaban cubiertos de sudor y arena, también de sangre. Cada vez que la cortina se alzaba, se encontraba tensándose de temor y anticipación. ¿Sería Edward?

Nunca lo fue.

Pronto habían quedado sólo unas pocas hembras. Una era la chica de pelo negro rizado y tristes ojos cafés, la que había luchado en la playa y, como Bella, no había querido ser escogida por un guerrero. Bella la observó durante un momento, entonces recogió sus cosas, se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

Normalmente Bella no se acercaba a los desconocidos y entablaba conversaciones. Eso completamente invalidaba su preferencia a "permanecer distante". Pero había algo vulnerable en esta chica. Algo casi... obsesivo. Se encontró atraída a ella, compadeciéndose de su obvia infelicidad.

—Hola. Soy, eh, Bella.

Dios mío, se sintió torpe. Sin una invitación, se sentó.

La chica le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

—Ángela —dijo ella. Su voz era profunda, ronca, titubeante y forzada. ¿Una fumadora?

—He notado que eres la única persona, a parte de mí, que no está eufórica de estar aquí. Eres tú... el que te escogió...

Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien —Bella suspiró aliviada.

Justo enfrente de ella, había una mesa amontonada con comida. Se inclinó, robó un puñado de dados de pan, dándole unos cuantos a Ángela. Comieron en silencio durante un poco.

—Yo, eh, también noté que dijiste que eres una sanadora y que fuiste la encargada del cuidado de Jasper.

Un asentimiento –este indeciso.

—¿Cómo le está yendo a él? ¿Vivirá?

Otro asentimiento –este seguro. Y, Bella vio, había un brillo de algo... caliente en los ojos cafés de la chica. Oh, oh, oh. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Estaba enamorada Ángela de su paciente?

—¿Te gusta él? —preguntó.

Ángela sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Protestando demasiado, estimó Bella. Ella sabía todo sobre eso.

—Asustada —dijo la chica.

Asustada. Sí, Bella había experimentado su parte justa de esa emoción. Al principio, su miedo había sido a lo desconocido y a que Edward tuviera la intención de lastimarla. Ahora, bueno, su miedo era por una razón enteramente diferente. Si ella deseaba a Edward tan intensamente ahora, ¿qué pasaría si de verdad supiera cómo era hacer el amor con él?

No te atreves a descubrirlo, de cualquier modo. Te mantienes combatiendo la atracción.

—Me pregunto por qué todas las mujeres son esclavas de sus hormonas y nosotras no lo somos —meditó en voz alta.

—Inteligencia —dijo Ángela, y ambas se rieron.

Pero el humor de Bella rápidamente se desvaneció.

—No me siento inteligente.

—Yo tampoco —Ángela suspiró abatidamente, su humor ido, también.

Bella abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero su mirada se enredó en los dos hombres que repentinamente entraron en la habitación. Shivawn y Edward. Edward se detuvo y permaneció completamente quieto, observándola. Un temblor de conciencia barrió a través de ella.

Espontáneamente, se puso de pie. Su agarre se apretó en el cuaderno, pero nunca quitó los ojos de él. Era la vista más bella que alguna vez hubiera contemplado, y en todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento fue en su boca en la de ella.

—Ven —dijo él, tal y como había hecho más temprano esa mañana.

Ella lo hizo. Sin protestar. Ángela y todo lo demás olvidado. Mío, su mente susurro, todos sus instintos posesivos saliendo a flote. Él la condujo por el vestíbulo y su corazón dio un revoloteo nervioso. Él parecía decidido. Endurecido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—A Ciudad Exterior, tal como prometí.

Edward escoltó a Bella fuera del palacio saliendo al calor de la tarde. La cúpula de cristal resplandecía brillantemente y las aves trinaban juguetonamente. No habían salido aún, pero él ya tenía una necesidad fiera de regresar. Así que, cuando alcanzó los establos, rápidamente le ordenó a uno de los centauros que se preparara para el viaje. El oscuro hombre caballo brincó en acción, trotando hacia él.

—Será un placer llevarte dentro de la ciudad, grandioso.

Bella se quedó mirándole estúpidamente.

—Eh, ese caballo es mitad hombre —dijo—, ¿y esperas que lo monte?

—Sí.

Ella tragó saliva. Edward montó y le tendió la mano. Tentativamente, colocó su palma sobre la de él.

La sentó detrás de él, amando la sensación de ella apretada tan cerca de él. Pero por mucho que la amara, aumentaba su necesidad de apresurar este viaje. Quieres que ella se enamore de la ciudad, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Es una salida larga? —preguntó después de que el centauro comenzara a bajar los acantilados. Sonaba nerviosa.

Edward no contestó. Había entrenado a sus hombres y a si mismo hasta que el sudor les había empapado. Hasta que el agotamiento se había establecido. Había necesitado una salida para su frustración, pero no había funcionado.

Había una única cosa que funcionaría.

Bella, en su cama. Bella, unida a él.

Nunca había estado más determinado a ganársela.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho rato.

—No me importa. Estoy feliz sólo de hacer una visita.

Feliz. Justo la forma en la que la quería.

Alcanzaron Ciudad Exterior en minutos.

Como siempre, no hubo hembras presentes. Habiendo sentido su llegada, se habían escondido. Sólo los varones (Centauros, Minotauros y Formorians) llevaban las mesas y tenderetes, vendiendo sus mercancías, desde comida a joyería y para vestir.

Mientras estaban allí, Edward estuvo pendiente de cada necesidad de Bella. Cada vez que ella quería mirar, él la llevaba. Cuando tuvo sed, le compró una bebida. Cuando tuvo hambre, le compró un bocadillo. Pasteles de carne deliciosos que sedujeron las papilas gustativas. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, se olvidó de su necesidad de regresar y simplemente disfrutó.

Al principio ella tuvo cuidado con él y lo trató fría y distantemente. Pero mientras una compañía ambulante de sirenas varones los adelantaba en la calle empedrada, cantando sobre amor y pasión, ella comenzó a calentarse, como si simplemente no pudiera evitarlo. Observó con deleite. Los Grifos fueron a la carga tras ellos, persiguiendo sus colas y ella saltó después de ellos. Él nunca la había visto tan relajada. Tan feliz.

Mirándola, el ligero resplandor a su alrededor era como un halo y el amor se hinchó dentro de su pecho. Ésta era la verdadera Bella. Él lo sabía, lo sentía, y la traería aquí todos los días si fuera necesario. La próxima vez, incluso la llevaría a las cascadas y la observaría chapotear en las piscinas.

—¿Crees que alguien podría está vendiendo naranjas? —le preguntó tristemente, desacelerando el paso.

—Podríamos mirar.

Pero los pocos puestos que vendían fruta estaban fuera. Bella no podía ocultar su decepción y Edward juró registrar toda Atlántida si era necesario. Su compañera tendría sus naranjas antes de que el día finalizara.

—¿Lista para regresar?

Ella lanzó una mirada triste a su alrededor.

—Sí. No puedo creer lo bello que es este lugar —dijo mientras encontraban y montaban a su centauro.

—Es el paraíso.

Ella era el paraíso.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Ha sido un placer, mi amor. Mi placer.

Ella tembló contra de él.

Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa lenta... agradecidamente, fue una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. Sus defensas estaban bajas, justo como había esperado, y su deseo por él estaba manifestándose. Llegaron al palacio algunos minutos más tarde, y su sangre se acaloró. Era casi el momento...

En el establo él desmontó y ayudó a Bella a hacer lo mismo. Ella ya no dudó en tocarlo, se complació al notarlo. Después de darle al centauro las gracias por el paseo, condujo a Bella a su habitación. Por el camino, envió a uno de sus pocos de sus hombres para ir a buscar naranjas.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dijo a Bella.

—¿Buena o mala?

Antes de recogerla para su viaje, él había ido a su cámara y la había llenado de comida. Había perfumado la piscina con aceite y había quitado algunos de los candelabros de la pared para una atmósfera más oscura. También había puesto en círculo un grupo de almohadas de raso alrededor de una mesa baja casi desbordándose de frutas y postres.

Cuando ella vio lo que había hecho, sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Eres... esto es...

—Siéntate a la mesa —le indicó.

Durante un minuto ella no obedeció. Pasó la mirada de él a la mesa, de la mesa a él. Tragó saliva. Él esperaba que dijera algo en reprimenda, pero lo asombró caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose.

Él amaba la manera en la que su camisa y pantalones envolvían su cuerpo delgado, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en meterse debajo de ellos.

Él se quitó su armadura, desabrochando los enlaces en sus hombros y dejando las piezas de oro caer al suelo. Se lavó la cara en la palangana, salpicando agua fresca sobre su piel. Debería haber tomado un baño antes de recogerla y llevarla dentro de la ciudad, pero había estado demasiado ansioso para verla. Y una parte de él esperaba tomar un baño con ella.

—Vamos a tener una conversación, tú y yo —dijo, caminando a grandes pasos hacia la mesa.

Se sentó enfrente de ella y llenó dos copas de vino.

—Muy bien —sonaba renuente, insegura.

Al menos ella no se lo había negado categóricamente.

—Iba a hacer que unas cuantas de mis anteriores amantes te informaran acerca de mi maravillosa habilidad, pero a la luz del día no pareció tan sabio.

—No —contestó, casi atragantándose con su vino.

—En lugar de eso, te contaré algo sobre mí mismo. Luego tú me contarás algo sobre ti misma. Una conversación, como dije. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Odio hablar de mí misma —dijo, pasando la punta de su dedo por el fondo de su vaso.

—Cálmate, lo harás —una pausa—. Por favor.

Ella se mordió el labio otra vez, pero asintió con la cabeza.

El sorbió su copa de vino, observándola sobre el borde.

—Comenzaré —hizo una pausa, reagrupo sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo iba uno a llegar a conocer a otra persona? ¿Qué pizca de su pasado debería darle?—. Yo... tuve un hermano —dijo.

Era un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar, supuso, aunque era algo de lo que raramente hablaba, y nunca con una mujer. El asunto era demasiado doloroso.

—¿Tuviste? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Asintiendo, él pellizcó un pedazo de pescado entre sus dedos y lo echó en su boca. Masticó, tragó.

—Era mi gemelo. Fue secuestrado cuando éramos niños.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Quién se lo llevó?

La furia familiar lo llenó, pero él la aplastó hacia abajo.

—Las Gorgonas.

—¿Las gor... qué? —ella cruzó las piernas, una al otro lado de la otra y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre el mantel. Él tenía su atención completa. Estaba interesada en lo que él tuviera que decir y sus escudos usuales estaban todavía bajos.

—Las Gorgonas son una raza de mujeres que le pueden convertir a un hombre en piedra con sólo una mirada. Las serpientes reptan en sus cabezas. Son malas. Pura maldad.

—Ah. Como Medusa. ¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

Edward deslizó una bandeja de uvas hacia ella y le hizo señas para que tomara una. Ella lo hizo.

—Esperaban intercambiarlo por la ayuda de mi padre , la cual no recibieron —agregó misteriosamente—. Mataron a Verryn por eso. Él y yo compartíamos una conexión mental, y cuando esta se volvió oscura supe que él se había ido —lo último emergió como poco más que un susurro. Él devolvió la mirada hacia Bella, tratando de limpiar su mente de los recuerdos odiosos—. Ahora, te toca a ti. Cuéntame algo sobre ti misma.

¿Qué debería contarle ella? Bella se preguntó. Él había contado algo personal, algo doloroso. Ella no podía hacer menos. Aun así, trató de contenerse. Intentó no revelar demasiado. Él la había encantado completamente hoy y temía que nunca se recuperaría.

—Una vez tuve a una hermanastra que trasquiló todo mi pelo —dijo—. Estaba durmiendo y no lo supe hasta la mañana siguiente.

La acción había sido un castigo, en la mente de su hermanastra, por cortar el pelo de su muñeca favorita... un crimen que Bella no había cometido. Ese honor fue de su hermanastro.

Como Bella tenía diez años corrió llorando a su madre, ante lo cual ella respondió: resuélvelo como una chica grande.

Las facciones de Edward se oscurecieron.

—Tu pelo es inmaculadamente hermoso, como luz de luna y estrellas. Cualquiera que lo corte merece la muerte.

El placer la atravesó, completamente dulce en su insensatez. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos, pero Edward se los daba tan fácilmente.

—Gracias.

—Estar viviendo con el pequeño demonio debió haber sido difícil.

—Sí. Por suerte, sin embargo, mi madre estuvo casada con su padre sólo durante un año.

—¿Tu madre ha tenido más de un compañero?

Bella asintió.

—Ha tenido seis.

—¡Seis!

Ella inclinó la cabeza otra vez.

—Aquí un hombre toma sólo una compañera y la mantiene por toda la eternidad.

Ella frunció el ceño como si considerara sus palabras.

—¿Qué pasa si las personas emparejadas son miserables el uno con el otro?

—Deben realizar un ritual de sangre y ofrecer un sacrificio.

—Oh, ¡puaj!

Se mordió su labio inferior, sin permitirse preguntar el tipo de sacrificio. La mirada de Edward lo advirtió y se demoró sobre su boca, haciéndola sentir un hormigueo, haciendo a su sangre fluir caliente y dolorida. Luego él sacudió la cabeza, como sacándose a sí mismo de un hechizo.

—¿Qué más te gustaría conocer sobre mí? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué hay de tu primera vez? —se encontró diciendo. Ella lo deseaba, lo hacía, y cuanto más hablaran, más débil se volvería su resistencia. Seguramente, saber de sus escapadas con otras mujeres fortalecería su determinación.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo? —cuando ella asintió, él dijo—: fue con la criada favorita de mi madre. Ella entró en mi cuarto para traerme ropa limpia, me encontró en la piscina y se unió a mí.

Ante su expresión decepcionada, él se rió.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Juguetes? ¿Orgías?

—Bueno, pues, sí.

Su sonrisa aumentó.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —en el mismo instante de hacer la pregunta, se tensó. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con lo que parecía furia.

¿Estaba disgustado por eso ahora?

—Yo, eh... —ella se tropezó con sus palabras, todavía sintiendo un rubor calentar sus mejillas—. No he tenido una primera vez aún.

Su boca cayó abierta.

—Seguramente estás bromeando.

—Difícilmente. Mira —dijo, defensiva—. Nunca quise tener que ocuparme de los problemas que se asocian con una relación sexual.

—¿Qué problemas? —el impacto sobre Edward en vez de desvanecerse sólo pareció intensificarse.

Bella era virgen.

Ella estaba intacta.

Ella era de él.

La deseó más en ese momento que alguna vez antes. Él quería ser el único hombre en saborearla. Ahora. Siempre.

—Los enredos emocionales son confusos —dijo ella—. Y si no me involucro, no tengo que preocuparme por ser herida.

—Nunca te lastimaré, Bella. Nunca te mentiré —había tenido la intención de aprender más acerca de ella, dejarla aprender más sobre él. Pero se encontró diciendo—: creo, quizás, que la única manera para convencerte de esto es mostrándotelo. Así que de ahora en adelante, no habrá más conversación. Sólo acción.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 17

—Estoy contento de que hayas vuelto —dijo Jasper.

Ángela avanzó lentamente hacia la cama. Shivawn la había escoltado hasta aquí y ahora estaba de pie en la entrada detrás de ella, observándola y custodiándola. Ella lo había permitido antes y lo permitía ahora. No obstante, por regla no soportaba la idea de tener a alguien detrás. Así era cómo había ocurrido el ataque. Ethan había venido por detrás, sorprendiéndola, antes de girarla en redondo y… Cortó el pensamiento.

Ellos había estado juntos por un tiempo, pero su temperamento se había vuelto más y más negro. Cuando ella intentó terminar la historia, él había estallado. Tendría que haber muerto ese día debido a la gravedad de las lesiones. Tantas veces desde entonces había deseado morir.

Pero hoy, tener a alguien detrás, tener a Shivawn detrás, no la atemorizaba. Estaba empezando a gustarle Shivawn y su gentileza. A pesar de todo, e incluso en tan poco tiempo, estaba empezando a sentirse segura con él. Incluso se había imaginado haciendo… cosas íntimas con él. Con él, se aseguró a sí misma. No con Jasper.

Más temprano, cuando había estado encerrada dentro de esa habitación con las otras mujeres mientras se contaban hazañas sexuales, imágenes sensuales la habían bombardeado. No había sido capaz de imaginarse el rostro del hombre mientras la complacía en su mente, pero sabía que era Shivawn porque se había sentido protegida. Él la hacía sentir así. Jasper… no lo hacía. Él la hacía sentir mareada, angustiada y débil, completamente fuera de control.

En algún momento podría haber dado la bienvenida a esas sensaciones. Sip, una vez había amado el sexo. Una vez había amado a los hombres. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Es Shivawn quién te excita. Tiene que serlo. Excepto que había estado todo el día esperando este momento, esperando ver de nuevo a Jasper para escuchar su voz, y pasar las manos sobre su cuerpo. Eso no lo podía negar, y la asustaba. Él no se parecía en nada a Shivawn. No era amable y gentil. Era un duro y voluble guerrero, sin miedo a usar los puños. Sin embargo, incluso ahora, pensar en él hacía que su corazón se acelerara, y no sólo de miedo.

Estúpida, se dijo a si misma por milésima vez. Si se permitía volver a intimar con un hombre, sería con alguien como Shivawn.

Deja de pensar en sexo, Johnston. Ponte a trabajar. Silenciosamente limpió y vendó de nuevo las heridas de Jasper, contenta al ver que se estaba curando adecuadamente. Ningún signo de infección. Aún estaba demasiado débil para levantarse, pero su fuerza volvería. Incluso tendría perfecta movilidad en los brazos y piernas, una vez que el tejido se uniera.

Justo cuando estaba terminando, un hombre nuevo entró a la habitación. llevaba una larga y amenazante espada. Ella le vio de reojo e inmediatamente trató de saltar hacia Shivawn, el único refugio seguro disponible, pero Jasper le agarró la mano y la sostuvo fuerte. La acción la aterrorizó. No sólo porque fue brusca, sino porque le encendió la sangre de una forma que no debería. Gritó y fue liberada inmediatamente. Tropezando con los pies se alejó de los hombres.

—Se te requiere en el comedor —le dijo el intruso a Shivawn.

Shivawn la miró, luego a Jasper, ignorando al extraño. Su ceño se frunció ferozmente.

—¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó.

Ella se frotó la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

— Edward te ha convocado —agregó el extraño impacientemente.

Shivawn le dirigió al hombre una mirada irritada, luego se aproximó dándola un apretón alentador en el hombro.

—Odio dejarte, pero debo obedecer a mi rey. ¿Estarás bien sin mí?

El pánico desplegó alas dentro de su pecho. No quería que él se fuera. Verdaderamente se había convertido en su refugio seguro en esta desconocida y salvaje tierra. Pero se forzó a sí misma a asentir. Depender tan desesperadamente de una persona era estúpido.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

De nuevo negó con la cabeza. Se quedaría. Sería valiente. Y no le permitiría a Jasper afectarla, o asustarla.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Johnston.

Shivawn le dirigió a Jasper una breve pero oscura mirada, acarició gentilmente la mejilla de Ángela, y luego avanzó por el pasillo siguiendo al mensajero. Ángela y Jasper estaban solos.

Puedes hacer esto. Puedes hacer esto. Jasper está muy débil como para hacerte algo.

Lentamente se giró hacia él y se sentó sobre la cama. Tenía cuidado de no mirarle a los ojos, aquellos profundos ojos azules que parecían penetrar directamente en su alma. Los dedos la temblaban mientras terminaba de ceñir el último vendaje.

—Soy Jasper —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo sé —la voz le tembló tanto como las manos—. No deberías haber desafiado al rey —imaginó las fosas nasales hinchándosele con furia. Aún así, siguió adelante con esfuerzo—. Tonto. La fuerza yace en la compasión, no en las batallas.

Por un momento el aire estaba tan cargado que pensó que tenía la intención de gritarla. Pero no lo hizo. Cambió de tema admitiendo de mala gana.

—Pensé en ti anoche —mitad dolor, mitad acusación—. Y hoy. Parece que no puedo sacarte de mi mente.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su mirada cayó en la de él. Jadeó ante lo que vio. Deseo. Puro y caliente deseo. Sus manos se detuvieron, apoyándolas sobre el muslo. Había tapado con una sabana su cintura, más para proteger su propia modestia que la de él. La sabana estaba más alta de lo que había estado un momento antes.

—Veo miedo en tus ojos —comentó manteniendo el tono bajo, la voz ardiente—. Pero también veo interés.

Ella mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. No admitiría ningún tipo de interés. Eso sólo le alentaría. Pero…

—Háblame, Ángela —dijo—. Cuéntame sobre ti.

La tranquila suplica la sorprendió. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de un guerrero tan hambriento de poder.

—¿Qu.. qué. Te. Gustaría. Saber? —tenía la garganta comprimida, dificultándola hablar.

—Todo —Jasper inclinó la cabeza y observó a Ángela más intensamente—. Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

Ya conocía su aroma, a violetas y luz del sol que tan brevemente había encontrado en la superficie. Conocía su voz, chirriante y áspera, creando visiones apasionadas y cuerpos desnudos.

Ahora quería saber sobre su pasado. Sus gustos. Sus defectos. Todas las cosas que conformaban a Ángela, la mujer que le obsesionaba más con cada segundo que pasaba. La fuerza yace en la compasión, había dicho. Él quería bufar ante eso, pero no podía. No sabía por qué.

—Comenzaremos con algo fácil —comentó—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Ella miró hacia la puerta, como si se preguntara qué debería hacer. Quedarse y hablar, o correr.

—Azul —finalmente contestó.

Si fuera su mujer, le daría todos los zafiros que poseía.

—¿Tienes familia?

¿Una familia que extrañara? ¿A la que deseara volver?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Muertos.

No debería sentirse aliviado, pero lo hizo.

—¿Cómo murieron?

—Accidente de coche.

¿Coche? Estaba intrigado por un "coche" que podía matar a una familia entera, pero tenía más curiosidad sobre la propia Ángela.

—Siento tu pérdida, pequeña.

Sus facciones se ensombrecieron, ella movió una mano en el aire. La mano estaba temblando, notó él.

—Hace mucho tiempo —contestó con voz quebrada.

Él quería agarrarla y besarla, cualquier cosa que alejase esas sombras. Pero terminó estrujando las sabanas y manteniendo las manos a sus lados.

—¿Te gusta este nuevo mundo? ¿Atlantis?

Su mirada se apartó a la pared detrás de él. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —la decepción fluyó a través de su sangre. Había esperado que empezase a amarlo, como lo hacía él.

—Da miedo —confesó suavemente. Pasó la yema del dedo sobre la sabana.

—¿Nosotros te asustamos?

No le dio ninguna respuesta. No movió ni un músculo.

—Nunca te haría daño, Ángela —lo dijo tan gentilmente como su áspera voz le permitió—. Eso te lo juro.

Un escalofrío la atravesó.

—Podrías no tener la intención de hacerlo, pero…

—Nunca. Nunca.

—¿Qué le estás diciendo, Jasper? —Shivawn preguntó mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación—. No tienes derecho a usar ese tono con ella.

Ángela saltó sobre los pies, mirando entre ellos con miedo en los ojos.

—Cuida tu tono, chico —dijo Jasper bruscamente—. La estás asustando.

Las facciones de Shivawn instantáneamente se suavizaron.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Me llamaron fuera para buscar naranjas, pero ahora estoy aquí. No estoy enfadado, te lo prometo.

Ángela miró entre los hombres, un poco… excitada e insegura de quién, o qué, estaba causando esa excitación. Estaban tratando de tranquilizarla y estaba funcionando. ¡Estaba funcionando! Estaba realmente parada entre dos hombres que se despreciaban respectivamente, hombres que podían atacar y matar en cualquier momento, y su temor se estaba disipando.

¿Cómo lo están haciendo?, meditó, aturdida.

Incluso más perturbador, al desaparecer el temor algo más tomó su lugar: deseo. Puro y caliente deseo. Repentinamente una imagen de cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados le llenó la mente. De nuevo no podía ver el rostro del hombre, pero la imagen era tan vívida que incluso oía los gemidos de placer de la pareja. Se le endurecieron los pezones, la humedad se juntó entre las piernas.

Jasper descubrió los dientes y siseó en un respiro. ¿Furia?

—Estás excitada. Puedo olerlo en ti.

Sus mejillas se calentaron en un ardiente infierno.

—Yo también puedo —Shivawn dijo quebradamente—. Ángela…

Ella le oyó avanzar un paso hacia ella, oyó el taconeo de la bota. De nuevo, no había temor dentro de ella.

¿Qué está mal en mí? ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? Ella no era así, para nada.

Jasper se acomodó en una posición sentada, y Shivawn continuó avanzando.

—Tienes la necesidad de un hombre, Ángela —dijo Jasper sin mostrar ninguna misericordia al avergonzarla—. Pero estás atemorizada de tu deseo, ¿verdad? Debes estarlo al resistirte.

—Sí —Shivawn contestó por ella—. Lo está.

—¿Has estado con un hombre? —le preguntó Jasper.

Sin aliento asintió.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Shivawn.

Otro asentimiento. Debería detener esta línea de interrogatorio, pero una parte de ella estaba extrañamente aliviada al sacarlo a la luz.

—El hombre que te hirió y estropeó tu voz —insistió Jasper—, ¿te hizo tener miedo al sexo?

Ella vaciló por un largo momento, finalmente optó por la verdad.

—Sí.

Ambos hombres gruñeron gravemente, como si quisieran matar al hombre con las manos desnudas. Aún así, el miedo no regresó.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo Shivawn—. Una vez que una mujer ha sido forzada, no es la misma.

—Sí —contestó Jasper—. También lo entiendo —la voz sonó muy lejana, un poco débil.

—¿Jasper? —inquirió ella, al instante preocupada por haberla hecho olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Él cayó sobre la cama acomodando la cabeza en la almohada, pálido.

Corrió a él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mareado. Débil —admitió en un enfurecido gruñido—. No debería haberme sentado.

Ella podía decir que la falta de fuerza hacía más que molestarle, le enfurecía. Al ser un luchador nato, probablemente estaba acostumbrado al control absoluto. ¿No le había dicho al rey, Edward, que le respetaba y agradaba, pero que simplemente no quería recibir más órdenes?

Finalmente volvieron fragmentos de su temor. Control. Algo que ella también valoraba. No podía renunciar al suyo, no importaba cuán excitada estuviera. Y estar con uno u otro de estos hombres era renunciar a su precioso control. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado, incluso por un solo segundo?

Frunciendo el ceño se aproximó a la puerta.

Al darse cuenta de que pretendía irse, Jasper pronunció un abrupto.

—Quédate.

Había una orden precisa en la voz. Oh, sí, esperaba absoluta obediencia. Sacudiendo la mano, ella retrocedió otro paso. Sus ojos estaban irracionalmente abiertos, sabía que lo estaban.

—Ángela —insistió. Trató de sentarse otra vez, pero le fallaron las fuerzas—. No siempre estaré tan débil —había una advertencia en su voz.

Ella rodeó a Shivawn, paseando de nuevo la mirada entre los dos hombres. Eran tan hermosos, casi hacía daño mirarles. Y le estaban ofreciendo todo lo que una vez había deseado: amor, pasión, compañerismo.

Ese sueño está muerto, ¿recuerdas? Es más seguro así.

Pero le atravesó una ola de anhelo. Por un momento deseó que uno de los hombres la hubiera alcanzado. Tocado… Besado… introducido dentro de ella, hundido, deslizado eróticamente. No, no uno de los hombres. Shivawn, se dijo a sí misma. Pero no eran ojos verdes los que distinguió súbitamente en su mente, sobre ella, mirándola hacia abajo. Los ojos del hombre eran azules. Se frotó los ojos con la mano para bloquear la imagen.

¿Cómo podía alguien como Jasper excitarla así, cuando ningún hombre había sido capaz de hacerlo durante tantos años?

—No te haré daño —aseguró Shivawn. Sostenía las manos en alto, todo inocencia.

—Ven a mí, Ángela —dijo Jasper melódicamente.

—No —le contestó a Shivawn, y Jasper sonrió—. No —le contestó a Jasper rompiendo su presunción.

Mejor estar sin ambos.

—Quiero conocerte —dijo Shivawn con voz gentil—. Te mantendré a salvo. No permitiré que nadie más te haga daño.

—No permitas que la necesidad de seguridad destruya tu amor por la vida. Puedo enseñarte a conquistar tu miedo y, finalmente, a vivir de nuevo —afirmó Jasper.

Shivawn encaró a Jasper, y los dos se pusieron en guardia.

—También puedo enseñarle a conquistar su miedo.

—Tal vez, pero nunca la harás verdaderamente feliz —señaló Jasper con brusquedad.

Quizás ninguno pudiera, y el conocimiento la llenó de aguda decepción. El regreso de la furia de Jasper le había recordado exactamente por qué nunca se permitiría estar con él. Si alguna vez dirigía esa furia hacia ella, la mataría. Control, se recordó a sí misma.

Por un instante, durante el precioso momento en que la furia se había desvanecido, había creído que realmente vivía de nuevo. Ahora… sabiendo que tal cosa era imposible, huyó de la habitación antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. Como llorar.

Shivawn no la siguió, permaneció en la habitación. Por un largo momento él y Jasper no hablaron.

—La quiero —admitió Jasper suavemente.

Las manos de Shivawn se cerraron en puños. Ya lo sabía, pero escuchar las palabras…

—También la quiero, y ella es mi mujer. ¿Quién crees que la tendrá?

—Te desafiaré por ella —dijo Jasper entre dientes.

—No lo aceptaré. Ella me miró con deseo, y creo que necesito ver esa mirada de nuevo.

—Ese deseo fue por mí, chico. Por mí. Cualquier cosa que hayas visto era simplemente un reflejo de ello.

Shivawn frunció el ceño. Sí, ella había mirado a Jasper con deseo. Más deseo que con el que cualquier mujer le había mirado a él alguna vez, y ese conocimiento dolía. Pero también le había deseado a él. Lo hubiera jurado. Frustrado, alzó los brazos al aire.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto?

—Dámela a mí.

—No.

Jasper se golpeó la mejilla con dos dedos.

—No me daré por vencido. La perseguiré.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Simplemente una advertencia. La quiero, y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ganarla.

Shivawn casi desenfundó la espada por la magnitud de su furia. Se sentía el protector de Ángela, quería que fuera feliz, y no podía soportar el pensar que tal delicada criatura terminara con este guerrero hambriento de poder.

—Si la asustas, te mataré. ¿Me entiendes? Te mataré.

Una oscura nube descendió sobre el rostro de Jasper.

—Nunca la asustaría.

—¡Ja! La asustaste con tu fiereza. Huyó por eso.

—No trates o intentes conocer sus razones, y no pretendas saber lo que necesita. La asustaste igual que yo, o ya se hubiera entregado a ti.

—Tal vez ella lo haga. Esta noche —se burló Shivawn.

La furia ardió en los ojos de Jasper.

—No. No se estregará a ti. Lo sé porque nunca la entenderás de la manera en que yo lo hago.

—¿Tú? ¿Cómo crees entenderla? —preguntó Shivawn rechinando los dientes.

—El que tengas que preguntarlo lo demuestra —Jasper cerró los ojos, trayendo el rostro inocente de Ángela a su mente. Alguien la había herido durante el sexo, alguien que sentiría la punta de la espada de Jasper algún día cercano. Si tenía que viajar a la superficie y capturar al bastardo, lo haría.

Apostaría su vida a que Ángela había sido en el pasado una mujer apasionada y vital. Había una chispa en sus ojos que no podía esconder. Profundamente enterrado, sin importar cuán poderosos fueran sus temores, tenía que ansiar ese tipo de vida de nuevo.

Podía ganar a Shivawn, sabía que podía. Le había mirado con pasión encendida, y sabía que no sería feliz con nadie más. Cuando ella miraba a Shivawn, no había pasión. Deseo sí, pero no había sido sexual. Había estado… asustada. Como cuando un niño mira de vez en cuando a su madre. Por protección.

Lo cual demostraba que Jasper realmente la asustaba. Lo que significaba que no la podía reclamar hasta que hubiera superado ese miedo. Para siempre.

Y él lo haría. Lo que fuera necesario.

Más de lo que quería su propia satisfacción, quería la de ella. La fuerza yace en la compasión. De nuevo sus palabras se reprodujeron mentalmente. Compasión… algo que ella valoraba.

Ella necesitaba algo especial para su primera vez. Oh, sabía que no era virgen. Lo había dicho. Después de su tortura, eso es lo que había sido, se había aislado de los hombres. Así que su próxima vez sería como su primera. Se había privado del deseo y de la más dulce de las intimidades. Necesitaba una avalancha de ambos para sacarla de esa triste existencia. Compasión.

Una vez que estuviera curado… nada le detendría.

—La tendré, Shivawn —aseguró—. Es a mí a quien siempre deseará en su cama.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Shivawn.

—Estás equivocado. Quiere seguridad. Y para ella, yo lo soy. Tú no. Y te lo probaré.

Poseidón vibró con la intensidad de su satisfacción. Olas se arremolinaban y chocaban contra él, celeste belleza, letal para los simples mortales. Saboreó la sal en la boca, la olió en la nariz, su familiaridad aumentó el placer.

Ningún Atlante tenía permitido entrar en la superficie. Bien, eso no era completamente verdad. Un Guardián del portal tuvo permiso a entrar para proteger los secretos de la ciudad bajo tierra. Pero ningún nymph era guardián, y parecía que habían entrado de todas formas. El mayor placer de Poseidón era castigarles.

—Entonces. ¿Me están diciendo que vieron a los nymphs raptar mujeres humanas de la superficie, y traerlas dentro de Atlantis? —preguntó, la voz tronando a través del suelo del océano. Arena saltó, flotando alto en el agua, corales rosados y blancos vibraron. Peces multicolores se dispersaron en todas direcciones, desesperados por escapar de su proximidad.

Las dos sirenas ante él inclinaron las cabezas. Ambas poseían cabello tan oscuro como la noche, las melenas entremezclándose, flotando alrededor de los delicados hombros.

—Sí —dijo Denae.

—Sí —convino Marie.

—Muy bien —los labios de Poseidón se elevaron lentamente mientras bajaba del estrado, la toga blanca danzaba alrededor de los tobillos. Desde donde estaba, podía ver la inmensa cúpula de cristal abarcando la ciudad maldita. Irradiaba rayos dorados, chispeando como un montículo de destellos. Se movió rápidamente hacia ésta; en un momento muy lejos, al siguiente al lado. No necesitaba ningún portal o entrada para poder entrar dentro de un mundo que él mismo había ayudado a crear. Simplemente caminó a través del cristal como si no estuviera allí.

Sin embargo no quería que los ciudadanos supieran de su llegada, así que se mantenía escondido bajo un manto de invisibilidad. Respiró profundamente el puro y salado aire. Cerró los ojos disfrutando. Sí, le había dado la espalda a esta tierra y a su gente por demasiado tiempo. Un error.

Siglos habían transcurrido desde que había entrado por última vez, y todo parecía bastante tranquilo. Niños minotauros jugaban en charcos de barro, centauros retozaban por el espeso y fresco césped. Vampiros, dragones, grifos, cíclopes, gorgonas, arpías, estaban todos presentes.

Estas monstruosidades fueron el primer intento de los dioses en crear al Hombre. Pero habían crecido más poderosos de lo que habían deseado. Algunos de los dioses habían tenido miedo, y los habían maldecido a vivir bajo el mar. Para Poseidón habían sido abominaciones, feos, pero no una amenaza. Tal vez, Poseidón y sus hermanos y hermanas inmortales debieron haber destruido a todos un milenio atrás, pero habían pensado en usar a las criaturas para… ¿Qué? ¿Sexo? Algunas de las mujeres de Atlantis eran bellas. ¿Por qué no tenía noticia de ello? ¿Para la guerra? Los guerreros eran fuertes.

No podía recordar la respuesta correcta, aunque realmente ya no importaba.

¿Cómo castigar a los nymphs? Cómo castigar a los nymphs… Ondeando el tridente se trasladó manteniéndose invisible al palacio donde Edward, Rey de los Nymphs, ahora residía. En segundos se encontró en una habitación ocupada por tres auténticas mujeres humanas. Estaban discutiendo las distintas posiciones en las que las habían tomado, las distintas posiciones en las que querían tomarlas, y lo tristes que estaban ahora que Edward tenía una compañera y nos les prestaba ninguna atención.

Lentamente Poseidón permitió a su forma aparecer, aunque tomó la apariencia de un guerrero nymph. Cabello oscuro y vívidos ojos azules. Musculoso. Bronceado. Cuando las mujeres le vieron sonrieron, poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia él.

—¿Viniste a hacernos el amor?

—¡Eres el hombre más hermoso que haya visto jamás! Incluso más hermoso que Edward.

—Silencio —dijo con voz tronadora. Ahora no había tiempo para el placer. Más tarde, sin embargo… —. Sentaos —hizo un ademán al montón de almohadas detrás de ellas.

Se sentaron sin preguntar, sin comentar, mirándole como si fuera una deliciosa fuente de chocolate. Él se sentó junto a ellas y les permitió apoyarse sobre sus piernas, acariciándole como si fuera una preciada mascota.

Hmmm, agradable. Muy agradable.

Los Nymphs necesitaban sexo para sobrevivir. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que habían raptado a las mujeres. Aún así la razón no importaba. La ley había sido creada, la ley debía ser obedecida. Para los Atlantes entrar al mundo de la superficie significaba destruirlo, o así afirmaba la profecía.

—Primero me diréis exactamente cómo vinisteis aquí —dijo, comenzando a devolverles los besos.

Su aventura en Atlantis estaba haciendo más por su aburrimiento, que mil tormentas tropicales.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 18

—Se acabó la espera, Bella.

Bella saltó sobre sus pies y se alejó de Edward como si fuera veneno. Él aún estaba sentado en las almohadas, observándola, una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca. Él no quería hablar más de su primera vez, quería darle a ella una primera vez. Lánguidamente, la mente de ella agregó: Delicioso. Rápido. Rudo. Suave.

¿Pánico? Sí. ¿Anticipación? Absolutamente. El destello en sus ojos… la ronca potencia de su voz.

—Necesito volver a vendarte el brazo. La sangre está, uh, manando de éste.

—Después —dijo, una solicitud embriagadora. Se puso de pie pulgada a pulgada agonizante, desplegando su gran y fuerte cuerpo. Nunca apartó su mirada de ella. Sus pantalones estaban ceñidos a los músculos de sus piernas, pero incluso más ajustados sobre su larga erección.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que él se acercaba. Ella lo había deseado tantas veces desde que lo había conocido. Ahora, encontrándose con lo inevitable, ella estaba aterrada. Más de lo usual.

—Quédate dónde estás, bien. Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto.

—Pensar sobre esto no nos ha llevado a ninguna parte. —Caminando hacia adelante, ondeó una mano hacia la pared—. Notarás que he quitado todas las armas.

Su bien abierta mirada escudriñó la habitación. En efecto, todas las armas habían desaparecido.

— Edward —dijo alarmadamente.

—Simplemente temes lo que no conoces, Bella. Me percaté de eso ahora.

—¡Detente! —Ella cuadró los hombros, rehusándose aún a retirarse de nuevo.

—Eres mi mujer, aunque impartes órdenes y esperas que sean obedecidas. Quizás debería entrenarte y tratarte como a un guerrero, entonces.

Ella forzó una carcajada, pero el sonido estaba completamente carente de humor.

—No soy tu mujer. —Aún—. Y no soy uno de tus guerreros. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

—Oh, no. Voy a darte una orden y tú vas a obedecer. Si fallas en cumplir la orden, te castigaré.

Sus fosas nasales se ampliaron.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme.

—¿Amenazar? No, simplemente prometo. —Sus párpados cayeron a media asta, dándole una tranquila apariencia de necesito una cama.

—¿No discutimos esto mismo el primer día? No aceptaré el castigo, y no te obedeceré.

—Sí, lo harás. Y lo disfrutarás, te lo aseguro.

Ella golpeteó con su pie porque sabía, era consciente, que estaba por perder esta batalla. Y una parte de ella estaba contenta.

—Si crees que me sentaré tranquilamente mientras me zurras o algo, estás equivocado.

—Qué pequeña mente sucia que tienes, luna. Quería decir sólo azotarte con mi lengua. Si prefieres que te zurre, lo haré. Sabes cómo me gusta complacerte.

Malvado, hombre malvado. Ella se estremeció.

—¿Es así como castigas a tus guerreros? ¿Lamiéndolos?

—Has visto cómo castigo a mis guerreros. Como me niego a lastimarte, debo tomar consideraciones especiales. —Otro paso.

Su estomago se revolvió. Ella quería correr hacia él, tomar lo que le ofrecía. Verdad. Pero temía demasiado lo que ocurriría después. ¿La abandonaría? ¿Cambiaría sus atenciones a otra? ¿Ansiaría ella más de él? ¿Enamorarse, perderse? ¿Ponerse en ridículo por él? ¿La lastimaría finalmente, como todos los demás en su vida habían hecho?

—Necesito tiempo, Edward.

Las palabras se mantuvieron entre ellos junto con todo su miedo, todo su deseo. Él hizo una pausa, viéndose torturado. Luego dio un rígido asentimiento. Él no quería hacerlo, lo vio en sus ojos, pero cedió. De nuevo. Ella deseaba que él concediera.

—Si tiempo es lo que deseas, tiempo tendrás. —Con apenas un respiro, él agregó—: Necesito un baño. Puedes unirte, si lo deseas, u observarme. La elección es tuya.

—Yo… yo no elijo ninguna. —No iba a bañarse con él y no iba a observarlo. Gotitas de agua caerían por su cuello, quizás fueran atrapadas por sus pezones antes de caer sobre los montículos de los músculos de su estomago. Sus manos enjabonadas se deslizarían sobre su fortaleza.

—Quiero irme a mi habitación.

—Mirarás o te unirás. Este es un dar y recibir entre nosotros, Bella. Te di tiempo, y ahora debes darme algo a cambio. Elige.

Sus pestañas casi se fusionaban entre sí, dejando sólo una pequeña línea de visión. Él ocupó cada pulgada de ésta.

—¿Qué ocurrió con eso de darme todo lo que quisiera?

—No sabes lo que quieres. —Él acortó el resto del espació entre ellos, tan cerca que su pecho rozaba el de ella. Detrás de él, dejó un rastro de arena y sangre. Sus heridas se habían abierto. Él no mostraba ni una pizca de dolor, demostrando sólo cuán capaz era realmente. Absolutamente, un guerrero.

Su aroma llenó su nariz, sexual y fiereza. El calor emanaba de él, envolviéndola en tórridas espirales, estrujándola tan fuertemente que tenía problemas en inhalar su siguiente aliento. Un torrente de pasión la inundó.

Él era el tipo de hombre por el que las mujeres se sentían fascinadas pero nunca realmente encontraban. Y él continuamente se ofrecía a ella, un buffet todo lo que puedas comer de eróticos deleites. Lo que fuera que ella pudiera consumir era suyo para tomarlo.

Cuán tentador era tomar…

Él se lamió los labios y se inclinó hacia ella. Su latido tamborileaba en sus oídos, una eternidad pasaba entre cada uno. Acéptalo o recházalo, ¡pero hazlo ahora!

Reuniendo fuerza, ella se alejó de él, casi tropezando con sus propios pies al tiempo que se deslizaba hacia atrás.

—No —dijo ella—. No.

Un músculo palpitó debajo de sus ojos.

—Nunca una palabra ha sonado más atroz —dijo entre los dientes apretados.

Ella elevó su barbilla.

—Es todo lo que vas a oír de mí.

—Puedo presionarte por más, Bella. Ambos lo sabemos. Ambos sabemos que lo querrías.

—No —dijo ella de nuevo. Esta vez fue una temblorosa y ligera suplica.

Luchando con la fuerza de su necesidad, Edward hizo una pausa y estudió a Bella. ¡Maldición! No quería forzarla a admitir sus deseos. Quería que ella los aceptara —y a él— voluntariamente.

Cuando ella le dijo que era virgen, él simplemente reaccionó. Sangre y necesidad habían viajado a través de él a la velocidad de la luz. Su polla se había endurecido dolorosamente. La necesidad de marcarla como su mujer había cantado en sus oídos. Había sabido, en lo profundo, que ella había estado esperando por él. Sólo deseaba haber esperado por ella.

Se sentía como un virgen con ella, de todas formas. Inseguro, ansioso. Excitado por las posibilidades. En un corto tiempo, ella se había convertido en todo para él.

Deséame. Ven a mí.

Ella no lo hacía. Y al transcurrir los minutos, su resolución a resistírsele parecía intensificarse. Finalmente él dijo:

—Sin embargo, de nuevo, encuentro que soy incapaz de forzarte a aceptar lo que es inevitable.

— Edward —dijo con una temblorosa voz.

—Ni una palabra más, luna.

—No eres tú, ¿vale? Bueno, tal vez lo seas. Un poco. Sólo… no puedo, ¿está bien? No puedo permitirme desearte. No todavía. —Él, de nuevo, se veía torturado, pensó ella, triste, nostálgico y duro como una piedra—. Desearía que pudiera. Lo hago. Pero… —Había demasiadas cosas en medio. El pensamiento de dejar a alguien acercarse tanto a ella era aterrador.

Él caminó desde la habitación principal hasta dentro del área de baño sin pronunciar una palabra, dejándola sola. Sola con sólo su vibrante cuerpo y sus peligrosos pensamientos.

¿Por qué se fue? Había dicho que tenía intención de hacerla elegir.

No importa, decidió ella al instante siguiente. No es el hombre para ti. A él le gusta el sexo, le gusta con múltiples mujeres. Bella no era su madre y no aceptaría los pequeños restos de afecto que algún hombre decidiera dejar caer en su camino. Ella no se enamoraría, usando la inconstante emoción como una excusa para tener lo bueno mientras se tolera demasiado de lo malo.

Le gustaba estar sola, estaba contenta de esa manera. Y sus más profundos instintos femeninos percibían que al hacer el amor con Edward se enamoraría tan profundamente que renunciaría a todo por él. Incluso a sí misma.

La cortina que bloqueaba su vista de la bañera continuaba moviéndose. El sonido de ropa cayendo hizo eco, luego el chapoteo de agua. Ella tragó en seco. ¿Estaba desnudo? Muy probable. El vapor estaba probablemente flotando a su alrededor. Su piel probablemente resplandeciendo con humedad. Probablemente se pareciera a un ángel zambulléndose a través de los cielos.

En ese instante todas las razones por las que ella lo había rechazado se desvanecieron de sus pensamientos. Deseo. Tanto deseo. Ella había dicho que no lo observaría bañarse, pero una ojeada repentinamente no parecía tan malo. Una ojeada… Realmente, no había ningún daño en ello.

Sin intención, encontró sus pies moviéndose hacia la entrada. Él posiblemente no podía ser tan exquisito como se había imaginado. ¿Podía? Silenciosamente, apartó la cortina hacia un lado, pero sólo un poco. La espalda desnuda de Edward apareció a la vista. Músculos se contrajeron debajo de la parda piel al tiempo que él ahuecaba y se vertía agua por encima.

De hecho el vapor flotaba a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer nada más que un sueño, una fantasía, la visita del genio de una lámpara que venía a concederle cada deseo. Su cabello estaba empapado y goteando a su espalda. Ella se mordió el labio. Quizás no le hiciera daño estar con él una vez y finalmente sacar a su cuerpo de su miseria. Si se protegía el corazón, podía usarlo y acabar con él. ¿Cierto?

Él giró a un lado y su mano se aferró alrededor de una botella de vidrio color zafiro. Él vertió lo que fuera que hubiera dentro ¿más de ese aceite de orquídea? en su otra mano. Oh, ser ese aceite, pensó ella, observando, su garganta se contrajo al tiempo que él frotaba el aceite sobre su pecho. La fragancia se unió al vapor que flotaba hacia ella.

—Todavía puedes unirte, sabes —dijo, su voz ronca.

Ella gimió y soltó la cortina. Ésta volvió a su lugar, bloqueándolo completamente de su vista. Sus mejillas estallaron en llamas.

Fue salvada de tener que analizar sus pensamientos y acciones cuando Ángela irrumpió en la habitación. La chica estaba jadeando; su mirada era salvaje. Rizos negros rebotaban sobre su rostro. Ella se detuvo cuando notó a Bella y exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué está mal? —Alarmada, Bella corrió hacia ella—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Detrás de ella, escuchó un chapoteo de agua, el golpeteo de pasos, luego Edward estaba allí, parado a la entrada. Estaba desnudo. Una desnudez que hacía la boca agua. No parecía sorprendido de ver a Ángela con ella, incluso aunque la chica no había hecho ningún sonido.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —dijo él en eco.

La boca de Bella cayó abierta ante esta primera vista completa del frente de él. Era alto y bien musculoso, pero ella ya había visto eso. Lo que no había visto era su erección. Hasta ahora. Era tan larga y dura como se la había imaginado, elevándose orgullosamente entre sus piernas. No era modesto y no agarró ningún tipo de cobertor. Las gotas de agua caían de su cabello, bajando por su estomago, y sobre su…

Querido Dios.

La boca de Ángela también cayó abierta, y Bella tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de cubrir los ojos de la chica.

—Estamos bien. —Bella dio una ligera excusa—. Vuelve a tu baño, Edward. ¡Por favor! Por el amor de Dios, sólo vamos a tener una pequeña charla de chicas.

Con un asentimiento, él se retiró. Maldito el hombre, se veía tan bien por detrás como lo hacía por el frente.

Sólo cuando la cortina lo bloqueó, Bella fue capaz de respirar de nuevo.

—Grande —dijo Ángela con esa quebrada voz, sus ojos aun abiertos de par en par.

Mío, casi dijo Bella bruscamente. Frunció el ceño. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Lo había rechazado. De nuevo. Concéntrate.

—¿Te hizo daño alguien, Ángela? ¿O te amenazó?

Ángela negó con la cabeza.

—Problema.

—¿De qué tipo? ¿Con quién?

—Jasper.

Su fruncimiento se profundizó.

—¿Está herido?

—No.

—¿Te lastimó?

—No.

Estaaá bien. Bella apretó la mano de su amiga, ¿era Ángela su amiga? se preguntaba. La verdad es que nunca antes había tenido una. Asistentes, sí. Empleados, sí. ¿Pero había realmente alguna vez pasado parte de su tiempo con alguien más? Bien, fuera lo que fuera Ángela, Bella la dirigió hacia el sofá.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Shivawn —dijo Ángela.

Sus cejas se arrugaron juntándose.

—¿Está herido?

—No.

—¿Él te hirió?

—No.

¿Había tenido alguna vez una conversación más confusa? Bella soltó una frustrada exhalación. No estaba llegando a ningún lado de esta manera.

—Tienes que ayudarme a comprender qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Un rubor rosado tiñó las mejillas de Ángela. Ella se mordió su labio inferior.

—Quiero. Ellos.

—¿Tú… los quieres? —Bella parpadeó—. ¿Cómo en, sexualmente?

El rubor de la chica se intensificó, y apartó la mirada.

—Tal vez. Pero… creo que realmente quiero a uno cuando debería querer al otro. Asustada. Confusa.

—Eso me asustaría a mí también. —Apenas podía manejar su deseo por Edward. No sabía qué haría si ella, en cambio, quisiera estar con uno de sus guerreros—. Es esa cosa de pleno deber versus deseo, ¿huh? ¿Cómo las que vemos en las películas?

Ángela aferró sus manos, quizás esperando que ella comprendiera.

—Más o menos. Quizás. ¡No lo sé!

—Desearía tener una respuesta para ti, y si estuviéramos en la superficie, la tendría. Pero estos hombres, estos… nymphs. Ellos arrojan un hechizo sobre cada mujer y arruinan nuestro sentido común. —La amargura de Bella resonó a través de su tono—. No me gusta.

—Una vez mencionaste escapar. —Ángela hizo mímica de lo último así Edward no escucharía.

Él cuerpo de Bella se congeló; incluso su latido se detuvo por varios segundos. Escapar. Lo que ella quería desde el principio. Pero no estaba segura de quererlo ahora, pero sabía que era para mejor. Tienes una casa. Un trabajo. Empleados que cuentan con tu sueldo.

—No he encontrado la forma de salir —admitió suavemente. No era como si hubiera buscado tanto—. Pero hay una forma segura. ¿Recuerdas el portal?

Ángela asintió.

— Edward dijo que no podría sobrevivir sola. Juntas, tú y yo podemos nadar a la superficie. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo.

Ellas se pararon al unísono y miraron hacia la cortina de baño.

—No hay mejor momento que ahora —dijo Bella, pasando el repentino nudo de su garganta para hablar. Deseaba que hubiera tenido tiempo de decirle adiós a Edward, deseaba poder besarlo una vez más—. ¿Estás lista?

De nuevo Ángela asintió.

Como si hubiera escuchado su conversación entera, Edward llamó.

—¡Bella!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y Ángela jadeó. Si ella no se iba ahora, perdería su oportunidad.

—Vamos. —Ellas corrieron pasando la puerta de entrada adentrándose en el corredor.

—¡Bella! —Una orden ahora. Chapoteo de agua.

Ella se precipitó contra una pareja retorciéndose en el piso y cayó de bruces. Frenética, Ángela la ayudó a levantarse. La pareja gruñó, pero no detuvo su desnuda danza. Los pulmones de Bella casi estallaban por el esfuerzo al tiempo que se atrevía a echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Un desnudo Edward se estaba acercando a ella. ¿Cómo podía querer correr hacia él?

—¡Muévete! —dijo ella jadeando—. Más rápido. ¿Conoces el camino? —Todo lo que recordaba era que cuanto más cerca estuvieran del portal, más vacías se volverían las paredes. Menos joyas. Menos candelabros.

—Sí.

Encontraron una bifurcación, y Ángela se desvió a la derecha. Bella la siguió. Dios, esperaba que fuera la dirección correcta. Si Edward la atrapaba… Las paredes se veían todas iguales para ella. Las entradas se extendían en todas direcciones. Corrieron pasando otras mujeres, otros guerreros. Los hombres las observaron con curiosidad, pero no trataron de detenerlas.

Luego, de pronto, unas abrazaderas de hierro se aferraron a su muñeca y fue lanzada por el aire. Sus brazos se agitaron. Gritó. Ángela tropezó y se precipitó al tiempo que las piernas de Bella pateaban buscando una base sólida. Al caer, ella gritó de nuevo.

Unos fuertes brazos la agarraron, envolviéndose alrededor de ella, manteniéndola en el lugar. Ella estaba jadeando y no se permitía encontrar la enfadada mirada de Edward. O bajar su mirada a su mojado y excitado cuerpo.

—Cuando un guerrero huye de su comandante —dijo despreciablemente—, es castigado. ¿Estás lista para tu castigo, Bella?


End file.
